Hollow ou Shinigami ? Quelle question ! Les deux, bien sûr !
by Shinigami-baka
Summary: La guerre est terminée et Aizen a été emprisonné au Mugen. Son ancien troisième siège, Kitsune Sakura, se retrouva alors propulser au rang de capitaine. À la fois Hollow et Shinigami, la nouvelle capitaine de la troisième division continue de vivre dans l'insouciance sans savoir que le mal guette Soûl Society. Comment réagira-t-elle si son ancien capitaine était de retour ?
1. A mad Scientist and a Dark Fox part 1

Deux silhouettes marchaient dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière de la lune les éclairant. Ces deux silhouettes arboraient les rues de Karakura dans le silence et le calme de la nuit, leurs haoris sur les épaules et leur arme respective à la main. Ils marchaient dans le plus grand des silences jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux silhouettes, une femme au vu du timbre de voix et la taille affinée se mette à parler au détriment de son partenaire :

«Dis-moi Mayuri, c'est quand qu'on rentre à la Soul Society ?»

L'homme à l'étrange chapeau à la couleur d'ivoire se retourna vers sa collègue, laissant ainsi voir son visage de noir et de blanc et ses deux yeux d'un jaune vif et cruel. Il soupira fortement avant de détourner les yeux de sa collègue pour les lever au ciel.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ? C'est la cinquième fois que tu me poses la question ! Tu ne pourrais la mettre un peu en sourdine, Kitsune ?

\- Oh, pardon ! Excusez-moi grand Kurotsuchi-taicho, _dit la dénommée Kitsune avec une pointe d'ironie,_ désolée si je vous ennuie capitaine mais je voulais seulement discuter avec vous puisque vous vous emmurez dans le silence ennuyant !

\- Stupide Hollow doublée d'un moulin à paroles, _répliqua Mayuri tout en soupirant,_ pourquoi nous a-t-on assigné l'un l'autre pour cette stupide mission de surveillance ? J'aurais dû emmener Nemu, elle au moins m'aurait laissé tranquille et ne m'aurait pas cassé les oreilles durant l'intégralité du voyage !

\- Cette pauvre fille qu'est Nemu ? _Demanda Kitsune, t_ u l'aurais martyrisée et battue pendant tout le voyage ! Je me demande comment une fille aussi gentille et sensible qu'elle peut supporter un monstre comme toi ! _siffla la femme_

\- Ne me fais pas la morale Kitsune Sakura ! Je fais ce que je veux de Nemu, c'est moi qui l'ai créée. Et cette fille a été le plus gros échec de ma vie, une expérience ratée ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'avec ta nature, ton masque et ton trou de Hollow à la poitrine que tu as un cœur » _la sermonna le Kurotsuchi «_ Car après tout, _sussura-t-il à l'oreille de la Sakura par pure provocation,_ tu n'es qu'une stupide Hollow, une dévoreuse d'âmes, une sans-cœur, doublée d'une éternelle ratée….

\- Tu peux parler avec ton masque débile ! Stupide Hollow…Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Espèce de savant fou ! Sale taré ! Je vais te faire bouffer ton stupide masque d'idiot et ton chapeau, tu vas voir ! _hurla la Shinigami_

\- Que viens-tu de dire, pauvre d'esprit ?

\- Ah parce qu'en plus d'être con, t'es sourd ? _Se moqua Sakura,_ et bah...on est mal barré !

\- Répète un peu, espèce de... »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à brandir leurs sabres, leur grosse dispute de la soirée -car oui, cela est monnaie courante chez ces deux-là- fut interrompue par la sonnerie stridente d'un Soul Pager, plus précisément celui du Kurotsuchi. Alertés, ils se mirent à arpenter les rues de Karakura pour détecter l'origine du signal. Fatigués de courir à en perdre haleine, ils utilisèrent alors le shunpo pour arriver devant un gigantesque Hollow au beau milieu d'une aire de jeux pour enfants. Celui-ci ressemblait à un lézard humanoïde aux rayures noires et bleues sur les avant-bras avec un masque à trois bandes mauves sur son côté droit. L'immondice tourna alors la tête vers les deux capitaines, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres :

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas des shinigamis ? Quelle aubaine ! Je sens que c'est mon jour de chance, deux fumets âmes aussi appétissantes : j'en ai l'eau à la bouche, _dit-il tout en se léchant les babines_

\- Ouais, ouais, on a compris, _souffla la femme qui en avait déjà marre,_ arrête de dire que des conneries parce que c'est ton âme qui va faire dépecer...

\- Que de paroles, shinigami, que de paroles… »

La Shinigami grinça alors des dents et, au moment où elle allait dégainer ses deux zanpakutos à la lame noire pour se jeter sur son adversaire, son homologue de la douzième division qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis l'apparition du Hollow, demanda d'un ton las et désespéré une chose inattendue : si elle comptait se battre sous sa forme de Hollow. Sa collègue opina du chef et pensant qu'il allait s'y opposer, elle fut d'autant plus choquée par son autorisation mais à une seule condition : qu'elle lui ramène un échantillon. Elle ria puis se retourna alors vers son adversaire non sans un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle dégaina alors un de ses trois sabres avant de planter la lame de couleur ébène dans l'herbe fraîche du parc. Elle empoigna de ses deux mains la tsuka noir et rouge avant de plonger ses yeux ambrés remplis de détermination dans le regard rouge sang de son adversaire. Alors que son reaitsu de noir et de rouge émanait de son sabre et de son être, elle dit une unique phrase qui changea complètement la donne :

«Contemple ma transformation en Hollow ou, si tu préfères ma Hollowmorphose…. »


	2. A mad Scientist and a Dark Fox part 2

_« Contemple ma transformation en Hollow ou…si tu préfères ma Hollowmorphose….. » - Kitsune Sakura_

Tels étaient les derniers mots de Kitsune avant de libérer son reaitsu. Une immense vague noire et rouge d'énergie spirituelle déferla alors autour de la combattante, ce qui obligea aux deux autres présents de se protéger les yeux sous peine d'être aveugler par cette aura ténébreuse. La pression spirituelle fut si forte et l'atmosphère si étouffante que le lézard humanoïde dut se mettre à genoux tout en tenant sa gorge de sa patte griffue. Le second capitaine quant à lui, n'esquissait pas même l'ombre d'un geste, il se contentait tout en portant sa main en guise de visière d'observer la scène qui allait aboutir à un nouveau combat. Lorsque la ténébreuse lumière diminua, la capitaine ne se tenait plus devant le Hollow : elle avait disparu.

La créature paniquée, commença alors à fouetter l'air de son énorme queue tout en scrutant les alentours. Son regard se posa alors sur le second Shinigami, celui n'ayant toujours pas bougé. Un nouveau sourire mauvais se dessina sur la gueule du lézard : si celui-ci n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement, cela était l'occasion de le dévorer tout cru. Le Hollow, ayant oublié qu'il avait déjà une adversaire, se rua à toute allure sur le Kurotsuchi. Sentant un mouvement à sa droite, le scientifique tourna alors la tête vers le lézard géant et se mit à lui sourire d'une manière totalement cruelle et sadique. Le Hollow tout d'abord désemparé par ce sourire digne d'un parfait psychopathe, ne se laissa pas démonter et redoubla de vitesse,voulant absolument manger le Shinigami. Il sauta et ; alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de sa proie et qu'il allait abattre sa lourde griffe sur le capitaine, l'âme en peine fut stoppée dans son élan. La raison de son interruption soudaine étant simple : le bras droit de l'immondice masquée était coupé. Tenant son moignon à bout de griffes, le reptile se retourna furibond et chercha des yeux avec rage la personne qui lui avait causé un tel affront. Lorsque la fumée qu'avait soulevée le membre découpé du Hollow en tombant se dissipa ; il fut d'autant plus choqué et, encore les mots sont faibles, quand il découvrit l'auteur de cette offense. Quelle fut sa réaction quand l'âme tourmenté se rendit compte que ce n'était plus une Shinigami mais un de ses semblables qui se tenait désormais devant lui ?

Le second Hollow, contrairement au premier possédait une taille à peu près humaine même si elle dépassait la moyenne. Son masque, était orné de larges dents souriantes propres aux masques de Hollow et un nez en acier surmonté de plusieurs petites pics. Deux plaques également en acier, une au front et l'autre au menton, surmontaient le masque osseux et, celui-ci était affublé de quatre bandes noires sur le côté droit ainsi qu'une paire d'immenses cornes métalliques semblables à celles d'un taureau. La créature aux yeux dorés, voyant la réaction de son adversaire, fouetta l'air de sa queue avant de déforma la bouche de son masque en un sourire narquois. En effet, le lézard avait une bonne raison d'être totalement déboussolé : son Vasto Lorde d'adversaire était armé et habillé. Plus précisément, le menos étant vêtu d'un shihakusho noir et d'un haori sans manches, l'habit des Shinigamis. Deux katanas étant rangés dans leur fourreau, le troisième se trouvant dans la main griffue de la créature. Le deuxième Hollow fit quelque moulinet avec sa lame puis se plaça derrière le reptile à l'aide d'un sonido et lui dit tout en ricanant :

« Alors, elle te plait ma Hollowmorphose ?»

Sans lui accorder un temps de réponse, le Hollow aux sabres pointa de son index l'âme corrompue. Un disque de lumière noire et rouge prit alors forme au bout de sa griffe et prit de l'ampleur afin de devenir un cero. La créature le lança sur le reptile : le cero fut lancé et la cible ne put l'éviter, n'ayant même pas remarqué que son adversaire se trouvait derrière et non devant lui. En colère, celui-ci fit violemment volte-face avant de riposter avec un violent coup de griffe dans l'abdomen. Le Hollow au shihakusho grinça des dents et porta une main sur son vêtement lacéré et souillé par le sang. En colère et décidé à en finir, le Vasto Lorde sauta au cou du reptile géant et lui mordit férocement la gorge. Dans un râle ressemblant plus à un cri de douleur qu'à autre chose, le lézard s'agita vivement et essaya de faire descendre son adversaire en donnant des coups de griffe dans les airs, en vain. Le sang du dévoreur d'âmes reptilien gicla et dans un dernier élan de souffrance, il demanda le nom de son bourreau.

« Mon nom ? Bah je sais pas à quoi ça va te servir mais si tu insistes… Je suis Kitsune Sakura, capitaine de la troisième division. Mi-Vasto Lorde et mi-Shinigami.

\- Vasto Lo… _Commença le Holow qui jamais ne put achever sa phrase_ »

Le cou céda dans un horrible craquement et le reptile tomba lourdement au sol, raide mort. La capitaine toujours transformée en Hollow, sauta d'un pas leste pour atterrir aux cotés de sa proie avant de dévorer celle-ci car, s'il existe une loi propre aux Hollows, celle-ci est simple : le gagnant d'un combat à mort mange le perdant. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Tandis que la capitaine dégustait son met, son collègue et « ami » qui n'avait jusque-là pas bougé depuis tout ce temps se dirigea vers sa camarade tout en soupirant.

« Quelle cruauté Kitsune ! _dit-il d'un ton ironique_

\- De quoi tu me parles le pantin désarticulé, tu ne fais que disséquer tout ce qui bouge ! _Grogna Kitsune,_ et puis, tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est regarder le combat alors viens pas me faire chier ! _H_ _urla-telle en reprenant forme humaine_

\- J'interviens seulement en cas d'extrême urgence, _répondit-il tout en prenant des_ _prélèvements du cadavre du Hollow_

 _-_ Euh...c'est-à-dire ? _Demanda la femme un peu perdue,_ tu peux êtreplus précis ? Nan mais parce que là, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes...

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois d'ailleurs, _pesta le Kurotsuchi_

 _-_ Au lieu de te moquer de moi, t'as qu'à m'expliquer, _rétorqua Kitsune, narquoise"_

Kurotsuchi Mayuri soupira fortement. Très fortement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qui lui explique les choses à cette imbécile ? Elle ne pouvait donc pas deviner elle-même. Et surtout, pourquoi Yamamoto-Soutaicho les avait assigné tout les deux ? Bon d'accord, ils s'entendaient pas trop mal voir plutôt bien mais tout de même ! Il était venu ici pour mener des recherches et le voilà attaché avec une bagarreuse de première catégorie ! Le Shinigami soupira nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Kitsune, l'incitant à réfléchir. La demi-Hollow haussa tout d'abord un sourcil puis comprit ce que voulait le Kurotsuchi, qu'elle devine ce qu'il voulait dire. Et ce n'était qu'après quelques minutes.

\- Ah ça y est, s _'exclama la capitaine,_ donc si j'ai bien compris, tu n'interviens que si je suis en danger de mort ou…ou...morte ?

\- Exactement, tu vois quand tu réfléchis ! Je suis très étonné par le fait que tu as un cerveau même si celui-ci doit être sous-développé…

\- La ferme Mayuri, _grommella-t-elle avant de siffler entre ses dents, t_ u finiras en Enfer de toute façon Kurotsuchi...

\- Comment ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? D _emanda le scientifique tout en triturant la tsuka de son sabre_

\- Non, non rien de tout cela ! Je disais juste à quel point tu étais merveilleux Mayuri, _répondit brusquement Kitsune tout en se grattant l'arrière du crane_

\- C'est cela oui, _fit-il en ignorant sa remarque._ Bon puisque notre mission est terminée, nous pouvons désormais rentrer à la Soul Society. D'autres nous relaieront pour le reste de la nuit. Tu viens Kitsune ? Kitsune ? »

Le capitaine de la douzième division, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le Dangai, se retourna et vit sa camarade souriante. Il la vit également dégainer ses zanpakutos et au moment où il l'allait lui demander la raison de son soudain changement de comportement, il remarqua une horde de Hollows qui se préparait à les attaquer. Apparemment, Kitsune avait libéré un peu trop de reiatsu.

Sentant l'affrontement proche, il jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa collègue qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête en signe d'acquiescement. Mayuri dégaina à son tour Ashisogi Jizo avant de se placer dos à dos à sa partenaire. Leurs zanpakutos libérés, il prononça une dernière phrase avant de se ruer vers l'ennemi :

« Prête pour un carnage ma chère demie-Hollow ? »


	3. When Dangai Run become Skyfall

Les deux énergumènes aux shihakushos couraient comme des fous à travers le Dangai. La Hollow et la Shinigami, malgré les diverses entailles et coupures qui parcouraient leurs corps, couraient à en perdre haleine dans l'immense couloir ténébreux. Leurs haoris flottant derrière eux, les deux compères se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi après un rude combat, ils se chamaillent comme deux enfants ou deux idiots au choix ? Et bien la réponse est toute bête ! Ils ont la mort aux trousses ou plutôt le Nettoyeur ! Mais vous vous demandez pourquoi au lieu de s'entraider pour échapper au Nettoyeur, ils se disputent ? Eh bien, c'est parce qu'ils sont tout simplement idiots. Enfin bref, ce fut ainsi que la Vasto Lorde subit les remontrances de son homologue scientifique :

« Stupide Vasto Lorde ! À chaque fois que je suis avec toi, j'ai des problèmes !

\- N'insulte pas quelqu'un de mon rang Mayuri ! Je ne suis pas une simple Hollow comme ceux qu'on a combattus !

\- Peut-être mais tu es aussi débile qu'eux !

\- Quoi ? Parce que le Nettoyeur est à nos trousses ? Comme si c'était ma faute !

\- Exactement, c'est de TA faute ! _hurla le Kurotsuchi_

\- Mais, je te rappelle que c'est toi Mayuri Kurotsuchi, qui a voulu rentrer le plus tôt possible alors que moi j'étais pour qu'on se repose dans ma maison de Karakura !

\- C'est vrai mais qui a eu l'idée d'appeler à travers le Dangai le Nettoyeur sous prétexte d'un nouveau défi ?

\- Ok, j'avoue c'était débile mais si tu es aussi intelligent que tu le prétends Mayuri… Tu aurais eu l'idée de courir en shunpo au lieu de sprinter comme un taré !

\- Le…le shunpo ? »

Le scientifique déglutit, sa camarade venait de marquer un point. Il avait couru à en perdre haleine alors qu'il suffisait d'utiliser le shunpo ? Il se sentait vraiment idiot sur ce coup mais le pire, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il n'a pas eu l'astucieuse idée de recourir au shunpo mais que sa collègue le lui rappelle. Pour Mayuri, ce n'est pas possible. Comment un Hollow de cette intelligence peut avoir une idée géniale ? Selon son point de vue, c'était inadmissible et il allait rectifier cela par la force si c'est nécessaire ! Kitsune gagner ce combat ? Hors de question ! Même si le score du premier round était de1-0 pour Kitsune. Le scientifique alors qu'il continuait à courir à côté de sa camarade Vasto Lorde, tourna sa tête vers elle avant de se mettre à sourire d'une drôle de manière. Sa camarade devant cet étrange rictus haussa un sourcil puis comprit que ce sourire était un sourire sadique.

« Mayuri ? Qu'est-ce que… Ah ! »

Kitsune tomba suite à un croche-patte du capitaine de la douzième. Elle atterrit la tête la première dans le sol brumeux, proférant des menaces étouffées à l'égard du Kurotsuchi qui lui riait aux éclats. Mais, la Hollow se releva en quatrième vitesse quand elle s'aperçut que le Nettoyeur aspirait une partie de son haori de capitaine. Elle se remit à courir en se relevant à la va-vite et se retourna alors pour constater les dégâts et elle vit que son haori était désormais d'un noir d'encre et que les inscriptions étaient devenues mystérieusement blanches tandis que le bas de son vêtement était en lambeaux dans le style Zaraki. D'ailleurs devant son « nouveau » haori, la réaction de la Vasto Lorde fut sans appel :

« Trop la classe ! Hey ! T'as vu ça Mayuri ?

\- Oui j'ai vu mais je pourrais commenter si tu n'arrêtais de hurler !

\- Commence pas ! Et…Regarde ! On est à la fin du Dangai ! Je peux ouvrir le passage, s'il te plait ?

\- Tant que le passage ne se trouve pas dans le ciel…. Et mon dieu c'est pas possible cette Hollow va me tuer… »

Et ce fut ainsi que cette discussion fut momentanément coupée par une superbe chute libre au-dessus du Sereitei. Vous vous demandez que font ces deux spécimens de la nature ? Eh bien, tandis que Kitsune admirait la – il faut le dire- magnifique vue du Gotei 13; Mayuri quant à lui, lui balançait toutes les injures possibles et inimaginables bien que cela n'ait aucun effet. Mais le plus étonnant était qu'aucun des deux ne paniquait. Ils faisaient juste une chute depuis le ciel mais c'était tout à fait normal ! Ce sont juste deux capitaines shinigamis qui tombent du ciel et qui risquent de s'étaler comme des crêpes sur le bitume mais ils s'en fichent ! Mais comment on peut garder son sang-froid dans une situation pareille ?! Ils sont fous ces shinigamis, moi j'vous le dis ! Enfin bref, il faut que je calme… Bon, j'en étais dans ma description ? Ah oui la chute ! Reprenons donc ce récit ! C'est parti ! Donc je disais justement que, pendant qu'il l'insultait, elle admirait le paysage. Tandis que la Hollow regardait une certaine maison dans une certaine zone (oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup de « certaine »), elle vit une personne qui ne lui était pas inconnue et se mit alors à crier à plein poumons, cassant en même temps les oreilles de Mayuri :

« Youhou ! Hé ! Grand-frère ! Je suis rentrée de mission ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Kitsune ? Mais qu'est-ce.. , _commença le dit grand frère haussant un sourcil tout en levant la tête, perplexe »_

Le grand frère de Kitsune n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase, une grande détonation se faisant entendre. La cause : Mayuri et Kitsune avaient mis pied à terre, enfin plutôt la tête. Nos deux capitaines avancèrent alors à tâtons dans l'épais brouillard et les débris de maison. Deux cris se firent alors entendre et lorsque la fumée se dissipa totalement, les deux collègues purent constater que non seulement ils s'étaient bien ramassés mais qu'en plus, comble de la maladresse ou de la perversité ( on sait jamais avec Kurotsuchi) , Mayuri eut l'ingénieuse idée de tomber sur Kitsune. J'aurais pu dire que de la gêne s'installa entre eux mais non, la bonne humeur (et surtout la grande fierté) de ces deux énergumènes faisaient que, contrairement à la majorité des cas où la situation aurait été embarrassante, ces deux-là se chamaillaient et blaguaient entre eux comme à l'accoutumée.

« Mais dis donc Mayuri, je te dérange pas trop ?

\- Non ça va et ne bouge surtout pas. J'ai une magnifique vue d'ensemble sur le paysage d'ici… Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé avec ton sabre ?!

\- Je rêve ou tu oses me demander pourquoi Mayuri ?!

\- C'est normal que je te demande pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas quand je te complimente Kitsune ? _se moqua Kurotsuchi, un grand sourire aux lèvres_

\- Stupide scientifique sadique et pervers…. _Soupira Kitsune en prenant soin de le frapper d'un revers de la main avant se relever_

\- Moi sadique et pervers ? Mais voyons Kitsune, ce sont que des préjugés et tu es la première qui devrait savoir que les préjugés sont la plupart du temps faux. _Dit le Shinigami tout en époussetant ses vêtements après s'être relever à son tour_

\- Un préjugé ? On va voir si ce sont des stéréotypes les scientifiques pervers et sadiques ! Si on commençait par Szayel tiens ?

 _-_ Cela n'a rien à voir ! Szayel est un Arrancar, c'est dans sa nature voilà tout. _Affirma le capitaine_

\- Un Arrancar ? Et bien alors parlons de Kisuke ! C'est un Shinigami lui, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? De plus, il était capitaine de la douzième division, ce qui fait un nouveau point commun avec toi… N'est-ce pas Mayuri ? _fit-elle en ricanant ce qui provoqua l'irritation du scientifique qui se retourna vivement, visiblement vexé_

\- Tu me fais la tête ? Voyons, c'était juste pour plaisanter ! Mais tu boudes ? Oh c'est trop mignon, le Kurotsuchi boudant comme un enfant de 5 ans ! _s'exclama la demie-Hollow en prenant son couvre-chef_

\- Vous avez raison capitaine, c'est un spectacle absolument inédit, _dit une voix d'homme derrière eux »_

Les deux capitaines se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à eux et virent alors leur deux lieutenant respectif : Izuru Kira et Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Alors que leurs deux subordonnés se dirigeaient vers les capitaines, le duo échangea un regard avant de soupirer fortement. Si ces deux-là venaient les voir, cela voulait dire réunion, et s'il y a réunion, il y a du travail. Et les deux inséparables ne voulaient pas travailler, non ils préféraient largement se reposer et se défier mutuellement. Après avoir déglutis, les deux capitaines avalèrent leur salive avant de retrouver de nouveau la parole.

« C'est pour une réunion, j'imagine ? _demanda la capitaine_

\- Exactement capitaine Sakura, _répondit Izuru_

\- Et quand se déroula cette réunion ?

\- Dans trois minutes. _Dirent les deux vice-capitaines à l'unisson_

\- Vous vous foutez de nous ou quoi ! _s'exclama la demie-Hollow, une veine sur la tempe_

 _-_ Non, je ne moquerais ni de vous capitaine Sakura ni à Maitre Mayuri _. Rétorqua Nemu dans un calme parfait,_ mais je pense que vous deviez y aller maintenant : les minutes défilent…

Les deux capitaines soufflèrent une nouvelle fois et alors qu'ils allaient se remettre à courir, Kitsune passa à côté de son lieutenant, un sourire sadique et inquiétant digne d'Unohana sur les lèvres, et lui chuchota à la oreille :

« À charge de revanche Izuru et je te promets que celle-ci peut arriver prochainement… »

Tandis qu'elle se trouvait derrière lui, elle libéra un peu de son reaitsu pour accentuer sa menace, de façon à ce que son subordonné soit si intimidé qu'il ne puisse dire mot. Au moment où il se retourna pour regarder sa capitaine, celle-ci avait déjà disparu. Les deux capitaines reprirent leur course effrénée pour atteindre la première division le plus vite possible. Il ne restait plus qu'un minute et cinquante-cinq secondes. Les deux compères coururent à toute vitesse sur les toits. Plus qu'une minute au compteur. Ils utilisèrent le shunpo pour l'un et le sonido pour l'autre. Trente secondes. Kitsune prit sa forme de Hollow et après avoir cavalé sur ses deux jambes, elle remit à galoper de plus belle mais sur quatre pattes cette fois-ci. Quinze secondes. Mayuri utilisa son bankai pour défoncer certains murs et autres obstacles sur leur chemin. Sept secondes. Kitsune lança un cero pour détruire les portes menant aux quartiers de la première division. Cinq secondes. Ils bousculèrent plusieurs Shinigamis en chemin dont des recrues et le lieutenant de la première. Trois secondes. Ils arrivèrent en trombe à la terrasse menant à la salle de réunion. Plus qu'une seconde. Kitsune découpa les immenses portes en bois de la salle de réunion, avant de se ruer avec Mayuri dans la salle de réunion.

Tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 détournèrent le regard du capitaine-commandant pour le poser sur les deux nouveaux arrivants. Le très solennel capitaine-commandant Genryusai Yamamoto ou « papi Yamamoto» comme le disait Kitsune prit la parole.

« Bien. Maintenant que tous les capitaines sont présents, la réunion peut commencer. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais poser une question aux capitaines Kurotsuchi et Sakura et plus particulièrement au capitaine Sakura. Capitaine Sakura, pourquoi avez-vous découpé la porte de la salle de la réunion et pourquoi avez-vous toujours votre masque de Hollow ? »


	4. Orega Kuchiki

« Capitaine Sakura, pourquoi avez-vous découpé la porte de la salle de la réunion et pourquoi avez-vous toujours votre masque de Hollow ? »

La principale concernée, sentant que les représailles allaient bientôt arriver, se mit alors à réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Il ne fallait pas surtout qu'elle réponde n'importe quoi ou sinon elle allait sentir passer sa punition. Tandis que tous les capitaines étaient suspendus aux lèvres de la demi-Hollow, celle-ci se gratta l'arrière de la tête et répondit du tac-au-tac malgré les gestes explicites de son ami scientifique.  
« Bah, c'est-à-dire que… J'étais pressée alors j'ai ouvert la porte le plus rapidement possible et vu que j'étais en Hollow, j'ai utilisé mes griffes… »

Les capitaines soufflèrent bruyamment suite à la réponse que leur homologue avait donnée. À l'heure qu'il était, tous les gradés de la pièce pensaient strictement la même chose, et celle-ci se résumait en une phrase qui était : « T'es foutue Kitsune, il va te défoncer… Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça, bordel ? » Kitsune, réalisant l'énorme gourde qu'elle avait commise en disant cette phrase, pâlit et se mit à avaler sa salive. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, bon sang ?! Elle avait réfléchi à sa phrase et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour répondre à la va-vite et dire n'importe quoi ! La capitaine de la troisième division passa une main dans sa chevelure et se mit à rire jaune. Il fallait dire que la Vasto Lorde était très douée pour faire des bêtises mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assumer les conséquences et de se défendre devant le vieux Yamamoto et les autres capitaines, là c'était une autre histoire… Son ami le scientifique, devant le manque de tact légendaire de sa collègue, partit dans un fou rire monstre. Il était littéralement plié en deux et malgré les regards noirs que lui lançait Unohana, son fou rire de dément reprit de plus belle. Pour lui, c'était merveilleux. Comment même après avoir réfléchi, on peut faire preuve d'un manque de tact ? Décidément, cette Hollow était un superbe sujet d'expérience ! Il lui fallait vraiment de nouveaux échantillons de ce spécimen ! Alors qu'il était toujours mort de rire, le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto prit la parole, ce qui coupa immédiatement Mayuri dans son rire démentiel :  
« Je voie…Vous étiez certes pressés mais cela n'excuse pas le fait d'avoir lacéré la porte de la salle réunion. Quant à vous capitaine Kurotsuchi, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez utilisé votre bankai ?  
\- Et bien… C'est-à-dire que, on était pressés commandant Yamamoto… Mais c'est pas…  
\- Cela suffit ! Vos comportements sont inadmissibles ! C'est impardonnable de la part de deux capitaines ! Tout d'abord : Vous détruisez le Sereitei et gênez la réunion des hauts-gradés. Votre punition risque d'être exemplaire !  
\- Mais capitaine Yamamoto, tenta Kitsune  
\- Silence capitaine Sakura ! Ne m'interrompez pas ! Cela risque d'alourdir votre punition ! Capitaine Kuchiki, capitaine Unohana : veillez à ce qu'elle ne récidive pas et qu'elle répare les dégâts qu'elle a causé ; je vous la confie. Quant à vous capitaine Kurotsuchi, bien que vous allez vous aussi reconstruire les bâtiments détruits, vous n'allez pas être surveillé comme votre collègue. Je pense qu'une affiliation avec votre homologue de la troisième et plusieurs semaines au dehors de votre laboratoire devraient vous faire le plus grand bien. Vous serez tous les deux à partir de demain, professeurs à l'Académie des Shinigamis. Vous pourrez y côtoyer des jeunes gens du même âge mental que le vôtre. Maintenant, vaquez à vos occupations. Vous pouvez partir, je vous offre la journée.  
\- Mais commandant, la réunion ? demanda le capitaine de la dixième division, Toshiro Hitsugaya  
\- Elle attendra, maintenant sortez tous. Et surtout vous deux avant que je ne décide qu'alourdir votre punition. Dehors. »  
Les autres ne se firent pas prier et sortirent le plus vite possible. Une fois dehors, les deux énergumènes se partirent dans le bureau de Kitsune, histoire de se reposer et d'échapper à la nouvelle escorte de la demi-Hollow, j'ai nommé Kuchiki et Unohana. Bah oui, déjà qu'ils étaient punis par le commandant, qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire et que leur duo avait bien couru, il fallait bien qu'ils se reposent tout de même. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen d'échapper à sa punition, Kitsune sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son hakama, prit une cigarette et en tendit une à son ami scientifique. Alors qu'elle portait le petit rouleau à ses lèvres, elle demanda à Mayuri s'il avait un briquet sur lui, et celui-ci lui répondit que non Elle haussa les épaules avant de concentrer son reaitsu sur le bout du tube et de cracher un mini-cero qui eut pour effet d'allumer la cigarette qui était dans sa bouche. Kurotsuchi fit de même avec sa propre cigarette, expira la fumée du tabac et demanda à son amie :  
« On fait quoi maintenant que le Soutaicho nous a sanctionnés ? J'ai des expériences à finir, moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour des enfantillages !  
\- Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais été puni par Yamamoto ! Moi ça m'arrive tout le temps donc je sais de quoi je parle ! Là, il a fait soft ! Tu te souviens de la fois où j'avais une virée en voiture du monde des humains après tagué et incendié l'Académie des shinigamis avec Shunsui et Rangiku ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et bien, papy Yamamoto nous a carrément rétrogradé pendant deux mois ! Il nous a aussi fait faire des travaux d'intérêts générales, réparer l'Académie, nettoyer tous les graffitis du Sereitei et du Rukongai, nettoyer toutes les divisions, nous envoyer chez Urahara et j'en passe ! Je peux te dire que j'en ai bavé ! Et…Entre Izuru ! »

Le lieutenant blond entra alors dans le bureau, un gros paquet sous son bras. Il tendit une feuille que sa supérieure signa avant de lui remettre le paquet. Il reprit la feuille et partit sans demander son reste, de peur que les deux capitaines se vengent. Une fois Izuru en dehors du bureau, Mayuri jeta un coup d'œil au fameux paquet avant de demander, toujours en soupirant :  
« Tu as encore acheté des baskets ? Il n'y en a pas assez dans ton bureau ?  
\- Ce ne sont pas de simples baskets, ce sont des Air Jordan Flight 45 High !  
\- Et elle est où la différence, puisque tu as les mêmes, cerveau sous-développé ?  
\- Tu me demandes où est la différence ? Mais elle est là, mon cher ! Le coloris ! C'est cette couleur qui me fallait ! Le noir et le rouge comme mon zanpakuto ! Ces baskets-là, c'est le top du top ! Regarde-moi cette finition, ce design... Avec ça aux pieds, je serais la combattante la plus classe du Sereitei !  
\- En gros, tu veux juste te la péter avec tes « Flight » lors de tes combats, c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement ! s'exclama Kitsune en montrant fièrement ses baskets  
\- Tu es complètement folle… Mais dis-moi, tes chaussures, tu les achète avec quel argent ?

Kitsune ,devant la question que venait de lui poser Mayuri, se mit à pâlir. Si elle le lui disait et que disons dans une ou deux semaines, elle se moquait de lui ou lui jouait un vilain tour ; la demie-Hollow ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau…Elle savait de quoi était capable Kurotsuchi et quand il se vengeait de Kitsune, il n'y allait pas de main morte ! Une fois, la capitaine a été suspendue par les pieds pendant toute une nuit sur la colline du Sokyoku alors que celui-ci était libéré ! Mais de toute façon, elle aura l'occasion de se venger s'il parle alors autant lui dire !  
« Euh… Celui des Kuchiki… Mais par pitié, ne le dis à personne sinon je vais me faire défoncer par Byakuya….  
\- Je confirme, fit une voix d'homme derrière eux »

Kitsune se retourna très lentement et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Byakuya Kuchiki et Retsu Unohana. Alors là pour le coup, la Hollow était foutue. Si Byakuya avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, elle allait finir disperser aux quatres coins du Sereitei de la même façon que Senbonzakura. Et si c'était Unohana qui s'occupait de son cas, la pauvre Vasto Lorde serait tellement défigurée que personne ne la reconnaîtrait. Sentant une nouvelle fois que les problèmes allaient bientôt rappliquer, car oui notre Hollow était très perspicace, Kitsune se racla la gorge avant de dire d'une voix enjoué dont elle avait le secret :  
« Byakuya ! Retsu ! Comment vous…  
\- Inutile de faire de la politesse Kitsune, dit Unohana avec un grand sourire aux lèvres  
\- Utiliser l'argent de la famille Kuchiki pour son propre intérêt est inadmissible Kitsune, la sermonna le noble  
\- C'est bon ça va, toi aussi tu fais tes courses grâce à l'argent de la famille…  
\- Je ne te permets pas Kitsune, rétorqua le capitaine de la sixième division  
\- Tu ne me permets jamais rien de toute façon, s'énerva Kitsune  
\- Arrête de te croire au Hueco Mundo et essaie pour une fois d'être une vraie Shinigami ; si tu n'es pas capable de te comporter comme telle alors retourne chez les Hollows. La honte de la famille Kuchiki. C'est tout ce que tu es. Répondit Byakuya d'un ton glacial, à la limite du méprisable  
\- Tu veux que je parte ? Compte sur moi ! cria la Hollow avant de sortir en fracassant la porte, furibonde »

Une fois Kitsune partit, le noble Kuchiki soupira très discrètement avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise libre. Décidément, surveiller cette Hollow n'était pas de tout repos. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet en argent attaché à son poignet. Ce bracelet, c'était justement Kitsune qui lui avait offert. Le noble s'en souvenait très bien, c'était le 31 janvier, le jour de son anniversaire. Ce jour-là, Kitsune avait accidentellement cassé la fenêtre de son bureau à cause d'un sort de kido totalement raté. Le jeune noble bien qu'il était en colère, n'avait rien dit et l'avait seulement gratifié d'un de ses regards glacials avant de quitter son bureau. La jeune Hollow se sentait tellement mal qu'elle avait passé tout son après-midi à réparer la fenêtre au lieu de s'entrainer. Et le soir, lorsque le Kuchiki était revenu dans son bureau ; tout était remis en ordre et la Vasto Lorde lui avait tendu le petit paquet qui contenait son bracelet. Le capitaine avait alors esquissé un léger sourire, un des seuls qu'avait pu voir Kitsune. À ce souvenir, Byakuya serra un peu plus son bracelet, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil avisé d'Unohana. Ainsi, elle lui demanda :  
« Tu n'as été un peu trop dur avec elle. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Le capitaine de la sixième division se retourna vers son interlocutrice.  
« Je n'ai pas d'explication à te fournir, lui répondit Kuchiki d'un ton froid  
\- Tu es beaucoup trop dur avec elle.  
\- Si elle se comportait en noble, je serais peut-être plus indulgent  
\- Si tu te comportais en grand-frère, elle arrêterait peut-être de faire les quatre cent coups, rétorqua Unohana avec un grand sourire »

Byakuya fronça légèrement des sourcils à cette réplique. La capitaine ne manquait pas d'audace pour dire ce qu'elle pensait. Comment avait-elle osé remettre en question, son rôle d'ainé ? Certes, il n'était pas le meilleur et le plus attentionné des grands frères mais cela ne concernait que Kitsune et lui. Et personne d'autre. Quant à elle, Unohana savait qu'elle avait gagné la partie, le froncement de sourcils de Byakuya, en était la preuve. Retsu avait touché un point sensible : la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa jeune sœur Kitsune, n'était pas de tout repos.

Alors que les capitaines de la quatrième division et de la sixième division se défiaient du regard ; celui de la douzième division qui était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, se mit à soupirer bruyamment avant de déclarer d'un ton las :  
« Vous n'avez pas fini de vous provoquer ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas Kurotsuchi, siffla le Kuchiki  
\- Peut-être mais je vous ferais remarquer qu'elle n'est plus dans le Sereitei.  
\- Quoi ? demanda le noble, qui semblait avoir du mal à assimiler l'information  
\- Es-tu sourd, Kuchiki ? Je viens de te dire qu'elle n'est plus dans le Sereitei, alors remue-toi un peu sinon elle risque de faire n'importe quoi. Répliqua l'homme au visage noir et blanc  
\- Il a raison, nous devons nous dépêcher, intervint la propriétaire de Minazuki  
\- Très bien, allons-y. décida le chef de clan Kuchiki non sans jeter un regard noir au scientifique

Et je suis partie comme ça, sans un mot. Sur mon chemin, j'ai croisé pleins d'amis à mais je les ai tous envoyé balader. Hanataro, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika et tous les autres ; ils sont venus vers moi pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas, et moi au lieu de leur répondre, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je les ai tous renvoyés. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Byakuya. Vous l'avez bien entendu, non ? La honte de la famille, voilà comment il m'a appelé. Pourquoi rester ici plus longtemps dans ces conditions ? Puisque je suis le maillon faible de la chaine. Je me suis donc emmurée dans le silence et ai ignoré tous mes amis. Puis est venu le tour de Rukia, mais ne voulant pas lui parler, je l'ai ignoré pendant tout le trajet. Elle m'a alors suivi jusqu'au Seikamon pour me demander la raison de ma soudaine colère et là, je me suis retournée avant de lui dire sèchement de demander à son cher grand frère. Puis j'ai couru, couru, j'ai couru jusqu'à me retrouver dans le monde des humains. Je me n'en suis pas aperçue tout de suite, du moins pas jusqu'à ce que je croise Ichigo. Le rouquin, lorsqu'il m'avait croisé, est venu me voir mais je l'ai aussi ignoré. Il m'a pris l'épaule et m'a secoué mais je n'ai pas réagi. Il s'est alors transformé en Shinigami et m'a empoigné par le col de mon shihakusho ; et il m'a trainé dans toute la ville de Karakura par le col avant de me relâcher sur le toit de sa maison pour ensuite de me hurler dessus :  
« Tu vas me dire ce qui va pas, bordel ?!  
\- Laisse tomber Ichigo, soupirai-je  
\- Je ne laisserai pas tomber tant que tu ne me parleras pas !  
\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliquai-je d'un ton froid  
\- Je m'en contrefous ! On est amis, je te rappelle ! Hurla le Shinigami remplaçant Si tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui ce passe, je vais t'y forcer ! »

Ichigo passa alors une main devant son visage et son masque de Hollow apparut. Je soupire avant de faire même et déclare d'un ton à la fois las et fatigué :  
« C'est inutile Ichigo, si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça… »

Je dégainais alors un de mes trois zanpakutos avant de courir vers lui, tandis qu'il dégainait Zangetsu. Alors que faisais un coup vertical, il para avant de m'asséner un coup horizontal que j'évitais aisément avec un bond en arrière. Il recula à son tour et resserra sa poigne sur son sabre avant de foncer vers moi à toute allure en criant : « Getsuga Tensho ! ». Je me suis mise à ricaner devant l'évocation de son attaque, avant de pointer ma lame vers lui pour lancer un cero. S'il croyait m'avoir avec ça ! La collision entre mon cero et son Getsuga Tensho créa une épaisse fumée noire et rouge. Tandis que la fumée de l'impact de dissipait, Ichigo n'était plus devant moi. Je le cherchais alors des yeux avant de réaliser qu'il avait utilisé le shunpo. Je me suis retournée puis j'ai positionné ma lame de façon à croiser le fer. Nos lames se sont entrechoquées, nos reaitsus noirs et rouges se mélangeant par la même occasion. Hollow contre Hollow, ça c'est un truc qui me rebooste le moral ! Et au moment où Ichigo avait une ouverture sur ma défense, son masque de Hollow se brisa. J'en ai alors profité, pour lui faire un croche-patte et le faire tomber. Une fois Ichigo à terre, je me suis assise sur lui et j'ai calé mon sabre sous sa gorge. J'ai retiré alors mon masque de Hollow avant de le placer en visière.  
« J'ai gagné Ichigo. M'exclamai-je en aidant le rouquin à se relever  
\- Tu crois ? Et…qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? »

Un reaitsu étrange se fit alors sentir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ichigo qui me répondit par une signe de tête. Nous utilisâmes le shunpo pour parcourir la ville et découvrir le détenteur de cet étrange reaitsu. Nous sommes finalement arrivés dans un parc où se trouvaient non pas une personne mais deux. La première personne était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et parsemés de mèches rouges et aux yeux écarlates vêtu d'un kimono noir surmonté d'une cape également rouge. Le second individu quant à lui, était un homme beaucoup plus âgé que le premier. Il était aussi très musclé et très grand comme Zaraki, bref une véritable armoire à glace. Ses cheveux bruns et ondulés retenus en une longue queue de cheval et sa barbe mal rasée lui donnant un air de beau ténébreux. Contrairement au premier, le ténébreux était habillé d'un débardeur en cuir et d'un hakama noir. Son nez était barré d'une large cicatrice et ses yeux étaient eux-aussi écarlates. Ok, donc scannons ce beau monde ! Individu numero 1 : beau gosse au kimono et Individu numero 2 : beau ténébreux hyper barraqué et yeux qui tuent. Pourquoi je sens que le second me plait bien ? Et quoi ! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce mec est beau ! Sinon on a plus le droit de complimenter les gens… Enfin bref, je fus tirée de ma tirade mentale par « Beau gosse en kimono » qui dit tout en sortant son sabre de son fourreau :  
« Tiens des shinigamis, je ne pensais pas qu'en trouveraient si facilement.. »

Instinctivement, je jetai alors un coup d'œil à Ichigo qui souriait tout en dégainant Zangetsu. J'eus moi-aussi un rictus avant de dégainer un de mes zanpakutos . Ah la la, mon moment préféré ! Celui des combats ! Super ! Tout ce qu'il me faut pour oublier mon coup de blues ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser lors de ses combats ! Préparez-vous les beaux gosses, Kitsune arrive ! Et croyez-moi, vous allez sentir passer ma puissance !


	5. The first battle : Kitsune vs Ken

Je me suis alors jetée sur Individu numéro 2 soit « beau baraqué aux yeux qui tuent ». Celui-ci se mit à sourire avec de dégainer un katana à la garde noire de son fourreau. Je sautai alors vers sa direction avant d'abattre ma lame qu'il para aisément. Après un croisement de fer, je reculai grâce à un bond en arrière pour mieux me préparer. Pendant que je resserrai mon emprise sur ma lame, « Beau baraqué aux yeux qui tuent » disparut de mon champ de vision. Réalisant qu'il utilisait une technique de déplacement instantané, je me suis retournée et ai bloqué sa lame avec un revers de la main avant de reculer pour me repartir à l'attaque. Il maitrise le Shunpo / Sonido en plus ! Ce combat risque d'être très intéressant ! Alors que je me lançais vers en lui Shunpo, mon adversaire avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres, se mit étonnamment à me parler ce qui me coupa littéralement dans mon élan. J'aime bien parler avec mes adversaires pour trois raisons :

\- Raison numéro 1 : ça me permet de mieux connaitre mes adversaires et leurs noms au cas où je me fais rétamer.

\- Raison numéro 2 : ça aussi me permet de les narguer, de les provoquer ou même de m'amuser avec eux pour certains.

\- Raison numéro 3 : je me repose et récupère le temps que mon adversaire blablate.

Enfin bref, Individu numéro 2 ou comme je l'appelle « beau baraqué aux yeux qui tuent » se mit alors à décliner son identité toujours son superbe sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Keiro Ken. _Fit-il avec un grand sourire_ , dis-moi quel est ton nom, Shinigami ?

\- Sakura Kitsune, capitaine de la troisième division.

\- Que de beauté ! Un beau nom pour une belle Shinigami ! _s'exclama le dénommé Ken_

\- Arrête tes flatteries, beau parleur, _répondis-je d'un air faussement gêné,_ remettons-nousau combat ! _Hurlai-je avec détermination_

\- Le combat, toujours le combat…. Moi qui pensais qu'on pouvait discuter tranquillement et boire autour d'un verre… Enfin bon, prête pour une petite danse, ma chérie ? _dit-il tout en dégainant son sabre toujours avec un grand sourire_

\- Oui et crois-moi joli cœur, je vais t'envoyer valser, _lui répondis-je avec un air insolent_

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! _cria Ken tout en fonçant vers moi »_

Et là, l'impact fut grandiose. Les étincelles se mêlant à nos reaitsus, nous nous sommes mis à croiser le fer. Mon reaitsu noir et rouge contre son reaitsu écarlate, aucun de nous ne voulait perdre ce bras de fer. Alors que je prenais l'avantage sur Ken, j'entendis un cri caractéristique suivi nouvel impact se fit entendre derrière moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et vis alors Ichigo avec son bankai. Et merde ! Si Ichigo utilise son Tensa Zangetsu maintenant ça veut dire qu'il est en mauvaise posture et ça c'est pas bon pour nous... Pas bon du tout… Je fus tirée de ma réflexion par un sifflement de la part de Ken. Je rêve où il vient de me siffler ?! Ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Alors que je tournai la tête vers lui, j'ai fait l'erreur de baisser ma garde. Il repoussa ma lame d'un coup de pied avant de me transpercer l'épaule de son katana. Je me suis mis à hurler de douleur avant porter une main à mon épaule blessée. Je retire ma main, elle est couverte de sang. Génial… comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant, tiens… Je resserrai alors mon emprise sur mon zanpakuto et au moment où j'allais passer à l'attaque, Ken passa derrière mon dos et me frappa la nuque d'un revers de la main. Je tombai alors à genoux avant de porter une main à ma gorge et de cracher du sang sur le sol. Mon sang se répandit sur le bitume, teintant la pierre grise de mon liquide écarlate. Tentant de reprendre mon souffle, je posai une main sur mon cœur avant de me relever à l'aide de mon sabre. Je me redressai difficilement mais surement puis une fois debout je dégainai mon deuxième sabre avant de crier d'une voix forte :

« Mords, Kurai Hebi ! »

Kurai Hebi reprenant sa forme libérée, mes deux katanas-mon troisième restant dans son fourreau- devinrent alors deux énormes épées courbées aux lames noires et blanches semblables à deux crocs de serpent. Les deux armes sont reliées par une immense chaine réglable et métallique qui est accrochée aux tsukas noirs et rouges des zanpakutos, ce qui permet aux deux gigantesques épées de devenir une lance de plus de trois mètres de hauteur ou une sorte de fouet-épée. Du même aspect que Zangetsu libéré, chaque arme fait une taille humaine ce qui m'offre une incroyable portée et un avantage considérable lors d'un combat. La légère fumée noire et rouge émanant de Kurai Hebi étant une petite surprise pour mon adversaire. Mon adversaire, voyant ma nouvelle arme, se mit à sourire de plus belle avant de se jeter sur moi. Je réussis à esquiver de justesse grâce à un bond sur le côté avant de lui asséner un coup horizontal à l'aide de mes deux lames. Mes deux épées s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et arrachèrent un cri de douleur à Keiro. Son débardeur déchiré et taché de sang, je voyais le visage de Keiro défiguré par la douleur. Apparemment, ma petite surprise ayant fait mouche. Tout d'abord furieux, Ken se mit à rire tout en caressant la barbe à mon grand étonnement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Il vient de se prendre un coup de Kurai Hebi en Shikai et il rigole ! Je comprends plus rien là ! Et attends… C'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu contrer Kurai Hebi ! C'est impossible il faut que je réessaye ! Je reculai alors avant de faire tournoyer une de mes lames géantes à l'aide de ma chaine. Trois secondes. Il approche. Deux secondes. Je concentre mon énergie spirituelle. Une seconde. Je l'abats vers ma cible. Le choc créa une énorme fumée qui éleva des tonnes de poussière. L'épaisse fumée couvrant mon champ de vision et ne sentant plus le reaitsu de mon adversaire, j'en déduisis qu'il n'était plus en état de se battre. C'est alors qu'une odeur singulière vint à mes narines, cette odeur, je la connaissais. Je reniflai une nouvelle fois de façon à l'identifier et j'eus un flash à ce moment. Cette odeur… C'est celle d'un Hollow ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Ne me dites que...

« Oh non Ichigo… C'est pas vrai ! »

Je me suis mise alors à courir. Si ce crétin d'Ichigo s'est transformé en Hollow, c'est mauvais signe ! Il faut absolument que je le retrouve avant qu'il fasse n'importe quoi ! Tandis que j'utilisai le Sonido pour essayer de retrouver mon ami rouquin, je remarquai que la température avait fortement et soudainement augmentée. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce que j'entende un hurlement de guerre suivi d'un : « Souffle, Shonetsu no doragon ! » J'eus juste le temps de me jeter à terre qu'un immense dragon de feu passa à l'endroit où je me trouvais auparavant. Mais c'était quoi ça ?! Je me relevai difficilement et vis Ken qui me narguait avec son éternel sourire. Il me toisa du regard avant de se mettre à me dire tout en riant :

« Alors, il te plait, mon shikai ?

\- Ton…ton shikai ? »

La seule réponse que j'eue fut un nouvel assaut de son dragon de feu. Au moment où la créature de flammes allait fondre sur moi, je stoppai le dragon avec mes deux lames positionné en croix. L'impact me fit reculer de plusieurs mètres et je fus obligé de libérer un peu de mon énergie spirituelle pour ancrer mes pieds dans le sol. De la sueur perlant sur mon front et ma blessure à l'épaule me faisant souffrir le martyre; ne m'aidait pas vraiment de plus, la chaleur était insoutenable, si bien que je lâchai mes zanpakutos. Mon adversaire, profita de mon moment de faiblesse pour m'attaquer à l'aide de son dragon. La créature enflammée me mordit férocement à l'épaule. J'hurlai de douleur et je me dégageai de la gueule du monstre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon épaule et découvris avec horreur trois énormes plaies ainsi que mon shihakusho déchiré. En mauvaise posture, je me suis remise à courir. Il faut à tout prix que je retrouve Ichigo, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Mon adversaire quant à lui, me poursuivait toujours tout en me provoquant continuellement. Au moment où je venais de retrouver mon ami roux ; je le vis avec son apparence de Vasto Lorde, Tensa Zangetsu à la main. Il était vachement amoché, le torse lacéré. La totale. Tandis que m'approchait de lui, une nouvelle attaque de la part de mon asaillant me coupa dans mon élan. Ken, son dragon de feu derrière lui, se mit à me demander une chose inattendue :

« Alors Kitsune, pourquoi tu ne te transformes pas ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Arrête de faire l'innoncente, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je sais ce que tu es alors, transforme-toi en Hollow.

\- Hein ?! _S'étrangla Kitsune_ »

Comment il sait que je peux me transformer en Hollow ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher ça ?! Y avait que les Shinigamis qui 3taient au courant alors cela voulait dire que l'un deux a... Non ! Il ne faut pas que je pense comme cela ! Il veut voir ma Hollowmorphose ? Et bien il va la voir ! Je vais en finir un seul coup ou d'un moins essayer ! Mon aura noire et rouge flottant dans l'air, je resserrai la garde sur mes deux zanpakutos avant de me jeter sur lui, les cornes de mon masque en avant. Au moment où j'allais le toucher avec Kurai Hebi, je tombai lourdement à terre. Ma main essayant de combler l'hémorragie naissante je m'écroulai lamentablement. Transpercée par son sabre. Il retira sa lame avant de l'essuyer sur son hakama. À ce moment, je vis aussi Ichigo tomber à terre, à bout de force. Sa chute me paraissait longue et interminable, je réalisai l'évidence. Nous avions tous les deux perdu. Et ce lamentablement. Un rictus passa sur mon visage rongé par la douleur, je ne pouvais pas être là, étendue. Je ne peux tout simplement pas perdre, non… Je suis capitaine au Gotei 13, bordel ! Je ne peux pas perdre contre un mec qui ressemble mentalement à Shunsui ! J'ai pas vécu tout ça pour perdre contre un vulgaire inconnu ! Je n'ai pas le droit mourir comme cela, comme un vulgaire chien ! Pas ici et pas maintenant ! Un cliquetis métallique, je levai mes yeux et mon visage plein de boue.

Alors que je vis. Mon bourreau. Un homme dont j'ignorais tout il y n'a même pas cinq minutes et qui voulait m'éliminer pour X raisons. Tsss, et dire que je pensais vivre longtemps et finir tranquillement ma vie au Seireitei... Tu parles, ma vie va finir de la même façon qu'elle a commencé : merdique et triste sans mes proches. Mon adversaire au-dessus de moi, il retournait sa lame de façon à ce que la lame soit pointée en direction de ma tête. Je soupirai. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à m'achever, j'aperçus derrière lui une fleur de cerisier. Je pensais alors un hasard jusqu'à ce que j'en vois deux, puis trois, un trentaine, une cinquantaine, eunt bientôt un millier de fleurs de cerisier qui dansaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Je crus rêver mais non, une voix caractéristique se fit alors entendre.

« Disperse-toi Senbonzakura. »

Byakuya….


	6. Thanks you Brother

**Coucou ! Me voici pour une nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecteur à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

Alors que je vis mon adversaire au-dessus de moi s'apprêtant à m'achever, j'aperçus derrière lui une fleur de cerisier, puis deux, puis trois, un trentaine, une cinquantaine, un milliers de fleurs de cerisier. Je crus rêver mais non, une voix caractéristique se fit alors entendre.

« Disperse-toi Senbonzakura. »

Byakuya…. Ainsi, tu es venu me sauver, grand frère ? Alors que Byakuya dirigeait les pétales de rose de son shikai, il se tourna vers moi. Je constatai alors que pour une fois, il ne me lançait pas son regard gris sombre dur et sévère comme la plupart du temps mais un regard désolé et compatissant. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ; Byakuya Kuchiki, le grand noble au caractère aussi froid que le bankai de Toshiro, lançant un regard compatissant à une personne. Ladite personne étant sa sœur à moitié Hollow. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça et pour cause, à force de le provoquer et de lui faire vivre un enfer, il était la plupart du temps sur les nerfs. Le voir comme ça était un véritable choc pour moi. Tandis qu'il me regardait toujours, je décochai un sourire encourageant malgré la douleur me parcourant le corps et la brûlure du zanpakuto de Keiro. Tu n'as pas à être désolé Byakuya, c'est de ma faute pas de la tienne. À force d'en faire qu'à ma tête et à me vexer, il est normal que je redescende un peu sur terre. J'aurais dû agir en capitaine responsable et prévenir la Soul Society au lieu de foncer dans le tas. Mais toi grand frère comme à chaque fois, tu me sors des ennuis et peu importe si tu en as à cause de moi. Tu m'as toujours soutenu malgré tes airs d'iceberg et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Alors que je regardais le combat entre Ken et mon frère, je sentis un liquide sur mes joues, je regardai alors le sol et vis de l'eau se mélanger à mon sang. Serait-ce…Des larmes ? Non impossible, un Hollow tel que moi ne versait pas de larmes. Non…Ce n'était pas ça, je levai alors les yeux vers le ciel et constatai qu'il était d'un gris menaçant. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il pleuvait.

Arasée et laissant la pluie nettoyer mes plaies, je laissai retomber lourdement ma tête sur le bitume mouillé à la fois par l'eau et par mon sang. Dans mon état, je ne pouvais que regarder le combat et espérer que grand-frère gagne. Alors que les deux se combattaient toujours et que les parades étaient de la partie, je tendais ma main ensanglantée vers Kurai Hebi. Le moindre effort me faisait souffrir le martyr et je grimaçai à cause de mes nombreuses blessures mais je tendais ma main meurtrie toujours plus loin. Il fallait absolument que je l'attrape ! Je ne pouvais le laisser là, jonchant le sol boueux ! J'entendais ses plaintes et ses paroles disant de me battre, c'était insupportable... Il faisait tout pour me pousser à me rejeter dans la mêlée mais moi je restais à terre et continuais de me lamenter. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? J'ai perdu… Mon masque de Hollow était brisé, mes côtes cassées, ma volonté anéantie… Et…Non je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon frère ! Combien de fois ai-je continué de me battre alors que mon corps était dans un état médiocre ? Combien de fois, j'ai repoussé mes limites ? Je suis un Hollow et une capitaine du Gotei, bordel ! Tant que je serai consciente et en vie, je pourrais encore me battre contre ce guignol !

Alors que je tenais fermement la poignée de Kurai Hebi avec le peu de force qui me restait, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Un reaitsu de fou et un autre de serial-killer. Des reaitsus de capitaines pour être plus précise, ce qui s'annonçait mal mais très mal. Je sentis alors des mains sur mes épaules. Ces deux contacts me firent hurler de douleur. La première main, je reconnus son propriétaire sans problème car un seul capitaine était assez étrange pour avoir un ongle bleu de sept centimètres sur le majeur. et, oui pantin désarticulé était là mais je demandais ce qu'il foutait là exactement, parce que si c'est lui mon sauveur, je ne donnerais pas chère de ma peau. En fait, je serai carrément foutue si c'est lui qui vient à ma rescousse alors espérons que la seconde personne soit quelqu'un de confiance, genre Jushiro.

Par contre, la seconde main j'eus plus de mal à l'identifier. Autant la main de Mayuri je peux la reconnaitre entre mille, autant une main « normale »… Tandis que je me retournai, je vis à ma gauche Mayuri et à ma droite Retsu. Ils me soulevèrent par les deux bras et ce malgré mes protestations, ils me tenaient fermement ce qui me faisait souffrir horriblement.

«Hey, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On te rapatrie au Seireitei avant que tu ne meures vidée de tous tes organes, andouille, _grogna le scientifique_

\- Lâcher moi, je veux encore me battre ! _hurlai-je tout en me débattant »_

Je réussis à me dégager de la poigne de fer des deux et me suis précipitée sur Kurai Hebi gisant au sol sous sa forme libérée. À cause de ma fatigue, de mes blessures et du terrain glissant, je me suis écroulée dans une flaque qui éclaboussa les alentours. Alors que je voulais me relever quelque chose m'en empêcha, je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon haori et vis un pied sur mon manteau de capitaine. Retsu l'avait posé pour m'empêcher de me relever. Tandis que je lui hurlai de me laisser y aller, le Kurotsuchi m'attrapa par le col pour me mettre à sa hauteur avant de me donner une gifle magistrale.

« Mais regarde-toi un peu, espèce d'idiote ! La façon dont tu es tombée est tout simplement pitoyable ! Mais tu réfléchis un peu ? Tu tiens vraiment à mourir stupidement et maintenant ? Si c'est ça, tu n'as qu'à y aller si c'est ce que tu veux ! Personne ne te retient et surtout pas moi. Mais je te conseillerais de réfléchir un peu au lieu de repousser tes limites inutilement et de te lancer dans un combat suicidaire ! s'énerva _le scientifique puis en reprenant d'un ton plus calme avec un sourire aux lèvres,_ si tu veux te battre, je te conseille de t'entrainer sérieusement au lieu de t'agiter comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi comme sujet d'expérience, alors évite de mourir pendant ce temps-là.. Alors, que choisis-tu, Kitsune ? »

Ça me gêne de l'admettre mais pour une fois, Kurotsuchi a raison… Oui vous avez bien entendu, j'ai dit que Mayuri a raison et ne m'obliger à le répéter ! Je baissai la tête pendant plusieurs secondes avant de la relever, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Ma réponse fut sans appel.

« Je…je…m'entraine… _Réussis-je à articuler_ »

Il me déposa sans ménagement pour ne pas dire jeter et je tombai une nouvelle à terre. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Je le hais ! Alors qu'Unohana m'aidait à me relever, une chaleur soudaine vint nous envelopper. Sachant d'où venait cette fournaise et de la sueur perlant sur mon front, une grande peur monta subitement en mon être et alors que je m'imaginais mille et une chose pour me prouver le contraire, une phrase significative confirma mon angoisse et mes doutes. Alors que le dragon de feu de Ken fonçait sur mon frère, j'hurlai à Byakuya de s'écarter. Alors que Byakuya réussit à passer dans le dos de Ken à l'aide du shunpo, je sentis un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de mon ventre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon shihakusho et découvris avec horreur qu'une flèche me transperçait de part à et d'autre. Celui qui l'avait lancé n'était qu'autre que l'adversaire d'Ichigo enfin ancien adversaire puisqu'Ichigo s'est fait rétamé tout comme moi d'ailleurs… En plus du sang qui m'obstruait la vue, je commençais à voir flou et l'énergie ainsi que la vie quittait peu à peu mes membres. Tandis que mes paupières se fermaient la dernière et seule chose qui parvint à mes oreilles avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience était :

« Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi… »

J'ai mal partout, j'ai horriblement froid, mes membres me font souffrir le martyre, j'ai l'impression que ma tête a été compressée comme je ne sais quoi et je n'ai nullement envie de me lever. J'ai pas envie d'aller travailler… Et mais un instant ! Ce jour-là, je n'étais pas à la Soul Society mais autre part… L'ennui c'est que j'ignore où je me trouvais et ça, c'est vraiment chiant. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est d'avoir entendu « Senbonzakura Kageyoshi… » Ca me dit quelque chose, oui l'attaque ! Ma défaite et grand frère qui est venu ! Et une minute… Je pense donc je suis je suis donc je vis… Moi qui pensais que c'était la fin. J'ouvris les yeux et la lumière fut si intense que je dus me protéger les yeux à l'aide de ma main et découvris que celle-ci était recouverte de bandages. Il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir reconnaitre les contours de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Une fois habituée à la lumière, je pus m'apercevoir que mon shihakusho et mon haori se trouvaient sur une table de chevet à ma droite. Une fois redressé sur mes coudes et après avoir retroussé les manches de mon kimono blanc, je pris le seau d'eau à ma gauche afin de me débarbouiller le visage. Dans mon reflet, je constatai que mon visage présentait de nombreux pansements. Pour avoir autant de bandages sur le corps, j'en vraiment du en baver. Je me levai pour me diriger vers la fenêtre pour profiter de l'ai frais. Tandis que je profitai de la vue et du parfum des cerisiers, j'entendis un léger toussotement derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis le Kurotsuchi dos à la porte, un sourire mauvais gravé sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il s'approcha de moi, je me remis à ma contemplation tout en lui demandant sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Mayuri ?

\- Et bien, je suis venu voir comment tu allais, _me répondit le scientifique avec son sourire_

\- Oui c'est ça moque-toi de moi… Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de me réveiller que je suis à l'ouest. Et puis…Où sommes-nous et où sont les autres ?

\- Pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes dans le magasin d'Urahara et les autres sont partis depuis longtemps. Ils sont partis patrouiller et si tu veux tout savoir, nous sommes seuls. _M'expliqua le Shinigami_

\- Seuls ? _répétai-je en ayant du mal à assimiler l'information_

\- Oui. Pourquoi, tu as peur de rester seule avec moi ? _demanda le capitaine de la douzième division tout en conservant son sourire_

\- J'ai pas envie d'être disséqué pendant que les autres sont absents, c'est tout. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? _dis-je en ignorant sa remarque_

\- Que tu sois convalescente ou en service, tu dors toujours autant…

\- Te fous pas de moi et réponds à ma question.

-Tu as dormi pendant six jours entiers. Tu as eu de la chance, la flèche a manqué de peu ton cœur. Moi qui pensais que ma rivale allait enfin rendre les armes, c'est avec regret que je te vois en vie…

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire ce plaisir, je te ferais chier jusqu'au bout ! Et t'as dit quoi ? J'ai dormi pendant six jours ? Pendant six jours que je n'avais pas vu ni ta tronche d'idiot masque noir et blanc de débile ni ton horrible chapeau qui est la preuve de ton mauvais gout ? Mais c'est le rêve ! Moi qui avait tant espéré ! _dis-je en éclatant de rire, ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire car je me suis mise à cracher du sang juste après_

\- Ferme-la Hollow ou tu risques de retourner dans ton coma, l _e menaca le Kurotsuchi en dégainant son sabre_

\- Non plus sérieusement, ces six jours m'ont permis de faire une mise au point avec mon zanpakuto. _Dis-je avec un sourire_

\- Voyons ça...Et que comptes-tu faire à présent ? _me demanda visage noir et blanc_

\- Ce que je compte faire ? M'entrainer afin de récupérer mon masque de Hollow.

\- Alors dépêche de le récupérer que je puisse te disséquer, _dit Mayuri avant de s'en aller en Shunpo_ »

Une fois Mayuri parti, j'enfilai mon shihakusho et mon haori, remis le kimono blanc dans une armoire et attacha mes trois zanpakutos à mon obi. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux trois katanas avant de me mettre à parler mentalement avec Kurai Hebi :

« _À ton avis, tu penses que ce sera facile pour récupérer mon masque de Hollow ?_

 _\- Bah connaissant ton Hollow intérieur pour reprendre ton masque, va falloir combattre._

 _\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi… T'es avec moi sur ce coup ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, me répondit Kurai Hebi, faut bien que je rattrape tes conneries »_

Je me dirigeai alors vers la porte. Kurai Hebi a raison si je me veux reprendre mon masque et prétendre au titre de Vasto Lorde, faut que je combatte mon Hollow intérieur ! Mais le connaissant, ça risque d'être compliqué !

* * *

 **Les coulisses du chapitre**

 **Kitsune : Hey ! Pourquoi j'ai été battu ! Je suis le perso principal, j'dois être badass !**

 **Ichigo : Et moi donc ! Je suis censé être le perso le plus fort du manga, le-plus-fort !**

 **Byakuya : Permets moi d'émettre des doutes Kurosaki Ichigo.**

 **Ichigo : Byakuya, c'est pas sympa...**

 **Byakuya : Les nobles s'adressent aucune sympathie aux roturiers... D'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas ce que mes deux sœurs te trouvent.**

 **Kitsune : Surtout Rukia...**

 **Ichigo *agitant ses deux bras devant lui pour les calmer* : Et mais arrêtez avec vos suspensions à deux balles ! Et je t'en supplie, toi qui lit cette fic tirée par les cheveux, si tu m'aimes bien, sauve-moi !**

 **Shi *dans une tenue d'assistante téléphonique* : Si vous voulez sauver Ichigo, appuyer le 1. Sinon, envoie une review au 2. Si vous voulez passer, une journée avec un de nos bishos (ou plusieurs), contacter nous en appuyant sur le 3. Nos Espadas, nos Shinigamis renégats ou encore les Shinigamis sexys seront ravis de vous servir.**

 **Tous les bg de Bleach : Naaaaann !**

 **À plus !**


	7. Lost memories

**Coucou ! Ici Shinigami-baka alias Shi ! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard qu'a pris cette fic mais comme je suis en train d'écrire la suite sur , je suis assez occupée ! Mais comme je suis en vacances, les chapitres seront publiés plus vite puisqu'ils sont déjà rédigés jusqu'au chapitre 22 !**

Kitsune : Arrête ton char et mets le chapitre ! Que je puisse enfin me reposer !

Mayuri : Elle n'est pas tord... J'ai hâte qu'on me revoie puisque je suis l'un des protagonistes...

Kitsune : T'es au courant que c'est moi qui suis l'héroïne ou ?

Ichigo : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord ! Je suis le héros du manga original et la seule fois où on me voie je me fais retamer !

Shi : Ça suffit, je ne veux plus vous entendre tous les trois ! Quant à toi Ichigo, t'auras ton quart d'heure de gloire plus tard alors pour le temps tu attends et tu la boucles ! Si vous vous voulez faire vos stars, c'est dans le bonus à la fin du chapitre, clair ?

Les trois : Ouais...

Shi : Bien maintenant, passons enfin au chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture du chapitre et enjoy !

* * *

J'étais à présent dans la cave servant de la salle d'entrainement du magasin Urahara. Vous vous demandez ce que je faisais là ? Et bien la réponse est simple : j'attends quelqu'un plus précisément quelqu'un de mon monde intérieur. J'attendis plusieurs minutes et vu que la personne ne se pressait pas pour venir, je fermais les yeux et m'asseyais pour méditer. J'étais dans un silence apaisant jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air vint me chatouiller la joue. Sachant d'où cette brise venait et irritée d'être dérangée, je soulevai alors les paupières et vis sans surprise un beau jeune homme brun debout devant moi. D'environ la vingtaine et les prunelles d'un noir d'encre hormis les pupilles d'un gris sombre, l'individu vêtu d'un shihakusho blanc et d'un haori noir prit la parole tout en m'adressant un sourire charmeur. Oui vous l'aurez bien compris, mon beau gosse et charmeur d'Hollow intérieur se trouvait devant moi et si vous voulez tout savoir, il s'appelle Kura.

« Salut. Alors Kitsune, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda le grand brun avec son sourire de tombeur»

Je détestais quand mon Hollow intérieur faisait cela : jouer à celui qui ne comprenait rien. Ça m'énervait au plus haut point. Comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi je l'avais fait sortir de mon monde intérieur et l'avais amené dans la cave spéciale d'Urahara ! Oui c'est ça Kura, fout-toi de moi avec ton sourire… Qui rira bien rira le dernier ! Et c'est en criant, car oui mon Hollow intérieur me désespérait mais à un niveau élevé, que je lui répondis :  
« Arrête de te moquer Kura ! Si je t'ai fait sortir de mon monde intérieur pour t'amener ici, il y a une bonne raison !  
\- Par pitié…Ne crie pas comme ça Kitsune, je viens de me réveiller depuis ces six jours où tu t'es faite rétamée alors fais-moi de bruit s'il te plait… »

Mais qui m'a fichu un Hollow intérieur pareil ?! Comment un mou du genou pareil peut-être un Hollow ? Parfois, j'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser que c'est lui qui me sort de situations critiques… Enfin bon, je n'ai pas eu plus de temps pour me lamenter. Puisque le beau brun me servait de Hollow intérieur me demanda tout en se grattant la tête, ce que je voulais. Et c'est tout naturellement et sans passer par quatre chemins que je lui dis :  
« Ce que je veux ? C'est simple, je veux récupérer mon masque de Hollow.  
\- Ton masque de Hollow ? Tu veux parler de celui qui a été détruit lors de ton combat ?  
\- Oui, je suis venue pour que tu me donnes mon masque, répondis-je plein de détermination  
\- Un nouveau masque ? demanda le jeune homme avant de partir dans un fou rire »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rigole comme ca ? Ça c'est l'arnaque à plein nez, j'vous le dis ! Irritée, je dégainais un sabre avant de placer la pointe de la lame sous la gorge du brun. Le Hollow regarda la lame puis me regarda avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux mais toujours avec un sourire en coin :  
« Tu me demandes de te donner un nouveau masque or c'est impossible.  
\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que me racontes Kura…demandai-je en accentuant la pression sur sa gorge  
\- Laisse-moi finir, dit-il tout en écartant la lame de son cou, si tu veux avoir un nouveau masque, il faut que tu te remettes en question et sérieusement. Si tu veux ton masque, tu vas devoir le reprendre. Les Hollows ont toujours usé de la force pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient alors réveille-toi et bat-toi ! »

Tandis qu'il m'attaquait avec un sabre, je portais instinctivement une main à mon obi mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. Je jetai un vif coup d'œil mais ne vis aucun sabre. Même celui que je tenais précédemment dans ma paume avait disparu ! Mais c'est quoi, ce délire ?! Alors que j'esquivais son coup d'estoc avec un bond en arrière, un détail attira mon attention : deux sabres rangés dans leur fourreau étaient attachés à l'obi de Kura…Kurai Hebi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui fout encore celui-là ? Au moment où j'ai besoin de lui, il me lâche ? Saleté de zanpakuto ! Kura voyant ma tête ahurie, m'expliqua :

« Tu te demandes ce que Kurai Hebi fait dans ma main et bien c'est simple : tu as peur. Horriblement peur, tu as beau le cacher, la peur se lit dans tes yeux. Tant que tu auras peur, tu ne pourras récupérer ni Kurai Hebi, ni ton masque ! Alors bats-toi ! »

Kura sauta alors en ma direction pour m'asséner un coup vertical que je réussis à éviter en me décalant sur le côté. Tandis qu'il essayait de dégager le sabre du sol, je me suis mise alors à courir, le temps que je trouve un moyen de récupérer mon masque et par la même occasion mon zanpakuto. Sans arme, je ne peux pas l'attaquer de front… Le kido, même pas en rêve jamais je n'arriverais à le toucher… Alors que je courais encore et toujours, je m'arrêtai soudainement et je me suis à observer les environs. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucune pression spirituelle. Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? Alors que je suais à grosse goutte et regardais de tous les côtés, une brise fit voler mon haori derrière mon dos et sans que je m'en rende compte, il était derrière moi.  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit, avec la peur tu n'arriveras jamais à rien. »

J'évitai son coup de justesse mais son attaque m'ayant déstabilisé, je tombai à terre. Mon adversaire ne me laissa pas de répit et me donna un fulgurent coup de pied au ventre qui m'envoya valser sur mètres jusqu'à ce je rencontre un rocher qui s'écroula sous mon poids. Je me relevai avec difficulté et me suis mise à tousser du sang que j'essuyai d'un revers de la main. Le Hollow usa du Sonido pour se retrouver devant moi et me regarda avec déception. Il me prit par le col pour me mette à sa hauteur.  
« Tu es faible, me dit-il en me donnant un coup de poing, tu n'as pas l'étoffe pour être capitaine, un autre coup de poing, et par-dessus-tout tu as peur.  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, hurlai-je en mettant de donner un coup de pied au visage »

Il me lâcha surpris et déséquilibré, et recula des plusieurs pas avant d'essuyer le filet de sang. Après avoir regardé le sang sur sa main, il fonça vers moi, furieux et le sabre à la main. Voyant l'impact arrivé, je me préparai du mieux que je pus et me ruai vers lui en shunpo. Le choc fut si immense qu'il souleva de la poussière et tandis qu'elle se dissipait, je découvris avec stupeur que je tenais en mains un katana à la tsuka noire. C'était un vulgaire katana mais c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! Une arme ! Et puis même si ce n'est pas mon zanpakuto, c'était une belle arme… Mon adversaire, fut d'abord étonné mais se remit à sourire avant de déclarer :  
« Je vois…Tu as réussi à obtenir une arme mais je vois que tu as toujours peur. Mais quand vas-tu te remettre en question, bon sang ?! Tu veux récupérer ton masque ? Alors pose-toi les bonnes questions au lieu d'hésiter ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi, tu te bats ! me cria-t-il avant de me donner une gifle  
\- Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à une Vasto Lorde, commencai-je avant de me faire couper par Kura, et…  
\- Et quoi ? Quel sorte de Vasto Lorde s'allie avec son ennemi et pourchasse sa propre race ? me cracha le brun au visage avant de me frapper à nouveau  
\- Je…suis…à-moitié…Shinigami… Réussis-je à articuler  
\- Et pourquoi favoriser l'un au détriment l'autre ? me demanda mon Hollow intérieur  
\- Je..je…  
\- Ca suffit, le combat… »

Mon adversaire repoussa mon katana à l'aide de son pied avant de passer derrière moi en Sonido pour me donner un coup vertical qui figea Kurai Hebi dans mon épaule. J'hurlai de douleur avant de me dégager de la douloureuse morsure du fer. Kura libéra mon zanpakuto puis me donna un coup qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et me donna un coup horizontal qui me taillada l'abdomen. Kura ne me laissa pas le temps de contre-attaquer et m'asséna un coup de coude dans le ventre qui me poussa à reculer. Sachant que j'étais en mauvaise posture, je me remis une énième fois à courir. Le brun, me voyant battre en retraite, fit tournoyer une des lames de Kurai Hebi au-dessus de sa tête avant de la lancer. Au même moment où je me retournai, la chaine de Kurai Hebi enserra mes jambes et me fit tomber vers l'avant.

Tandis que Kura reprit mon zanpakuto libéré et le positionna en croix dans son dos, je crachai du sang sur le sol rocheux. Il se retourna alors vers moi et positionna sa main devant lui, la paume vers moi. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il faisait avant que sa main ne soit entourée d'une aura rouge. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer son cero, il termina la phrase qu'il avait commencée précédemment sous mon regard horrifié :  
«…est fini.. »  
Malgré son côté chiant, il a raison. Il faut que je me pose les questions sans ca je n'aurais jamais les bonnes réponses. Je suis à moitié-Hollow alors pourquoi servir les Shinigamis ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi et quand ai-je décidé de devenir une Shinigami, au juste ? Car, aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, je les détestais à l'époque. L'époque où j'errais sans but, sans famille…

*Flash-back*

« Papa, ne me laisse pas…m'abandonne pas papa, s'il te plait… gémit faiblement une pauvre petite fille entre deux sanglots étouffés  
\- Ne pleure pas ma fille, rassura du mieux l'homme en se baissant à la même hauteur que son enfant  
\- Mais les Shinigamis ? demanda l'enfant toujours secouée par ses sanglots silencieux  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon enfant et cours, cours le plus point possible, dit-il le père de la fillette en essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de ses griffes »

L'enfant sauta et se lova dans les bras de l'homme tandis que celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras musclés et de sa longue queue de reptile. Elle se sentait comme dans un cocon dans les bras de son père, la chaleur de son corps redonnant du baume au cœur de la fille aux cheveux de jais. Alors que l'homme attira sa protégée contre lui, la petite fille quant à elle, tirait sur les immenses cornes de taureau du masque de son père comme lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble. Lorsque qu'ils jouaient ensemble… Ce souvenir décocha un sourire mélancolique à la fillette. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne reverrait probablement pas et c'est cela qui lui faisait le plus peur, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle voulait vivre avec son papa et sa maman mais pas seule. Seule, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais…Rien qu'avec cette pensée, les sanglots de la gamine reprirent de plus belle alors qu'ils venaient de se calmer grâce à l'étreinte qu'elle avait échangée avec son père. Son père, qui était un Arrancar, releva la tête de son enfant avant de lui sourire tristement, il devina ses angoisses rien qu'avec un regard bleuté et s'entreprit de la consoler.  
«Ne t'en fais pas je sais que tout ira bien, tu es une petite fille très courageuse et puis un jour tu verras, on sera réuni, dit-il en déposant la fillette au sol

Papa…. _L'appela faiblement l'enfant"_

Trop tard, il s'était déjà rué vers les Menos, les griffes en avant. La fillette aurait dû le prévoir, il avait activé sa Résurreccion. Elle baissa la tête, les yeux embués de larmes avant de tenir fébrilement le collier que son papa lui avait offert. Un joli bijou en argent qui symbolisait une fleur de Camellia. Papa….papa… il allait partir, il fallait le rattraper pour rentrer à la maison. Il fallait pas qu'il croise les méchants dehors…. Papa...papa… Il allait….

"Papa ! _Hurla la fillette"_

*Fin du flash-back*

Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, cette pauvre fillette qui pleurait…c'était moi. Depuis ce temps, je n'ai plus jamais pleuré, jamais. Même quand je me blessais ou me coupais avec un de mes sabres, je ne pleurais pas car de toute façon, je suis une Hollow et les Hollow ne versent pas de larmes. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette soirée et comble de l'ironie, ce fameux jour était mon anniversaire. Le jour où j'avais perdu mes parents à cause des Hollows. Les Shinigamis… je les ai vu arriver après le combat mais il était trop tard, j'avais vu mon père tomber. Ils auraient pu le sauver mais ils sont venus après que tout soit fini. Je crois que je m'en suis toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu me battre.

Sans famille, ni maison, je me suis alors mise à errer dans le Hueco Mundo où je me suis entrainée au maniement de zanpakuto dans une grotte isolée des autres Hollows. Je m'entraînais pour être plus forte et parvenir au Bankai, l'étape ultime des Shinigamis. À cette époque, j'étais tellement à l'ouest que je ne savais même pas pourquoi je voulais maitriser le Bankai mais tant que je m'améliorais, cela me suffisait. Et voulant toujours plus de puissance, j'ai combattu bon nombre de Shinigamis dont un mec bizarre avec des cheveux bleus et qui pendant notre combat, m'avait beaucoup cherché et qui me cherche jusqu'à aujourd'hui d'ailleurs... Et puis un jour, sur un coup de tête, j'ai décidé de laisser le Hueco Mundo derrière moi pour tenter ma chance au Seireitei. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre alors autant devenir une Shinigami et pourquoi pas capitaine. Une Vasto Lorde capitaine… À l'époque j'y croyais pas vraiment mais l'avenir m'avait prouvé le contraire et puis maintenant, je suis une idole au Sereitei. Tout le monde veut intégrer la troisième division dirigée par la femme capitaine, Kitsune Sakura Kuchiki ! Et il faut l'avouer…depuis mon arrivée en tant que capitaine, les hommes en ont pris cher ! De un je suis la troisième femme capitaine et de deux je suis à moitié-Hollow, et de trois je fais partie de l'Association des femmes Shinigamis donc, trois fois plus de problèmes !

Mais… maintenant que Kura m'y a fait penser, je réalise une chose… je sais pourquoi je suis devenue une Shinigami. Sur le coup, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi mais je sais pourquoi je me suis engagé dans les treize armées de la cour. C'est parce que… Non en fait, j'sais pas. Enfin, je sais surtout pourquoi je me suis toujours pas barrée du Gotei. Et ça me suffit largement comme réponse.

Et puis de toute façon, je compte bien récupérer mon masque, bordel ! Je suis une Vasto Lorde, oui ou non ? Alors, je vais pas me laisser démonter par l'autre guignol qui me sert d'Hollow intérieur ! S'il croit qu'il m'a achevé avec son mini cero, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Heureusement que j'avais paré au dernier moment avec mon katana !  
« Sans déconner sérieux… Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu m'as mis K-O avec ton cero ? Si c'est le cas, tu me déçois Kura… dis-je en me relevant  
\- Tiens, tu n'es pas si faible que ça finalement… Alors, tu as trouvé pourquoi, tu te battais ?  
\- Bah, j'trouverais avec le temps ! Ce qui compte c'est l'instant présent et crois-moi, j'ai l'intention de récupérer ce foutu masque ! »

Je courus en sa direction, mon katana à la main tandis qu'il foncait vers moi avec Kurai Hebi. Ce coup sera décisif et aucun de nous ne l'ignorait, je gagne : je récupère mon zanpakuto et mon masque ; je perds : je finis à l'hôpital voire à la morgue. Et… Kurai Hebi, je sais que tu m'entends ! Alors écoute bien…Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure des partenaires mais aide-moi sur ce coup, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Alors si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi alors…. Reviens moi !

L'impact fut grandiose si bien le fracas de deux armes créa de nombreuses étincelles et souleva un immense nuage de poussière. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, je constatai que je ne tenais non pas le katana avec lequel j'avais lancé l'attaque mais bien Kurai Hebi sous sa forme scellée, deux sabres en main et le troisième entre les dents tandis que mon Hollow intérieur, tenait mon « ancien »katana. Mais comment et quand on a interverti ?! Et qu'est-ce que je fous avec un de mes sabres dans la bouche ?! Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs un manga que j'ai lu où un mec avait trois sabres et était un pirate mais je m'égare là.  
Enfin bref pendant que j'étais en pleine interrogation ; un détail sur la lame de mon adversaire attira mon attention, je pouvais y apercevoir mon reflet et c'était avec surprise que je vis mon visage recouvert d'un nouveau masque de Hollow. Avec ses cornes de taureau métalliques, son nez en métal surmonté de pics, ses joues creuses, ses plaques d'acier au front et au menton ce masque était semblable au précédent la seule différente étant les motifs du masque. Au lieu des quatre bandes sur le côté droit du masque, se trouvait deux larges bandes rouges qui partaient des tempes pour finir au-dessus des dents, de part et d'autre du masque. Aussi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que mon nouveau masque ressemblait à celui d'Ichigo sous sa forme de Vasto Lorde.  
« Alors, tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué mais je te propose un marché… Je t'entraine pendant une journée au Santoryu, la technique à trois sabres et toi en échange, tu me laisses me promener pendant une journée au Sereitei. Ça marche ?  
\- Ça marche, répondis-je après plusieurs minutes de réflexion  
\- D'ici là entraine-toi avec ton « ami » masqué parce que tu en as bien besoin, dit-il avec un sourire avant de disparaitre »

Je soupirai de soulagement, Kura…décidément il ne changera jamais celui-là. Enfin bon, je vais pas me plaindre puisqu'il va m'apprendre une nouvelle technique. Santoryu, la technique à trois sabres… Ça risque d'être intéressant ! Et m'entrainer avec Mayuri ? Je ne vais seulement m'entrainer avec lui, je vais lui donner une bonne raclée ! J'ai toujours pas digéré ma défaite contre lui ! Alors que je m'apprêtai à ranger mes sabres, je sentis plusieurs pressions spirituelles puis entendis :  
« Déchiquette Ashisogi Jizo. »

Sérieux, le Shikai ? Tss, il changera jamais celui-là ! Je souris et me retournai en mettant en position de garde. Fais gaffe à tes fesses Yuri-kun car cette fois-ci, je l'aurais ma revanche !

* * *

 **Bonus de chapitre : les coulisses du tournage !**

 **Mayuri : C'est une blague ?**

 **Kitsune : Quoi ?**

 **Mayuri : Je n'ai qu'une seule réplique dans ce chapitre... Une seule... Comment un être aussi génial que moi ne peut avoir qu'une seule phrase dans un chapitre ! Je suis quand même l'acolyte de L'Idiote congénitale !**

 **Kitsune : Ouais quand même et quoi ?! Comment tu m'as appelé, pot de peinture ?!**

 **Ichigo :Bouclez-la les gars...**

 **Grimmjow : Il a r** **aison ! Fermez vos gueules, j'aimerais pioncer !**

 **Shi : Silence !**

 **Aizen * ignorant le passage à tabas des autres personnages et buva t tranquillement son thé* : Bon et bien, puisque l'auteur semble être indisposée à vous saluer. Je me permets de le faire en espérant que la lecture ait été agréable. Sur ce, je vous salue et...**

 **Gin *apparaissant soudainement en faisant un grand coucou* : Laissez plus de reviews si vous voulez me voir faire mon grand come-back ! À plus !**


	8. Shinigami against Hollow

**Salut, me voici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Déchiquette Ashisogi Jizo.. »

Je me retournai alors, deux sabres dans chaque main et un sabre entre les dents et aperçus Mayuri, son shikai à la main. Je souriais et lui aussi d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Et bien la réponse est simple : depuis le temps où on attendait ce combat ! J'en ai marre de mordre la poussière à chaque fois que je l'affronte ! À chaque fois, il trouve un nouveau truc pour me battre ! Mais là, c'est différent avec la technique de Kura c'est moi qui vais gagner ! Le Santoryu… J'espère que cette fameuse technique à trois sabres va me donner l'avantage !

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière avant de foncer vers lui en sprint. Il recula surpris et c'était avec satisfaction que je réussis à découper son immonde chapeau en deux ! Yes ! Réussir à couper ce truc, c'est déjà bien parti ! Aussi je narguais le Kurotsuchi devant son pauvre chapeau qui n'avait rien demandé :  
« J'ai enfin réussi à décoller ce truc immonde de ta tête ! C'était pas trop tôt parce que là j'en commençais à en avoir marre de ce chapeau !  
\- Je t'interdis d'insulter mon chapeau, Hollow sous-développée , cracha le Kurotsuchi tout en contre-attaquant avec un coup horizontal avec son shikai que j'évitai en me baissant  
\- Bah pendant quand on y est la coupe à la Grimmjow, c'est la classe mais avec ton masque ça le fait pas trop… Faudrait vraiment que tu enlèves cette immondice de ton visage parce que de un : tu serais à condition d'un ravalement de façade plus beau et de deux : je ne supporte plus cette atrocité sur ton visage, c'est bien trop horrible...  
\- La ferme ! hurla Mayuri en m'assénant un coup vertical que je réussis –heureusement- à parer »

Après l'avoir provoqué sur son point de vue de l'esthétique qui n'était pas vraiment esthétique, la prochaine étape était encore plus simple que la première : courir. Bah oui vous croyez quoi ? Une fois qu'on a irrité Mayuri, on a intérêt à avoir de longues jambes pour se barrer d'ici et en quatrième vitesse. J'ai vraiment pas envie de finir dans un bocal dans un placard au fin fond de la douzième division. Tandis que je courais avec mes trois sabres – un dans chaque main et le dernier enfin entre les dents mais on s'en fiche un peu- un détail attira mon attention, le Kurotsuchi n'était plus derrière moi. Zut ! Je l'ai perdu de vue ! Comment vais-je faire maintenant pour le retrouver ? Déjà que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour sentir le reaitsu et…  
« Tais-toi un peu Kitsune ! Tu es peut-être nulle mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici ! Tu nous empêche de nous concentrer !  
\- Hein ? Mais qui t'as sonné Kurai Hebi ?!  
\- Il a raison Kitsune mais tu ferais mieux de te rappeler de ce qu'avait dit Byakuya. Renchérit Kura  
\- Ah ok d'accord… Et il avait dit quoi exactement Byakuya ? demandai-je  
\- Tu n'écoutes jamais ton frère ou quoi ?! me réprimanda Kurai Hebi  
\- Bah, la plupart du temps il est barbant avec ses principes, pas étonnant que Kitsune ne l'écoute pas, répondit Kura à ma place  
\- Ca suffit vous deux, vous me déconcentrez ! »

Mais comment ils veulent que je me rappelle de ce que m'avait dit Byakuya, s'ils jacassent comme deux vieilles pies ! Fatiguée par leur comportement, je sautai alors sur un rocher en hauteur pour essayer de repérer le pantin qui me servait d'adversaire. Je portai une main en guise de visière et balayai l'horizon de mon regard mais rien en vue, j'essayai ensuite de détecter son reaitsu mais aucun résultat. Je jetai alors mes trois sabres à terre, vraiment irritée. Il fait tout pour m'énerver celui-là ! Mais qu'est-ce que Byakuya avait dit déjà ? Que j'arrête de me comporter comme la délinquante que je suis ? Non, c'est pas ça, ça c'est hors-sujet… Que je m'entraine au kido ? Non c'est pas ça non plus…mais ça aurait pu ! Et oh c'est pas vrai…jamais je n'arriverai à me souvenir ou quoi ?! Alors que je baissai mes yeux remplis de désespoir, je remarquai de l'eau à mes pieds. Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?! Qu'est-ce que de l'eau fout là ?! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi, cette cave ! Kisuke…faudra qu'on s'explique toi et moi ! Tandis que je m'énervai sur Kisuke pour une raison que j'ignorais, un main sortit de la flaque d'eau et manqua de m'embrocher avec un sabre doré à trois lames. J'esquivai de justesse grâce à un bond sur le côté et surtout parce que j'avais eu l'intelligence de surveiller cette maudite flotte mais ça on s'en fiche un peu, tant que je n'étais pas embrochée… À cet instant, ma mâchoire se déboita comme celle d'un python. Pour être plus précise dans ma description, ma mâchoire descendit jusqu'au sol rocheux et ma langue pendait, mais qu'est-ce c'est encore ce truc ?! Je savais que cette flaque d'eau était un mauvais signe et pour le coup, j'étais tellement abasourdi que j'avais oublié que l'autre-là pouvait se liquéfier. D'ailleurs mon adversaire s'entreprit de me rafraichir la mémoire tout en reprenant sa forme humaine comme si de rien n'était :  
« Tu n'es croyable Kitsune… Aurais-tu oublié que je pouvais me liquéfier ? Ta mémoire est vraiment réduite...  
\- Oh…toi… Grognai-je à l'égard de mon adversaire »  
Alors là, il m'avait achevé là avec son tour de passe-passe… Mais comment, je dis bien COMMENT un humain peut se liquéfier ?! CECI EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Il m'a retourné le cerveau à force de ses coups fourrés mais à un tel point…Et une minute ! Son reaitsu… Oh merde, je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue… Je sentis alors une main m'enserrant la taille et une épée sous ma gorge, ce qui s'annonçait mal mais vraiment très mal… J'essayai de dégager mes bras qui étaient dans mon dos pur lui donner un coup mais impossible, je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et vis que j'étais…menottée ?! Mon ravisseur, qui lui était plutôt ; que dis-je le mot est faible ; carrément content de me voir comme ça, se mit à me susurrer à l'oreille avec un grand sourire mauvais, sadique ou pervers au choix :  
« Je te conseillerai d'éviter de bouger si tu ne veux pas faire les frais de mon sabre.  
\- Et toi je te conseillerai d'enlever ta main de ma taille et en quatrième vitesse, si tu ne veux pas perdre ton bras…  
\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je te caresse le corps ? Ironisa le scientifique  
\- Espèce de sale pervers…Mayuri, je t'interdis de…  
\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère, au vue de ta position, tu devrais plutôt te laisser faire, me susurra tranquillement le Kurotsuchi ce qui me fit enrager  
\- Lâche-moi ! hurlai-je avant de me mettre à cracher du sang »  
J'essayai alors de me tenir la gorge, mais j'oubliais que mes mains étaient bloquées par ces foutues menottes. Tous mes mouvements étaient vains et mon adversaire trouva bon de me rappeler que ce coup n'était qu'un avertissement même si je le savais déjà. En gros, si je bouge encore je suis morte égorgée et empoisonnée par le poison d'Ashisogi Jizo. Génial… Mais c'est quoi ce combat où un des combattants ne bouge plus ? C'est du n'importe quoi… Et puis j'ai une question qui me chatouille le cortex : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette position de pervers ? Il ne peut vraiment pas se tenir à une distance respectable de moi ? Je jure que…Si mes bras n'étaient pas menottés, je crois que j'aurais arraché ses bras depuis bien longtemps… Le moment où il relâchera sa garde, je disperserai son corps aux quatre coins du Rukongai et je danserai sur sa tombe… Et puis j'ai vraiment chaud et VOS GUEULES, vous la fermez Kura et Kurai Hebi ! OK ?! Je ne supporterai aucun de vos commentaires… J'ai de la fièvre alors ils n'ont pas intérêt à m'énerver les trois imbéciles ! Calme-toi Kitsune, calme-toi, au lieu de t'énerver inutilement et à aggraver ta blessure à la gorge, réfléchis à une stratégie. Il faut être assez convaincant pour le distraire et profiter de cette opportunité. Mais que faire ? L'énerver une fois de plus ? Non, je signerai mon arrêt de mort en faisant ca même si ça serait très marrant de voir sa réaction… Lui parler le temps de préparer un cero ? Ça peut marcher et puis ça serait vraiment génial de le transpercer comme Uryu l'avait fait ! Ça ne me prendra environ que quelques secondes seulement.  
« Mayuri ?  
\- Quoi encore, soupira le scientifique d'un ton las avant de se mettre à sourire, tu veux enfin abandonner le combat et admettre que je suis plus fort que toi ?  
\- Rien de tout cela, c'est juste pour te dire de faire attention.  
\- Faire attention à quoi ?  
\- À ça, répondis-je avant de lui lancer mon cero et de me dégager de sa poigne de fer »

Le cero noir et rouge créa une grosse fumée et souleva un nuage de poussière qui me permit de récupérer mes sabres. Heureusement que mes liens avaient sauté grâce à l'attaque ! Je pris mes trois katanas et en replaçai deux dans leurs fourreaux, finalement ce sera un sabre chacun. Déduisant que le combat était terminé, je me mis dos à la fumée et commençai à marcher vers les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie de la cave. Tandis que je marchai, une forte énergie spirituelle se fit sentir dans mon dos suivi d'un rire démentiel. LA fumée se dissipa et me permit de voir un Mayuri mal en point, un bras en moins et crachant du sang mais qui étonnamment souriait :  
« Tu croyais m'avoir tué ? Sache que ton attaque ne m'a pris qu'un bras !  
\- C'est pas possible, il a viré dément ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit comme ça, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui  
\- La demie-Hollow veut faire mumuse avec moi ? Ça, ça me plait ! Tu m'obliges à utiliser les grands moyens et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo ! »

Je crois que mon cero l'a assomé parce là, il n'a pas seulement viré dément, il a aussi viré débile... Il veut utiliser son bankai contre moi ? Il pense sérieusement qu'il peut me tuer avec une chenille ? S'il croit que je vais libérer mon « vrai » bankai, il se trompe. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à dévoiler mon vrai bankai à un rigolo. Je n'utilise mon bankai complet que quelque fois car la plupart du temps, mon shikai me suffit largement. L'une des fois où je l'ai invoqué à pleine puissance, c'était lorsque j'avais prouvé ma force aux autres capitaines lors d'un combat contre l'un d'eux. Là, c'est différent alors je vais utiliser la version soft.  
Tandis que le zanpakuto de Mayuri prenait la forme d'une immense chenille crachant du poison, la lame de mon sabre prit une couleur noire et une fumée noire et rouge émanait de mon sabre qui était trempée dans un liquide cramoisi semblable à du sang.  
« Bankai Kurai Hebi…  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Ne te moque pas de moi et montre-moi ton bankai !  
\- Ce que tu vois là est un bankai, Mayuri.  
\- Ne me fais pas rire ! Je sais bien que cela n'est pas ton vrai bankai ! Montre-moi celui que tu as utilisé contre le commandant Yamamoto ! À moins que tu ais peur de moi ?  
\- Je n'ai nullement peur de toi si c'est ce que tu penses…Tu veux voir mon vrai bankai ? Alors prépare-toi à mordre la poussière. Bankai, Dakuhebi Doku (poison du sombre serpent) ! »

Un sifflement de serpent se fit alors entendre, suivi du bruit que produisent les crotales lorsqu'ils agitent la cascabelle de leur queue. Alors qu'un gigantesque serpent aux écailles de jais et aux yeux écarlates se tenait derrière moi, mon reaitsu noir et rouge entoura mon corps de façon à modifier mon apparence. Une fois mon aura dissipé, mon haori noir devenu un long manteau en écailles de serpent était surmonté d'un col en fourrure rouge, un bandeau bordeaux entourait sur mes cheveux noirs, et le meilleur pour la fin : j'avais des lunettes de soleil dans le style « Aviator ». Mes mains gantés de cuir serraient la poignée magnifique tsuka noire et rouge d'un sabre à la fine lame noire et qui était imbibée de ce même liquide cramoisi. Voici la forme finale de Kurai Hebi, un gigantesque serpent de la taille d'un immeuble d'une trentaine d'étages.

Mon adversaire quant à lui, malgré la surprise que lui avait procurait mon bankai, ne se laissa pas démonter et se mit à sourire avant de se mettre à charger. Je jetai un coup d'œil au reptile géant qui siffla à l'aide de sa langue en guise d'accord, je courus alors aux cotés de mon bankai, le sabre à la main. Chenille contre serpent, l'issue du combat se jouera en un coup !

Je me tenais face à Mayuri, le regardant dans les yeux, l'épée à la main. Ah la la…Le bordeaux contre le noir et le rouge… Un éternel combat… L'attaque était vraiment grandiose, si bien que je ne sais pas qui avait gagné ce bras de fer de titans. Le seul truc dont je me souvienne était une immense explosion quand mon serpent et sa chenille étaient rentrés en collision.  
Je sortis alors un de mes sabres, planta la lame au sol avant de m'appuyer dessus. Il ne faut surtout pas que je tombe, surtout pas, même si je suis tailladée de partout, il ne faut pas que je tombe devant mon...mon adversaire… Je sentis alors du sang couler le long de ma joue et vis le précieux liquide écarlate jaillir de mon épaule droite. Je me suis mise aussi à cracher des tonnes de sang sentant que le poison d'Ashisogi Jizo faisait son effet et je sentais mes sens baisser à vue d'œil. Mon adversaire quant à lui, me regarda plusieurs secondes avant de voir son masque se briser en des milliers d'éclats sous son regard effaré, et pour en rajouter, du sang se mit aussi à jaillir de son épaule. Le Kurotsuchi malgré ses blessures et son visage crispé se mit à sourire avant de déclarer :  
« Je vois, le liquide dont été imbibé ton sabre était du poison. À la seule différence que ton poison ne paralyse pas le membre comme Ashisogi Jizo mais détruit les cellules… Nos zanpakutos se ressemblent finalement, dit-il avant de se mettre à cracher du sang »

Je ne le voyais que très rarement son vrai visage, à vrai dire à force de voir ce masque affreux, j'avais oublié qu'il avait un visage humain « normal ». Il a le même bouc que Starrk, tiens. Non en fait, il a la même gueule apathique que Starrk mais avec des cheveux bleus et des yeux jaunes. Et puis, j'ai enfin réussi à détruire ce truc immonde ! Mission accomplie mais pendant que j'y pense…qui a gagné ? Au point où j'en suis autant demander à mon adversaire parce que vue nos vêtements barbouillés de sang…  
« Mayuri ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- À ton avis, qui a gagné ? dis-je avant de tousser du sang  
\- On peut dire que pour cette fois-ci, c'est une égalité parfaite… »

Je souriais, pour une fois que c'est une égalité, il faut bien montrer sa joie, non ? Chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire car je fus prise d'une nouvelle toux de sang. Tandis que je tenais ma gorge d'une main et ma sabre de l'autre, je fis quelques devant moi avant de tomber à la renverse suivi de près par Mayuri. Pourvu qu'une quelconque personne vienne nous soigner car l'imbécile à ma droite, qui était sûr de gagner sans aucune égratignure, a oublié son antipoison… Ce qui fait que si on reste comme ça, on ne fera pas long feu.  
Alors qu'on était tous les deux à moitié dans les vapes, une jeune fille rousse à forte poitrine vint à notre rencontre. Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agissait d'Orihime Inoue, l'humaine qui a été enlevé par l'Espada. Bien qu'elle vienne nous sauver grâce à ses pouvoirs hors du commun, je savais qu'une fois debout, on aurait affaire à un gros mais très gros problème… J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et ça, ça chatouillait mon colonne vertébrale en miettes.

Après notre combat et le sauvetage d'Inoue, Kisuke nous avait tous réuni dans l'entrée du magasin. Il y avait Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Byakuya, Mayuri et moi, ce qui s'annonçait plutôt mal. Si cet idiot au bob rayé nous avait amené ici, ça veut dire qu'il y a de mauvaises nouvelles à la Soul Society et finalement, mes soupcons furent confirmés mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse se produire, pour moi c'était impensable.  
« Urahara ? Vous dites que…que Aizen s'est échappé ? répéta Ichigo »

Tout le monde était choqué mais la plus étonnée, c'était moi. Alors là j'étais littéralement assommée par la nouvelle, c'était tout simplement impossible. Il n'a pas pu s'échapper, non ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il était enfermé, je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux, vu ! Aussi j'avalai difficilement ma salive et demandai d'une voix hésitante :  
« So…So…suke… ?  
Le marchand opina du chef. C'est impossible… S'il s'est évadé, il faut que je voie ça ! Aussi sans prévenir, je me levai d'un coup avant de me récupérer mes armes et me précipiter à l'extérieur. J'ouvris un alors un Garganta et m'engouffrai dedans. Il faut à tout prix que je retourne à la Soul Society ! Sosuke…je n'ignore ce que tu as encore foutu mais il faut que je t'arrête ! Parce que te connaissant et vu tes talents pour te créer des problèmes… Je dois te retrouver et ce, avec que tu foutes tout en l'air comme la dernière fois ! J'ai pas envie de m'en prendre plein la tronche à cause des conneries !

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur  
Le journal du Hollow : Shinigamis VS Arrancars (partie 1)

Dans une salle, se trouvait le Gotei 13 contre l'Espada... La confrontation est inévitable et chacun de deux camps se jaugeait. Le très solonnel Yamamoto rassembla ses troupes et ils virent à se concerter sur le choix de leurs adversaires.

"Yamamoto : Écoutez-moi, capitaines. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure du combat et nous devons choisir quatre de nos adversaires pour le grand combat. Qui a une idée ?  
Mayuri : Szayel.  
Retsu : Pourquoi, Szayel ?  
Shunsui : C'est son rival.  
Jushiro : Barragan ?  
Toshiro : Non trop fort... Je propose, Nnoitra.  
Yamamoto : Non trop agressif. Laissons parler notre stratège. Kitsune ?  
Byakuya : Notre quoi ? Commandant, si vous laissez la faire une stratégie, on va perdre à coup sur.  
Mayuri : Pour une fois, je suis d'Accord avec Kuchiki. Cette idiote congénitale va nous mener à notre perte...  
Kitsune : La ferme Mayuri... Je sais exactement qui prendre. Diviser pour mieux régner, je vais prendre des personnes qui ne se supportent pas. *se retournant vers les Arrancars* On choisit Grimm, Ulqui, Coyote et Szayel.  
Grimmjow : On prend Kitsu, Shunsui, Unohana et l'autre-là...Noir et blanc même que j'ai oublié son nom...  
Szayel : Tu veux dire Mayuri, Grimmjow ?  
Grimmjow : Si tu le dis, allez ramenez-vous les Shinigamis, on va vous éclater ! *s'asseyant de façon nonchalante sur un sofa* Viens Kitsune, assied-toi !  
Szayel : Mais qui t'as dit que Kitsune allait s'assoir à coté de toi !  
Grimmjow : Parce que t'as cru qu'elle allait s'assoir à coté de toi, Szayel !  
Shunsui : Désolé les gars mais elle va s'assoir à coté de moi..  
Grimmjow : Et bah vous avez rêvé tous les deux alors ! Elle me préfère largement à vous deux !  
Szayel : Ouais bah viens qu'on s'explique ! *commençant à se battre avec Grimmjow*  
Shunsui : D'accord avec lui, le gagnant du combat pourra s'assoir à coté d'elle ! *se jetant dans la mêlée *"

Alors que les trois idiots se battaient, Unohana s'assit à coté d'Ulquiorra, lui-même à droite de Mayuri. Quant à Kitsune, elle était assise à coté de Coyote Starrk, sa tête calée contre les pectoraux du Primera.  
"Coyote *d'un ton las*: Vous n'avez pas fini de vous battre inutilement ? Kitsune est coté de moi alors fermez-là et asseyez-vous... *parlant à Kitsune* T'es bien installée ?  
Kitsune : Très bien, merci Coyote. *caressant la joue du Primera avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue* Tu es vraiment très gentil.  
Grimm, Szayel, Shunsui *dégoutés* : Et si on commençait !  
Kitsune : C'est parti ! Retsu, tu peux mettre le disque s'il te plait ?"

Retsu Unohana mettant un disque dans une console noire et donnant une télécommande à chacun des combattants.  
Mayuri *lisant ce qui était marqué sur l'écran* : Super Smash Bros for Wii U ?  
Ulquiorra : Qu'est-ce que..."

À suivre... Allez, à plus !


	9. When I was a baka : a Fox to the past

**Coucou mes lecteurs ! Ici Shi pour un nouveau chapitre, le huitième pour être plus précise ! Aujourd'hui petit indice, nous avons un pairing (un peu particulier mais un pairing quand même) en plus de souvenirs de notre chère demi-Hollow ! Enfin bref que du bonheur ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis sur la fic, cela me fera très plaisir !**

 **PS : Un bonus à la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

Je courus à travers le Garganta tout en pensant à Aizen. Sosuke... Je n'ignore ce que tu as en tête mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je dois t'arrêter et ce, peu m'importe le prix. Je veux juste comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi tu as trahi la Soul Society. Comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'avais expliqué tes desseins comme autrefois. Et enfin, je veux comprendre pourquoi tu m'as abandonné comme ça. On s'était juré de se soutenir les coudes mutuellement et de ne jamais abandonner l'autre. Aurais-tu oublié le jour où on avait cette promesse ? Le jour de notre rencontre sur les toits de la cinquième division ? En ce qui me concerne, je m'en souviens très bien.

Je revenais de la première division, celle du vieux Yamamoto. Vous vous demandez ce qu'une Hollow tueuse et délinquante foutait chez le vieillard balèze qu'est Yama ? Et bah c'est simple, le grand commandant en chef a réuni tous les capitaines pour que je puisse leur montrer ma force lors d'un combat. À mon grand étonnement, le grand manitou de ces lieux m'avait demandé de choisir un adversaire et à la grande surprise des « haoris blancs », j'ai choisi le papy au lieu de prendre un capitaine soi-disant « normal ». Je peux vous dire que les réactions étaient mitigées, certains comme le grand coincé raide comme un balai qui me sert de frère étaient indignés, d'autres souriaient et les derniers s'en foutaient royalement, la seule chose les intéressant était de rentre chez eux. Au final après je crois deux bonnes heures, j'ai perdu le combat mais ai invoqué mon bankai. Il m'a littéralement explosé avec son bankai de feu mais il m'a quand même félicité car d'après lui, je m'étais bien battue. Les autres-là étaient mais scotchés, on dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu bankai ?! Ou alors, ils pensaient que je ne connaissais même pas mon shikai… En tout cas, ils sont bêtes ces Shinigamis, je m'attendais à plus de comprenette de la part des gradés du Gotei ! Hé oh, j'ai passé ma majeure partie de ma vie au Hueco Mundo et lorsque je suis arrivée à la Soul Society, j'ai atterri à Zaraki ! S'ils croient que j'ai le niveau d'une nouvelle recrue, ils se trompent ! Je me suis beaucoup entrainé pour parvenir au bankai et à parfaitement le maitriser, je veux devenir forte…je veux devenir une Shinigami… J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un de très cher à mes yeux, je lui ai promis de ne pas devenir comme les autres Hollows sans cervelle. Et malgré mes allures de teigne, de délinquante et de tueuse de vermines du Rukongai, je tiens mes promesses peu importe le prix.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis arrivée devant le manoir Kuchiki, ma nouvelle maison. Quand j'y pense ça fait maintenant trois semaines que je suis arrivée au Sereitei, trois semaines où j'ai appris à connaitre ma nouvelle famille qui comporte mon frère, ma sœur, mon grand-père et d'autres personnes du clan Kuchiki. Si Rukia et bizarrement papy m'ont accepté au sein du clan, Byakuya lui est vraiment froid avec et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fait pourtant, serait-ce à cause de ma condition d'hybride et mon absence de noblesse ? À quoi bon réfléchir…De toute façon, je suis habituée à ce que les gens se méfient de moi, la demie-Hollow. La peur peut vraiment mener à la stupidité parfois. À Zaraki, les gens ont appris à m'accepter car on était tous dans la galère et qu'on était tous des rejetés de la société mais au Seretei, c'est différent. Ici tous me regardent de haut sauf Rukia qui vient elle-aussi du Rukongai et Ginrei qui malgré ses airs de noble a su comprendre ma détresse. Byakuya lui, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler puisque je suis sure qu'il me déteste. Il suffit de voir comment il se comporte avec moi et comment il me regarde quand il daigne le faire… Et puis, j'en ai marre de penser à ça, ça me déprime de penser que mon nouveau frère me hait.  
Aussi, pour me changer les idées, j'utilisai le shunpo pour m'éloigner du manoir Kuchiki et sautai sur un toit au hasard, le premier que j'ai vu. Tandis que je sentais le vent frais soulever mes cheveux, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit un beau brun de grand taille et portant de lunettes carrées et un haori blanc. Il me veut quoi encore ce guignol ? Il voit pas que j'ai besoin d'être seul, le binoclard ?  
« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? me demanda le brun  
\- Je vous retourne la question, capitaine.  
\- Sachez que vous êtes sur le toit de mon bureau de la cinquième division.  
\- Et alors, vous me voulez quoi ? Vous êtes venus me balancer des tonnes d'injures au visage comme le fait la plupart des gens de votre espèce, dis-je sèchement  
\- Rien de tout cela, je suis juste venu parler. »

Alors que le brun s'assoit à côté de moi, je le détaillais avec minutie. Malgré ses lunettes carrées d'intello, il est incroyablement beau comme homme. Des cheveux bruns lisses dont certaines mèches descendaient jusqu'à ses lunettes et encadraient ainsi son visage fin. Et ses yeux…Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils ! Ses prunelles brunes étaient envoutantes, elles me subjuguaient totalement, si bien qu'à ma plus grande surprise je me suis mise à raconter tous mes problèmes au beau capitaine. Ma solitude, ma détresse, mon mal-être au Sereitei, ma difficulté à m'intégrer à cause de condition de demie-Hollow ; je lui ai tout déballé dans les moindres détails. Le brun après avoir écouté mon récit avec attention, posa une main sur mon épaule en guise de réconfort et se mit à me parler doucement. C'est bizarre mais c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps… comme s'il avait toujours été là. Il n'a fallu que d'un seul regard pour qu'il me mette en confiance et cela me troublait terriblement :  
« Je comprends que tu te sentes mal à l'aise, tu es nouvelle ici et tu n'as aucun repère. C'est pourquoi je ferais du mieux que je peux pour t'aider et pour que tu te sentes bien à une condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Et bien c'est plus une promesse qu'autre chose.  
\- Une…promesse…? Répétai-je  
\- Oui et tu vas voir : cette promesse est simple. Nous nous serrons les coudes mutuellement et nous nous promettons de ne jamais abandonner l'autre.  
\- Et pourquoi je devrais faire cette promesse à une personne que je viens de rencontrer ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil, perplexe  
\- Et bien, nous sommes amis, non ? me déclara-t-il avec un sourire franc»

A…amis ? Personne ne m'avait considéré comme son amie avant. Tous me rejetaient, me craignaient ou me méprisaient. Bien sûr au début, comme tous les Hollows du Hueco Mundo, cette étrange crainte me satisfaisait et me procurait une sensation de puissance mais plus le temps passait plus je me rendais à l'évidence et plus réalité était dure à voir… Se rendre compte que personne ne sera votre ami est vraiment dur. C'est une des raisons en plus de la principale, qui m'a poussé à devenir Shinigami. Échapper à la solitude. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus seule. J'ai un ami. Mon premier ami ! Et quel ami ! Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage auparavant triste et je retournai la tête vers le beau capitaine avant de lui dire que je suis d'accord. Il se leva et alors qu'il s'en allait :  
« Au fait, nous n'avons pas fait les présentations.  
\- Kitsune Sakura.  
\- Aizen, Sosuke Aizen, me dit le capitaine avant de me tendre la main tout en souriant »

Un ami… Tu parles d'un ami ?! J'ai vraiment été idiote sur ce coup, pour m'être faire avoir comme ca ! Et le pire c'est que j'ai rien vu venir ! Comme la pauvre Hinamori qui est aujourd'hui traumatisée. Mais en même temps, ça se voyait que cette conversation était bizarre ! La façon dont il m'a abordé… C'était vraiment étrange et moi, je n Mais non comment ai-pu me gourer à ce point sur Sosuke alors que je croyais le connaitre… Moi Kitsune Sakura, demie-Hollow et capitaine de la troisième division se faire manipuler comme une poupée… Quelle honte… Mais quand j'y repense, quelle ironie ! Le premier qui me tend la main me donne un coup de poignard dans le dos ! À penser cela vous devez croire que je hais Sosuke mais malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir… J'essaye mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sure, c'est que je vais l'arrêter ! Je dois l'arrêter pour mieux comprendre certaines choses et pour avoir des explications et…Et tiens, je suis déjà le Sereitei ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué tellement je rêvassais ! Je constatai alors que les rues étaient étrangement désertes et le sol mouillé. Mon shihakusho collé contre ma peau, l'eau ruisselant sur mon visage et mes cheveux, mon haori flottant derrière moi au grès du vent ; je me suis mise à courir sous la pluie battante. Ça me rappelle la fois où Sosuke était venu me voir avec un parapluie à la main. Et un souvenir de plus…

Cela faisait plus de trois mois que j'étais arrivée dans le Sereitei, trois où je me suis fait de nouveaux amis et trois mois où je m'étais énormément rapproché de Sosuke. Je suis devenue son troisième siège et Gin, son lieutenant. Mais même si je suis affiliée à la cinquième, ça ne m'empêche pas de donner un coup de main aux autres divisions et d'embêter certains capitaines comme l'autre débile de Kurotsuchi… Je sais pas pourquoi mais dès que j'ai vu sa tête, je me suis dit qu'on n'allait pas bien s'entendre…Enfin bref au lieu de parler de Ghostface, je devrais plutôt regagner ma division sinon Sosuke ne va pas être content et va doubler ma charge de travail !  
Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, j'entrais dans le bureau de mon beau gosse de capitaine à lunettes tout en sifflotant gaiement. Mon ami le brun leva alors la tête de ses dossiers pour me regarder et me demanda pourquoi j'étais de bonne humeur, la raison de mon absence de ce matin et le fait que je vienne travailler à environ dix-sept heures.  
« Tu es d'un humeur bien joviale, Kitsune. Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps, je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir aujourd'hui.  
\- Moi ? Je reviens tout juste de la… Commencai-je avant de me faire interrompre par une voix qui venait de l'autre bout du Sereitei  
\- MAIS JE VAIS LA TUER ! JE VAIS LA DISSÉQUER VIVANTE ! KITSUNE, JE JURE QUE SI JAMAIS JE T'ATTRAPE, TU VAS SENTIR PASSER MON BANKAI ! hurla Mayuri du fin fond de son laboratoire qui est, je le rappelle à l'autre bout du Sereitei, ce qui fait une sacrée distance entre la cinquième et la douzième  
\- Ah bah, tu viens d'avoir ta réponse finalement, dis-je à Sosuke tout en me grattant l'arrière de la tête  
\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu as pris au capitaine Kurotsuchi, cette fois-ci ?  
\- Les clés menant aux données de son ordinateur, répondis-je simplement avec un sourire  
\- Tu sais bien que c'est mal de faire ça, me sermonna gentiment le brun  
\- C'est lui qui a commencé, avec son masque d'idiot ! M'écriai-je  
\- Tu es incorrigible Kitsune, fit Sosuke avec un sourire en coin puis, en reprenant d'un ton sérieux. Enfin bref aujourd'hui tu seras exceptionnellement vice-capitaine.  
\- Quoi, tête de serpent hypocrite, n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je avec un énorme sourire  
\- Oui, Gin ou « tête de serpent hypocrite » comme tu l'appelles prend son jour de congé. Autrement dit, tu auras le badge et le travail d'un lieutenant. Maintenant au travail, on a assez perdu de temps à parler ! On a des tonnes des dossiers à remplir et je te conseille de t'assoir vite fait si tu ne veux y passer la nuit.  
\- Que vous êtes dur avec moi, capitaine…. Me plaignis tout en souriant de la même manière que Gin»  
Le capitaine avait émis un léger rire devant mon comportement avant de se remettre à remplir ces fichus dossiers. Tandis qu'il faisait son travail avec toute l'attention que devait avoir un capitaine du Gotei treize, je soupirai fortement avant de m'assoir sur la chaise de mon bureau, juste en face de celui d'Aizen. J'étirai mes muscles, fit craquer les os de mes mains puis pris le pinceau qui reposait dans son encrier. S'il faut travailler autant s'y mettre maintenant, je ne tiens pas à passer une nuit entière à remplir de la paperasse ! Je lis le premier rapport qui était hilarant : « Le lieutenant de la sixième division, Abarai Renji qui était assigné à une mission de surveillance dans la ville de Karakura eut un petit problème technique. Si la mission s'était passée sans encombre et qu'aucun Hollow n'avait manifesté sa présence, le retour à la Soul Society fut quelque peu mouvementé. Enfin suite à des perturbations dans le Dangai et la fragilité des passages inter-dimensionnels, le lieutenant Abarai, au-lieu de revenir dans la Soul Society ; s'est retrouvé dans un sauna réservée à la gente féminine qui est établi en France plus précisément dans la ville de Paris. Au vue des belles femmes qui se trouvaient là-bas, Abarai a perdu une énorme quantité de sang qui s'écoulait de ses narines et a perdu connaissance au milieu du sauna. Les capitaines Unohana et Kuchiki qui grâce aux connaissances du capitaine Kurotsuchi sur le Dangai, ont pu retrouver le lieutenant évanoui et le ramener à la Soul Society.

D'après le capitaine de la quatrième division, Retsu Unohana, Abarai Renji a perdu beaucoup de sang suite à cette hémorragie mais rien de grave. Traumatisé, le lieutenant de la sixième division suit aujourd'hui une thérapie menée par le capitaine Unohana et ne doit plus voir ou avoir ne serait-ce qu'un contact avec la gente féminine pendant au moins une semaine sous peine de faire une nouvelle hémorragie et perdre à nouveau connaissance.

Suite à cet incident fort fâcheux, le capitaine de la douzième division et l'ensemble du Bureau du Développement Technique travaillent à une stabilisation du Dangai et veillent à ce qu'un accident de la sorte ne se reproduise plus. »

Avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, je signai le rapport et le posa à ma droite, sur la pile des dossiers faits. Ça fait un rapport déjà, il ne reste plus qu'une énorme pile de la taille de l'ongle du majeur de Mayuri soit dix centimètres… Ce qui faisait beaucoup mais alors là beaucoup d'heures de travail… Mais je ne me laisserai pas impressionnée par l'immense pile qui me nargue ! Hors de question, je suis le troisième siège de la cinquième division, pas question de baisser les bras ! Le premier rapport m'ayant fortement reboosté grâce à son hilarité. Non mais quel idiot Renji, au lieu d'aller à la Soul Society, il va à Paris ! C'est vraiment trop drôle ! Si tous les rapports sont comme ça, je vais beaucoup m'amuser !

Deux heures plus tard soit dix-neuf heures…

Lire, trier, signer, ranger, jeter. Je hais ces maudits papiers… Il y en a encore et encore, j'en ai marre… Au début, c'était marrant avec le rapport sur Renji mais là je rigole moins. Ca fait deux heures que je remplis cette foutue administration, je sens que je vais bientôt craquer. J'aurais mieux fait de rester dehors et de boire du bon saké avec Rangiku et Shunsui…Je jure mais je jure que si jamais un papier se rajoute à la pile de ceux qui sont à faire, je pète un câble et détruit le bureau à l'aide de Kurai Hebi ! Oh et puis j'en ai ma claque de travailler et de m'énerver, autant dormir même si Sosuke n'est pas d'accord !

Alors que je laissai lourdement tomber ma tête tout en soupirant plus ou moins bruyamment, j'entendis un soupir encore plus bruyant que le mien. Je tournai alors la tête et vis mon ami le capitaine qui enlevait ses lunettes pour les poser sur le bureau en érable. Déjà qu'il était beau avec ses lunettes, sans il l'est encore plus ! Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions lorsque je le vis alors passer une main dans les cheveux les plaquant en arrière, laissant ainsi une unique mèche devant le visage. Oh mon dieu, il est magnifique avec sa mèche rebelle ! Il est vraiment beau comme un dieu, pas étonnant que toutes les femmes Shinigamis fantasment sur lui. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si je fantasmais sur Sosuke, il est beau comme un dieu certes mais c'est aussi mon capitaine et je suis son roisième siège. Je ne vais pas…Oh et puis merde ! Je me connais donc je sais que je vais le regarder, alors autant en profiter, non ? J'ai un Apollon en face de moi et au lieu de le regarder, je réfléchis à si ce que je fais est bien ou non. Tout ce que je risque c'est d'être choppé par Aizen alors... Tandis que je dévorais du regard le beau brun qui remplissait ses dossiers, celui-ci se tourna la tête vers moi. Lorsque son regard brun et perçant croisa le mien qui était ambré, un léger frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Tous mes membres frissonnaient tant son regard était intense. Je ne pouvais détacher mes prunelles des siennes qui littéralement m'envoutaient. Il m'hypnotisait de ses yeux marron, si bien que je me demandai si je ne subissais pas l'influence de son zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu libérer pourtant, alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Et non, ça ne peut pas être ça, un Hollow n'en était pas capable. Non, j'ai un trou comme tous les autres alors non. Aucun Hollow n'a cette faculté sauf mon…père… Mais lui, c'est différent. Un point c'est tout. Mais, c'est sans compter mon idiot d'Hollow intérieur qu'est Kura qui me narguait depuis mon monde intérieur :  
« Mais qu'il est beau ! En tout cas, il te fait de l'effet…ton Sosuke…  
\- La ferme… Ce n'est pas « mon » Sosuke, il n'est à personne…  
\- Peut-être mais avoue que tu aimerais bien passer une main dans ses cheveux… Dit-il avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire moqueur »

Tandis que je mettais un terme à la conversation, je repris ma contemplation là où je l'avais laissé et m'aperçus qu'Aizen me souriait. Il me souriait mais pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ; ce sourire-là n'était pas bienveillant mais… un sourire charmeur. Un sourire charmeur qui me déstabilisait au plus haut point. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensée penser avec ce genre de sourire ? Il ne m'aide pas vraiment… Sosuke a toujours été doué pour troubler les gens et les sonder et cette fois-ci, il avait réussi son coup avec brio. Il était irrésistiblement beau avec ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et sa mèche et à mon plus grand malheur ou bonheur, il en jouait avec son sourire. Gênée, je baissai la tête avant de me remettre au travail, il faut à tout prix que j'évite de croiser son regard mais la tâche s'avérait plus difficile que prévu car je sentais son regard sur moi. Alors que je souffrais intérieurement et en silence, j'entendis finalement le glissement d'un pinceau sur une feuille de papier. Il s'était remis à travailler, ouf ! Je serais moins gênée qu'à leur actuelle, si seulement Kura ne m'harcelait pas tout en chantonnant :  
« Aizen, Aizen… Ses lèvres sur les tiennes…  
\- La ferme Kura, ordonnai-je sèchement  
\- Aizen, Aizen… Sa peau contre la tienne…  
\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer Kura, répétai-je tout en m'énervant  
\- Aizen, Aizen….  
\- LA FERME ! Hurlai-je finalement»

Sosuke leva alors la tête vers moi, intrigué. J'ai pensé tout haut ? Oh et puis merde ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez gênée ! Énervée est surtout troublée, je partis furibonde tout en soufflant un « désolée » à Aizen avant de me précipiter vers la sortie, histoire de me changer les idées.

Deux heures plus tard soit vingt-et-une heures…

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que je réfléchissais sur comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui, mes sentiments à l'égard de Sosuke. Yep, vous avez bien entendu, ce n'est pas une hallu'. Un Hollow parlant de sentiments ! C'est choquant, nan ? Même moi j'en ai des frissons mais on se fiche royalement de tout ça. Je sautai agilement alors sur le toit d'une belle demeure du Sereitei avant de m'allonger sur les tuiles orange, histoire de me reposer un peu. Je fermai les yeux et après quelques minutes où le vent soulevait mes cheveux d'un noir corbeau, je sentis une goutte puis deux puis trois, une centaine, une millième, une infinité de gouttes d'eau me tomber sur la figure. Je soulevai alors une paupière et vis que l'orage faisait rage ; la pluie battante, les éclairs déchirant le ciel et le grondement sourd du tonnerre. Je regardais alors l'orage tandis que mon shihakusho me collait à la peau à cause de la pluie. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne me mets pas à l'abri ? Eh bien, parce que j'aime sentir mes vêtements collés par la pluie, écouter le tonnerre et voir les éclairs déchirer le ciel. Je vais vous avouer une chose…Avant, j'avais peur de l'orage mais plus maintenant, j'ai appris à me maitriser mes peurs dans le Hueco Mundo, un monde où la loi du plus fort règne, un monde où si on n'affronte pas nos peurs, on finit bouffé…au maillon le plus bas de la chaîne alimentaire. Mange ou tu te fais manger. Chasse ou tu te fais chasser. Tue ou tu te fais tuer. Telles sont les dures lois du Hueco Mundo.

Tandis que je soupirais tout en repensant à ma vie dans le Hueco Mundo avant de fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux. Tandis que je me reposais, je ne sentis plus les fines gouttes sur mon visage alors que j'entendais toujours le tonnerre. Intriguée, j'ouvris mes paupières et vis un parapluie se brandir au-dessus de ma tête.  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien

Surprise, je me relevai en un bond et découvris Sosuke qui tenait un parapluie noir. Il avait remis ses lunettes et ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués en arrière. Dommage, il était vraiment mignon avec sa mèche…  
« Qu'est-ce que voulez fois-ci, capitaine ?  
\- Sache que tu es sur le toit de ma maison, Kitsune.  
\- Et… Commençai-je avant de me faire couper par mon capitaine  
\- Laisse-moi finir. Au vue de ta réaction de cet après-midi, il faut qu'on parle, c'est pourquoi je te propose de venir chez moi. Fit Aizen avant de descendre du toit en shunpo»

Je suivis alors Sosuke en sautant du toit afin d'atterrir sur le pas de la porte. Et merde… En sautant, j'ai atterri sur une flaque qui m'a éclaboussé. Fais chier… Et mais c'est moi ou il sourit, là ?! Ça le fait rire en plus ?! Voyant la tête amusée de Sosuke, je lâchai un juron qui eut pour effet de faire rire le beau capitaine. Le brun alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir cette fichue porte, se stoppa net dans son mouvement. Il m'interpella et au moment où j'allais lui répondre : « Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Un événement surprenant mais ô combien agréable me coupa dans ma phrase. Le brun m'avait embrassé. Ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. C'était vraiment étrange… J'avais chaud et froid en même temps, des légers frissons parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale et mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'ai failli faire une attaque. Bref, voilà ce que je ressentais sur le moment. Une fois la surprise passée, je mis alors une main dans ses cheveux et jouait avec une mèche. Chose surprenante mais qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas tellement j'étais heureuse que mon capitaine fasse le premier pas pour moi.

Première réaction : Yes ! J'aimerais rester comme ça toute ma vie même si pour respirer ce n'est pas très pratique… Après quelques secondes de douceur, le beau mit à mon grand malheur, fin à ce baiser.

"Aizen-taicho, _murmurai-je à l'encontre du brun,_ je…"

Le beau brun posa un doigt sur ma bouche afin de m'intimer de me taire.

"Chut, _susurra mon supérieur en caressant ma joue,_ tu n'as pas besoin de parler Kitsune-san.

Il passa alors un bras autour de ma taille avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Dernière pensée cohérente : Si Byakuya apprend ça, il va me tuer avec son zanpakuto de fleurs…Il va me trucider, il va me trucider…..

Ah la la que de bons souvenirs ! Heureusement que Byakuya ne sait rien du tout sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde ! Et je suis où là en fait parce qu'à force de réfléchir, ce qui me fait atrocement mal au crâne…je ne sais même plus où est-ce que je suis ! Je suis pas croyable, moi ! Et comment la pluie ? Ah bon, il pleut encore ? j'avais même plus remarqué tellement j'y suis habituée ! Et mais c'est chez moi, là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que fout le gars qui essaye d'ouvrir la porte ?! Si c'est un voleur, je lui arrache les bras et les jambes ! Une fois arrivée devant ma maison grâce à un super-sprint, car oui à force de me faire courser par Byakuya et Senbonzakura je suis aussi rapide que mon grand-frère, je fus littéralement coupée dans mon élan.

Un grand brun vêtu d'un shihakusho se tourna vers moi. Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, sa mèche rebelle devant le visage et ses yeux bruns perçants, il n'y avait nul doute. C'était bien lui.  
« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, Kitsune.  
\- So...Sosuke ? »

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur  
Le journal du Hollow : Gotei 13 VS Espada (partie 2)

Nos combattants avaient lancé le jeu et à présent, c'était LA guerre. C'était un combat où chaque personne possédait dix vies. Le stage était vallée Gerudo du jeu Zelda : Ocarina of time. Vous vous demandez quels personnages nos combattnts avient pris ? Et bien, je vais vous le dire..en vous montrant la magnifique dispute qui avait éclaté pour le choix des persos.  
"Shunsui : Moi, je prends Lucina ! Elle a vraiment l'air mignonne comme perso !  
Retsu : Hors de question...  
Shunsui : Et pourquoi ?  
Retsu : Parce que c'est moi qui la prend, capitaine Kyoraku. Vous avez des objections à faire ? *regard assassin*  
Shunsui : Aucune capitaine Unohana... Bon bah, je vais prendre la jolie blonde. J'ai nommé...Samus sans armure !  
Ulquiorra *blasé* : Je prends Marth.  
Coyote *fatigué*: Je prends Mario.  
Szayel : Je prends Link.  
Mayuri : Moi, je prends Shulk.  
Grimmjow et Kitsune : HEIN ?!  
Mayuri : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez les deux grandes brutes épaisses ?  
Grimmjow et Kitsune : QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE BRUTE ÉPAISSE, GHOSTFACE ?! *tout en dégainant leur sabres*  
Mayuri : Intéressant, vous avez les mêmes réactions... Je prendrais bien quelques échantillons.  
Szayel : Moi aussi tiens.  
Mayuri : Toi on t'a pas sonné le punk aux cheveux roses. Alors boucle-là et choisit ton perso, tête d'Abruti.  
Szayel : Tu peux parler avec ta crête bleue de plouc punk.  
Mayuri : Hein ? Répète un-peu pour voir ! Viens dehors que je t'écrase comme la dernière fois.  
Szayel : Tu crois me faire peur ! Avec tes menaces en l'air ? Viens te battre si t'es un homme, un vrai !  
Mayuri : Me battre si je suis un vrai homme... C'est toi qui me dis ça avec tes cheveux roses et ton corps maigrelet ? *avec un sourire moqueur*  
Szayel : Répète un peu que je t'éclates avec Reine de le débauche !  
Mayuri : Ouais amène-toi, déchiquette Ashisogi Jizo ! On va voir quel est le meilleur scientifique !  
Grimmjow et Kitsune *les assomant tous les deux avec un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne* : VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI LES DEUX IDIOTS DE LA SCIENCE !  
Mayuri et Szayel *à-moitié dans les vapes et voyant des petits oiseaux au-dessus de leur tête*: Aie... Ça fait mal...  
Grimmjow * tendant la main à Kitsune*: Bon, tu prends Ike, je prends Ganondorf ?  
Kitsune : OK, ça me va. *lui serrant la main*

Allez à plus ! ^^


	10. One-to-one : Sosuke ne Kitsune

**Hey ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et non je ne suis pas encore morte ! Enfin bon, avant de poster le chapitre, c'est le moment de mettre un petit bonus de chapitre histoire de bien planter le décor !**

 **Kitsune *arrive dans le bureau de Shi* : J'ai des réclamations à faire.**

 **Aizen : Moi aussi.**

 **Shi *s'extasie en voyant le petit couple* : Oh ! Que puis-je pour vous mes chéris ? Vous voulez une suite nuptiale loin de tous vos collègues pour faire votre petit nid d'amour ?**

 **Aizen : Tu...**

 **Kitsune *le coupe* : Arrête de te foutre de nos gueules et écoute ce qu'on a à te dire. *lui fout un cahier dans les mains***

 **Shi : Un cahier de doléances ?**

 **Aizen : Exact. Et si nous sommes venus, c'est parce que nous avons été élus représentants du SDPMDB**

 **Shi : Le SDPMDB ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé bande de zouaves ? Et puis, Kitsune et toi comme représentants, c'est une blague ?**

 **Kitsune *une veine sur la tempe* : Bankai...**

 **Euh, de l'aide ?**

* * *

Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, sa mèche rebelle devant le visage lui donnant un air irrésistible, ses yeux perçants. Il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bel et bien lui. Sosuke Aizen. Mon amant de capitaine… Il n'a pas changé.  
« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, Kitsune.  
\- So...Sosu…Sosuke ? »

Super… Si je commence à bégayer comme ça, je ne vois pas comment on pourra échanger ! Déjà que je n'aligne même pas les trois syllabes qui composent le nom de mon (ancien) amant, je n'imagine pas notre discussion…. Tandis que je me lamentais sur ma pitoyable diction, un toussotement grave mais ô combien sexy se fit entendre. Je levai brusquement ma tête et la première chose que je vis était le shihakusho entrouvert d'Aizen qui dévoilait une infime parcelle de son torse incroyablement musclé. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il est beau et musclé… Il est aussi beau qu'un Dieu avec un « D » majuscule. Je ne peux me battre contre lui, je risque d'abîmer ce corps si parfait ! Mais si je ne me bats pas, c'est sur moi que ça risque de retomber et je vais en prendre pour mon grade… Donc conclusion : je suis coincée. Et merde… Si seulement il était moins beau je l'aurais défenestré voir bouffé mais là tout ce que je fais c'est baver devant ce putain de Dieu et réfléchir tout en ayant la bouche grande ouverte devant tant de beauté et de classe...

Le beau brun au vue de ma réaction et de mon visage ahuri, esquissa un sourire charmeur, par pure provocation. Il sait très bien que ça son petit effet sur moi… Putain c'est pas possible mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Il est beau comme un dieu ! Franchement si je n'en avais pas après lui, je lui aurais sauté en cou avant de l'embrasser… Pourquoi le monde est-il cruel avec moi ? Je suis avec le plus beau Shinigami de la Soul Society mais c'est un traitre… Ce n'est pas juste ! Et comme pour en rajouter, le bellâtre passa ensuite une main dans ses beaux cheveux bruns et mit ses poches dans son hakama noir avant de me faire la conversation comme si tout était normal.  
« Alors comme ça, tu as été promue capitaine, constata Aizen en désignant du doigt mon haori noir à l'emblème de la troisième division, mes félicitations Kitsune ou devrais-je plutôt dire…capitaine Sakura…  
-Comme tu peux le voir mon beau brun. Fis-je en passant une main dans mes longs cheveux de jais  
\- Dommage que je n'étais pas là, j'aurais bien aimé te voir promue capitaine. Toi qui rêvais tant de ce poste… »

Je serrai les dents et me mordis la langue de façon à ne pas lui déverser un flot d'injures sur le visage. Comment ose-t-il me dire ça ? J'avais vécu avec ce mec pendant des années qui me laisse tomber avec la Soul Society et qui se pointe comme une fleur devant chez en me parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, comme si de rien n'était ? Non mais, il se fiche de moi ou quoi ?! Il croit qu'après m'avoir eu deux fois de suite, je vais me laisser embobiner ? Sûrement pas, surtout que j'ai fait trois erreurs dans ma vie de Shinigami et je ne compte plus les reproduire ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me zieuter comme ça ? Vous voulez ma photo ? Et quoi ? Que j'avoue quoi ? Bon d'accord j'en ai fait plein, je l'avoue mais on va parler de celles qui concernent Sosuke et UNIQUEMENT Sosuke, parce que oui, je vous voie venir. Enfin bref voici le récapitulatif des erreurs concernant Aizen, même si cela ne veut rien dire, c'est parti !  
\- Erreur numéro 1 : Avoir écouté Aizen et être devenue son amie  
\- Erreur numéro 2 : Être devenue son troisième siège et être tombée amoureuse de ce… de lui, on va dire.  
\- Erreur numéro 3 : Avoir embrassé Sosuke et…comment dire ça d'une façon diplomate ? Parce que vu ma répartie, je vais dire quelque chose de pas très fin…. Innocence ? Non un Hollow n'est jamais innocent de toute façon alors c'est pas le terme qui convient... Ah ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Disons que je n'aurais jamais dû aller plus loin avec ce traître !

Voici mes trois plus grandes erreurs (cela fait six erreurs en tout mais on va les regrouper en trois catégories) et j'espère que je ne vais plus en refaire de TOUTE ma vie. Je me suis fait avoir deux fois, pas trois ! Si ce mec veut faire de la conversation, qu'il m'explique au moins pourquoi il m'a abandonné, je souffre moi…. Alors si on doit malheureusement se battre, j'aimerais être fixée. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Après quelques minutes de cérébral, de nostalgie et de sentimental, je remarquai que Sosuke haussait un sourcil interrogateur du fait que je n'avais pas réagi à sa précédente remarque.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kitsune ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, aurais-tu découvert la faculté de réfléchir ? Fit Aizen avec un sourire moqueur  
\- Ah ah ah très drôle Monsieur le roi déchu du Hueco Mundo, le visage de mon brun se crispant à cette appellation, on dirait Kurotsuchi, dis-je faussement vexée avec un sourire en coin, mais puisque tu sembles disposer à blablater, tu me dois des explications. Repris-je plus sérieusement tout en croisant les mains sous ma poitrine très développée mais c'est pas le sujet du jour…  
\- Tiens donc, tu exiges des explications ? Fit mon capitai…euh je veux dire mon beau traitre tout en se caressant le menton dans un geste incroyablement sexy, et si je te disais que je n'en ai malheureusement aucune ?  
\- Qu…quoi ?  
\- Tu as bien entendu, Kitsune. »

Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur lui, un de mes sabres à la main. Il a osé me dire qu'il n'a aucune explication à me fournir ? Il se moque de moi là ! J'ai dit qu'on allait régler ce problème calmement ? Oubliez ce que j'ai dit alors… On va résoudre cette histoire à ma manière, c'est-à-dire la manière forte !  
Tandis que je fonçai vers lui en Sonido, tenant mon sabre à deux mains, le brun n'esquissa que l'ombre d'un sourire avant de lever son bras droit.  
« Et…nan…impossible… »

Sosuke avait bloqué ma lame rien qu'avec son index, un seul doigt… Il a bloqué mon attaque rien qu'un doigt… Impossible... Un doigt… Rien qu'un seul… Impossible… Je connais la puissance d'Aizen pour l'avoir côtoyé de nombreuses années mais ayant été écartée de la guerre contre Sosuke et les Arrancars, je ne pouvais pas me douter que sa puissance égalait celle…d'un…d'un Dieu. Oui, c'est ça… Un Dieu. Difficile à dire mais c'était la réalité. Et me regarder avec ces yeux, hein ! Si j'ai dit y a quelques lignes plus hauts que c'est un Dieu c'est niveau beauté pas puissance alors fermez-là ! Et p'tain comment il a fait pour cacher une puissance pareille pendant des années ? Si ce que je pense est vrai, le Gotei 13 n'avait pas la moindre chance… Et la phrase que prononça Aizen après que j'eus pensé ces mots, tomba comme une sentence pour moi.  
« Bien essayé mais…ce n'est pas encore ça… Me dit le traître tout en repoussant ma lame d'un simple revers de la main»  
Tandis que le fracas métallique qu'émit mon zanpakuto en rencontrant le sol se fit entendre, je tombai à genoux tout en portant mes deux mains à ma gorge, essoufflée. L'atmosphère se faisait étouffante, de la sueur perlait sur mon front, mes poumons semblaient s'enflammer tel l'immense brasier qu'était Ryujin Jakka, ma gorge aussi sèche que les terres arides du Hueco Mundo : j'étouffai. J'essayai alors de me relever mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais littéralement clouée au sol. Misérable me direz-vous mais…La pression spirituelle de Sosuke est vraiment immense. Mes épaules affaissées comme si je portais un fardeau trop lourd en était la preuve. Et merde je me suis faite avoir…. Que pourrais-je faire dans un état aussi lamentable ? Et nan… Pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce qu'il a bloqué mon attaque ? Je n'ai aucune raison de me morfondre, voyons !

Je levai alors les yeux vers Sosuke qui me dominait de toute sa hauteur avec un rictus moqueur gravé sur les lèvres. Mais malgré le fait qu'il me surpassait largement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Étrange, nan ?  
« Toujours moqueur quand il le faut, Sosuke, articulai-je avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Que veux-tu ? J'adore voir l'adversaire à mes pieds, me répondit Aizen, le sourire aux lèvres, cela procure une sensation particulière. Savoir que la vie de ton adversaire est entre tes mains est tellement jouissif.  
\- Et si c'est moi la proie, c'est encore mieux, c'est ça ?  
\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt déçu, le combat n'a même pas commencé qu'il est déjà terminé, avoua le traitre tout en replaçant ses mains dans ses poches  
\- Mais qui t'as dit que le combat était terminé ? demanda tout en conservant mon sourire tandis qu'une fumée noire et rouge émanait de mon corps »

« Maintenant que Kitsune est partie, on fait quoi ? Demanda l'idiot Kurosaki en haussant un sourcil »

Ça y est, j'ai la confirmation avec Kuchiki-femme et cet humain que les gènes Hollow présentent des tares. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour les amener dans mon laboratoire et comme ça j'aurais tout le temps et le loisir de les étudier et peut-être même de les disséquer ! Et comment j'ai la preuve de ce que j'avance ?

Simple ! Il suffit de voir la réflexion quasi-inexistante de Kitsune et de Kurosaki pour prouver que j'ai raison. Kitsune n'a aucune notion du danger et ne possède pas la faculté de réfléchir… Comment peut-on se lancer à la poursuite d'Aizen sans aucun plan ?! Franchement… Il faut soit être suicidaire soit ne pas réfléchir, ce qui est le cas de Kitsune. Quant à Kurosaki, le fait qu'il soit un Vizard n'arrange pas son cas, comment une personne peut poser une question si idiote ? Conclusion : tous ceux qui présentent un tant soit peu de sang de Hollow dans les veines sont des têtes brûlées, n'ayant aucune notion du danger et de réflexion, ont une énorme pression spirituelle et une incroyable envie de protéger leurs proches - et s'ils n'y arrivent, ils sont plongés dans un état second qui les font doutés- c'est bon j'ai fait le tour ? Qu'est-ce que je suis génial ! Franchement il faudrait m'appeler Dieu au lieu de ce ténébreux d'Aizen ! Mais là n'est pas la question. Il y a une autre chose qui me turlupine.

En tant que demie-Hollow, Kitsune est le juste milieu entre les Hollows et les Shinigamis ce qui fait qu'elle est plus complète qu'un Arrancar ou un Vizard. D'ailleurs Kitsune m'avait dit que son père était un Vasto Lorde or d'après ma connaissance, seuls les Arrancars -grâce à leur apparence humaine- peuvent procréer. Et si mon hypothèse est juste, elle a à la fois les pouvoirs d'un Arrancar et d'un Vizard ce qui fait que…. Et merde… Elle ne peut pas réfléchir avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Franchement !

\- Réfléchis un peu, Kurosaki ! Répondit sèchement le Quincy, nous allons la rattraper, espèce d'idiot !  
\- Répète un peu, Ishida ! Qui tu traites d'idiot !  
\- Je ne répondrais pas à la question, répliqua le spécimen Quincy tout en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez  
\- Allons, allons ! Ne nous énervons pas ! s'exclama ce crétin d'Urahara  
\- Comment peux-tu dire ça Urahara alors que cette idiote de Hollow s'est évanouie dans la nature ! Demandai-je tout en haussant un sourcil  
\- Voyez-vous ça ! Tu t'inquièterais pour elle, Mayuri ? Fit le marchand tout en souriant derrière son stupide éventail»

Je manquai de m'étouffer après avoir entendu cette phrase, tout comme le chef Kuchiki. Pardon ? J'ai cru mal entendre mais au vue de la tête du Kuchiki, mon cœur manqua un battement. Je me serais sans aucun moquer de lui si ce crétin de marchand n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il a osé insinuer, là ? Que je m'inquiétais pour Kitsune ? Ça c'est la meilleure ! Je savais Urahara idiot mais à ce point…À croire que le monde des Humains lui a grillé les derniers neurones qui lui restait ! Que c'est pitoyable…Si j'étais émotif, j'aurais peut-être, je dis peut-être versé une larme mais comme je ne suis pas émotif, j'hésite entre rire et entrer dans une grande et profonde déprime. Mais là comment il a osé dire que je m'étais attachée à Kitsune et que je m'inquiétais pour elle ? Qui est une demie-Hollow et la sœur d'une personne que je ne supporte pas, j'ai nommé Kuchiki-sama ! Mais oui c'est ça, fous-toi de moi avec ton sourire d'imbécile heureux…

Je remarquai alors que le frère de Byakuya était dans le même état que moi, en état choc suite à la question d'Urahara et que tous les autres nous regardaient étrangement. Apparemment tout le monde semblait attendre ma réponse vu que depuis plusieurs secondes, j'étais dans un état second. Et c'est en parfaite synchronisation que je m'exclamai avec Kuchiki :  
« Pardon ?  
\- Ah la la, fit le marchand  
\- Je crois que vous ne mesurez pas vos propos Urahara, dit le noble, comment pouvez-vous insinuer que cet homme puisse éprouver ne serait-ce de l'affection pour ma sœur ?  
\- Pourquoi me montrer du doigt de cette façon Kuchiki-sama ? Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse nuire à votre sœur pourtant.  
\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Kurotsuchi. Vous êtes plus pervers que le capitaine Kyoraku, répliqua froidement le noble, vous croyez que je ne vous voie pas quand vous la déshabillez du regard ?  
\- Moi, un pervers ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, ce n'était pas ma faute si elle est agréable à regarder. Vous avez vu son corps ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tous les hommes intégrant le Gotei 13 veulent avoir une beauté fatale comme capitaine. Mais au fait capitaine Kuchiki, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Kitsune ne rentre pas chez elle quelquefois ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Me demanda le noble tout en haussant un sourcil, moyennement intéressé  
\- Parce qu'elle est trop occupé à prendre du bon avec Kyoraku, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répondis-je un sourire mauvais gravé sur les lèvres»

Ah la la… C'est fou comme que je peux être une ordure ! Lui dire que sa protégée fréquente Kyoraku d'un peu trop prêt a eu l'effet d'une bombe; ilsuffit de voir la veine sur la tempe du noble ! Kuchiki Byakuya... Ce sera mon nouveau sujet d'expérience, ses réactions sont tout simplement hilarantes en plus d'être d'une telle stupidité ! Et comment ça Kitsune et Kyoraku ? Ah, s'ils m'en voudront ? Kyoraku ne se vengera pas mais Kitsune, je ne pourrai pas dire… Mais c'est vraiment dommage que vous n'étiez pas là quand je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un placard. Enfin bref, j'ai bien envie de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu rien que pour voir la réaction de mon nouveau cobaye. Là, il vous que je sorte un truc mais vraiment…sale… Ah vous pensez que je suis un enfoiré et un pervers, attendez de voir ce que je vais dire ! L'ultime provocation par Mayuri Kurotsuchi !  
« Et pour répondre à votre question Kuchiki-taicho, je ne la déshabille pas seulement du regard. »

Ma nouvelle phrase jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Tous me regardait d'un air étrange et tous attendait la réaction de Kuchiki qui perdait son sang-froid d'une façon incroyable. Le frère de Kitsune se leva, se posta devant moi et me colla une droite magistrale, si bien que je tombai à la renverse, du sang coulant le long de mon menton et de mon bouc. Et merde…. Pile le moment où je n'ai pas de masque. Il m'a pas raté le noble ! Bien fait pour moi me direz-vous… Peut-être mais j'ai bien envie de voir jusqu'où il peut aller. Quel spécimen intéressant !

J'essuyai le sang sur mon visage grâce à un revers de la main droite et soufflai sur une mèche de cheveux tout en conservant mon sourire. Et alors que j'essayai de me relever pour épousseter mon shihakusho et faire face au Kuchiki, quelque chose me bloqua de ma progression. Je tournai la tête à droite pour voir ce qui m'empêcher de me relever et je me pris un magnifique coup de pied en plein visage. Et c'était quoi ce bruit ?! Merde, j'ai le nez cassé… S'il me cherche, il va me trouver le Kuchiki ! Malheureusement, on nous a séparés alors qu'on avait dégainé nos zanpakutos en shikai.  
«Lâche-moi Urahara ! Je vais lui faire sa fête à cet abruti de noble !  
\- Tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit sur ma sœur, dit le Kuchiki tout en débattant pour échapper à la forte poigne du Kurosaki avant de se raidir, quelle est cette pression spirituelle ? ! »

En effet, une forte secousse semblable à un tremblement de terre se fit ressentir dans le magasin et probablement dans toute la ville. Les humains tombèrent à terre en se tenant la gorge tandis que nous shinigamis, nous étions littéralement plié en deux et encore… Sous la pression, je lâchai Ashisogi Jizo qui tomba au sol tel une enclume. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Déjà que l'autre suicidaire est partie combattre Aizen, il faut que cette pression de titan me tombe dessus ! Merde, merde et merde… Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que l'atmosphère redevienne comme qui dirait normal.  
« C'était quoi ça ?! S'exclama le Kurosaki  
\- Urahara-san…est-ce que c'est un tremblement de terre ? Demanda innocemment l'humaine rousse  
\- Nan Orihime…c'est une pression spirituelle. Répondit l'humain à la peau mâte  
\- Cette pression spirituelle, elle est énorme… Remarqua le spécimen Quincy  
\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! On y va ! Dit Kurosaki tout en prenant sa forme de Shinigami  
\- Imbécile ! Cette pression ne vient pas du monde des Humains mais de la Soul Society ! Si tu étais concentré, tu aurais pu le remarquer ! M'écriai-je à bout de nerf suite à ma bagarre contre Kuchiki  
\- Reste à savoir à qui appartient cette pression spirituelle, dis-je le marchand qui pour une fois, n'avait pas ce sourire niais coller sur son visage mais un air sérieux, tu n'aurais pas une idée toi ? Fit le scientifique en se tournant vers moi  
\- Hmm… Une pression spirituelle de ce niveau pourrait être celle d'Aizen mais ce n'est pas lui. La seule personne qui peut atteindre ce niveau à part Kurosaki est…Et merde… Imbécile…  
\- Ne me dîtes pas que ce reaitsu est celui de Kitsune, dit Kuchiki d'un ton froid mais qui laissait paraître son inquiétude pour son –il faut le dire- abrutie de sœur »  
Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai dehors suivi des autres Shinigamis avant d'ouvrir le Dangai. Si cette imbécile de Kitsune décide de se battre contre Aizen, elle va se faire laminer ! Non pas que je tiens à elle mais si ma rivale et cobaye de toujours meurt, je serai bien embêté ! Ah la la, et dire que je doit aller sauver cette idiote…..

* * *

 **Les coulisses du chapitre : où comment faire chier l'auteur alors que les tarés jouent à SSBWiiU**

 **Ichigo : Hey ! Pourquoi je passe pour un con dans ce chapitre ?**

 **Shi : Parce que ce chapitre ne parle pas de toi mais de Tsu-chan et de ses retrouvailles musclées. Toi on te verra plus tard.**

 **Ichigo *offusqué* : Mais je...**

 **Shi : Plus tard, j'ai dit. Maintenant file avant que ton temps à l'audience ne d'écourter subitement.**

 **Ichigo : Ok, Ok ! J'ai compris, J'me tais ! Même si je pense que je devrais apparaître un peu plus souvent en tant qu'héros super badass...**

 **Shi : Parle encore une fois et tu feras parti d'un triangle amoureux avec Kitsune et Aizen.**

 **Ichigo : ...**

 **Shi : Voilà qui est mieux ! Et tâche d'être présent au prochain chapitre, Ichi ! Quand à vous, chers lecteurs à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviens pour me laisser votre avis.**

 **Ciao ^^**


	11. OS : Saint-Valentin chez les Shinigamis

**Bonjour ou bonne nuit, tout dépend du moyen où vous lisez ce chapitre. Aujourd'hui mes chers lecteurs, ce n'est pas un chapitre basé sur l'histoire mais un OS fait à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je vous le posterai dans quelques temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Avant de vous mettre le texte, je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous m'envoyez et qui font chaud au coeur. Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter que ce soit en positif ou en négatif... Sur ce je finis mon monologue et laisse découvrir ce texte que j'ai aimé écrire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kitsune voulait vraiment offrir le plus beau cadeau à Aizen pour cette fête que les humains appelaient Saint-Valentin. C'était Rangiku qui lui en avait parlé lors d'une de ses escapades dans le monde réel et le concept, simple, de cette fête lui avait plus. Offrir un cadeau, c'était un bon moyen de montrer à quel point elle tenait au brun. Mais la tâche n'était pas aisée ; depuis un an qu'ils étaient amants, la demi-Hollow voulait vraiment marquer le coup.

" _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à So-chan ?_ "

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues désertes du Seireitei, la demi-Hollow, dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le Shinigami qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle percuta ainsi son collègue aux cheveux argentés qui, après avoir reconnu son amie, élargit son sourire avant de la taquiner sur sa relation avec leur capitaine comme il en avait l'habitude depuis maintenant un an. Gin Ichimaru entraîna alors son amie hybride vers le bar le plus proche, son bras entourant ses épaules dans un geste de franche camaraderie qui était l'opposé de son sourire tout sauf amical.

"Alors, commença le vice-capitaine en se servant un ver de saké, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Dis, tu sais en quoi ça consiste la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Cette fête humaine qui consiste à offrir des chocolats, répondit Gin, c'est Rangiku qui m'en a parlé. Pourquoi ? Tu cherches en offrir à notre très cher Aizen-taicho ?

\- Attends, reprit la demi-Hollow sans même chercher à répliquer, t'as bien dit des chocolats ?

\- Yare yare Kitsu-chan, sourit le vice-capitaine, on dirait que tu as que tu as confondu la Saint-Valentin et Noël.

\- Parce que y a une différence entre les deux ?"

Gin plissa des yeux. Yare yare, même moi qui ne suis pas un spécialiste du monde des humains sait la différence entre Noël et la Saint-Valentin. Bah, c'est pas sa faute après tout quand on vit au Hueco Mundo depuis des années… L'argenté se pencha alors vers son amie et se décida tout de même à lui expliquer.

" Bon, je vais t'expliquer la différence d'un point de vue pratique parce que, l'histoire de ces fêtes je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Disons que tu gagnes trois fois plus en offrant des chocolats à Aizen-taicho pendant la Saint-Valentin que si tu lui offres un cadeau à Noël.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Disons que, vous, les femmes êtes plutôt gâtés par ce qu'on appelle le White Day.

\- Le White Day ? Releva le troisième siège"

Si je traduis ça veut dire jour blanc… Mais si y a quelque chose que je ne comprends c'est le rapport entre ce jour blanc et la Saint-Valentin. Sérieusement faut qu'il m'explique le concept de ce jour. Tandis que je me demandais sérieusement comment les humains avaient le temps pour créer toutes sortes de festivités, ce fut l'argenté qui, comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, me répondit.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Aizen-taicho sait ce que c'est.

\- Ah. Mais dis-moi pour Noël qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir ?

\- Bah, répondit Gin, j'aurais bien dit ta virginité mais vu que tu l'as perdu…"

Elle ne laissa même pas au serpent le temps de finir sa phrase, son poing ayant rencontré son visage avec plus ou moins de délicatesse. Elle aurait très bien pu lui casser une bouteille sur la figure mais elle ne tenait à être renvoyé de l'établissement par le gérant alors elle se contentait du coup de poing. Et puis, tant que ça n'engendre pas une bagarre… Aussi elle croisa les bras d'un air irrité tandis que son ami se massait l'arête du nez entre son index et son pouce, son sourire s'était transformé en une moue de chien battu.

"Tu ne connais donc pas le sens du mot pacifique ?

\- Tu la ramène encore une fois et c'est pas le nez que je te brise mais les deux bras, compris ?

\- Eh bien, se moqua le lieutenant, c'est bien la première fois que je te voie faire une phrase aussi longue…

\- Continue comme ça et tu finis tes jours au Hueco Mundo avant la fin de l'année."

Et là, Gin vit à son regard qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Alors, pour une fois, il se décida à l'aider sans faire de commentaires désobligeants, blagues, taquineries, vacheries, farces, bref tout ce qui qualifiait son côté enfantin et "j'aime embêter les autres". Et c'est avec un sourire, moins radieux mais un sourire quand-même, qu'il commença à énoncer toutes sortes d'idées plus ou moins farfelues.

" Soyons sérieux Gin… Qu'est-ce que ferait une voiture dans le Seireitei ? Et puis, reprit Kitsune en se massant les tempes, comment tu veux que j'en trouve une ?

\- Bah t'ouvres un Garganta, t'en prends une au hasard dans la rue et tu repars avec comme si de rien n'était."

Kitsune le regardait avec deux yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Sérieusement avec des idées pareilles, comment cet idiot pouvait être un génie de l'Académie et partiellement lieutenant alors qu'elle n'était que troisième siège ? Bon d'accord, elle ne savait pas vraiment se comporter de manière pacifique mais elle au-moins, n'essayait de nuire aux gens avec des méthodes farfelues sortie d'un esprit tordu… Et c'est pourquoi, elle demanda avec un maximum de répartie :

" Hein? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

\- Bah quoi… Je pensais que ça te gênerait pas de voler une voiture… T'es un Hollow oui ou non ?

\- Gin…

\- Si on a plus le droit de plaisanter, se plaignit faussement l'argenté, mais t'en fais pas, ma dernière idée, elle, va te plaire…"

Ichimaru se pencha alors vers sa comparse et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter son ultime idée. Et au fur et à mesure que son ami énonçait son plan, le sourire de Kitsune ne faisait que s'agrandir jusqu'au point de dévoiler toutes ses dents. Puis, lorsque Gin finit son récit, il s'écarta pour observer le visage radieux de Kitsune, qui lui dit.

"Gin, t'es un génie…"

* * *

Lorsque Sosuke Aizen vit sa Kitsune retourner à sa journée de travail avec un grand sourire, il regarda la pendule. Effectivement, c'était trop beau qu'elle arrive à la fin de sa pause. Mais le plus étonnant fut que Gin soit avec elle, car même s'il savait que ses deux "élèves" mangeaient ensemble, du moins quand elle n'était pas avec lui, ils étaient de les voir retourner au travail au même moment. Car, si Gin reprenait directement la direction de la division, Kitsune, elle, le plus souvent, trouvait toujours une excuse pour retourner chez lui ou plutôt chez eux.

" Veuillez m'excuser du retard Aizen-taicho mais j'ai été attaqué par un Hollow assez agressif, se défendit Gin en la désignant du menton

\- Ouais et moi, j'ai été scotché par un pot de colle, railla à son tour Kitsune en désignant cette fois l'argenté du pouce

\- C'est assez méchant de ta part Kitsu-chan, répondit Gin avec une moue

\- Et alors ? Demanda Kitsune en haussant les épaules, je pensais que je n'étais qu'un Hollow agressif.

\- En plus d'être psychopathe, rajouta l'argenté en rigolant

\- Toi, commença d'un ton menaçant Kitsune avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son capitaine et de se retourner vers lui toute animosité disparue, oui mon So-chan ?"

Le brun soupira pour la première fois de la journée - et sans doute pas la dernière - avant de déposer une énorme pile de rapports dans les bras de sa compagne. Et vu le regard perçant qu'il lui lançait à travers le verre de ses lunettes, elle avait décidément compris qu'il était temps de la boucler et lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Alors elle avala difficilement sa salive et se contenta de hocher lentement la tête sans aucune raison apparente si ce n'est celle d'éviter de le froisser en plus de l'irriter. Et la situation était d'autant plus gênante pour elle lorsqu'il fit allusion à ses nombreux retards.

"Puisque tu sembles enclin à te promener un peu partout dans le Seireitei, tu n'as qu'à donner ses différents rapports à toutes les divisions et ce, en deux heures.

\- Mais je….

\- Une. Et tâche de ne pas venir en retard cette fois-ci ou tu risques de passer la nuit ici. "

Elle eut juste d'acquiescer que la sanction venait aussi pour Gin, qui lui, devait remplir de la paperasse avec son capitaine. Craignant alors un supplice encore plus affreux, la demi-Hollow s'échappa de sa division à l'aide d'un shunpô et commença sa distribution. La mission se passa sans grande encombre, hormis une demande de combat de la part de Zaraki, une nouvelle visite médicale chez Unohana et le fait que son frère lui ait accidentellement fait une entaille à la joue alors qu'elle s'était approché de lui par derrière. Résultat elle avait appris une nouvelle chose pour sa survie : ne jamais déranger Byakuya lorsqu'il fait de la calligraphie ; il est tellement concentré qu'il en oublie à identifier les pressions spirituelles de gens.

Ne restait alors plus qu'une dernière division, soit celle de son ami/rival/ennemi naturel/psychopathe de toujours, à savoir Mayuri Kurotsuchi ou Yuri-kun pour les intimes. Elle le trouva dans son laboratoire prêt à élaborer de nouvelles mixtures pour le moins étranges et se décida à lui tapoter le dos, histoire de montrer qu'elle était là, juste au cas où. Alors, le scientifique se retourna vers sa compère, la regarda de haut en bas d'un oeil mauvais pour finalement déposer ses instrument de torture… euh je veux dire… outils de recherche...

" Tu ne vois que tu me déranges, Hollow ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Yuri-kun.

\- Ne me pas dis bonjour, Hollow. Tu risques d'attirer ta poisse sur moi.

\- Ça t'arrive d'avoir des émotions positives dans la vie ou…?

\- Non et surtout pas avec toi dans les parages alors dis-moi ce que tu fiches ici et décampe en vitesse de mon laboratoire qui je te rappelle est privé.

\- S'il est privé alors pourquoi tu m'as donné les clés, hein ?

\- ….

\- Et après ça veut jouer les distants avec moi, sourit Kitsune, t'es un vrai tsundere ma parole, mon Yuri-kun...

\- Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu veux ici et fous le camp, Kitsune !

\- C'est qu'tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant, se moqua Kitsune avant de se sentir une aura malfaisante de son ami qui triturait la poignée de son zanpakuto, OK...OK ! J'ai compris, j'te donne les papiers et j'me casse, pas la peine de sortir ton sabre, capitula la demi-Hollow en déposant les rapports sur un coin libre de son bureau et en reculant doucement

\- J'espère bien, ce serait tragique que ta vie s'achève maintenant. Ricana le bleuté en la voyant prendre ses jambes à son cou"

Seulement, alors qu'il pensait s'en être débarrassé au moins pour les deux prochains jours, il vit la tête de Kitsune dans l'encadrement de la porte et se dit, qu'elle n'était pas que pour une simple question de rapport. Alors il soupira et se retint de lui balancer un tube à essai plein d'acide à la figure en lui demandant d'un ton lasse : "qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Eh bien, ça t'embêterait de me donner un service, je te le revaudrai quand tu voudras."

Mayuri sourit alors et fit signe à Kitsune d'approcher pour qu'elle lui dise la suite, intéressé. Si elle disait qu'elle lui revaudrait ce service, il n'allait pas se gêner ! D'autant plus qu'il avait installé des caméras dans son laboratoire qui filmait la conversation donc si elle voulait se défiler, ça serait impossible. Alors le scientifique se mit à rire de façon très étrange et Kitsune était sûre qu'elle allait en bavé… Amèrement, durement mais pour une bonne cause. Celle de son capitaine chéri et pas encore détesté de tous, Sosuke Aizen.

"Je t'écoute…

Eh bien, je…"

* * *

 _Jour-J de la Saint-Valentin_

Le plan était parfait et laissa un sourire mi-satisfait mi-béat flotter sur son visage que Mayuri pourrait qualifier de "sourire d'imbécile heureux". Mais comme ce n'était pas Kurotsuchi mais Aizen qui se trouva face à elle, le brun ne put s'empêcher de se poser diverses questions sur le comportement étrange de sa moitié. Bon d'accord, il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de sourire pour diverses raisons lorsqu'elle pensait à quelque chose mais tout de même : avoir un sourire aussi béat n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait que quand elle était complètement saoule qu'elle souriait de cette façon ou quand… Aizen retint une inspiration. Peut-être que c'était _ça..._

" Je peux savoir ce qui te rend d'aussi bonne humeur ? Demanda le brun"

Kitsune regarda son amant quelques instants pour finalement l'embrasser tendrement avec pour seule une énigme un :

"Tu verras, mon chéri…"

Ah d'accord, il s'était planté, c'était pas ça. Mais bon, au moins il aura essayé. Mais attendez, il avait manqué une partie de l'information… Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

"Pourrais-tu répéter Kitsune-san ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mentit Aizen, _ou même pas écouter,_ corrigea mentalement son zanpakuto

\- Je disais que j'avais un cadeau pour toi et que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi le chercher. Répéta avec un enthousiasme mal contenue sa Kitsune

\- Eh bien, commença Aizen en posant son livre sur la table de chevet avant de quitter le lit, allons chercher ce cadeau."

Sosuke Aizen était, il fallait le dire, excité comme un enfant. Mais pour sa réputation, nous allons employer le terme de curiosité. Et puis, qui ne serait pas excité de savoir quel cadeau pouvait-on lui offrir ? Alors, avec ses yeux bandés, il se demandait quelle était cette surprise pour que Kitsune l'habille de la tête au pied avec des vêtements signés du tailleur personnel de Byakuya et le fasse déambuler avec quelques indications comme "baisse la tête pour ne pas te faire mal" dans un endroit qu'il lui était totalement inconnu.

"On est bientôt arrivés, fit la voix de Kitsune"

Déjà ? Aizen ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Quelle que soit la surprise, la demi-Hollow devait vraiment s'être cassé la tête pour lui faire plaisir. Et ça, ça le touchait. Malgré le fait que les Shinigamis sous ses ordres lui souhaitaient souvent une bonne année où un anniversaire, jamais un de ses insectes ne s'étaient vraiment foulés pour lui faire plaisir. Et dire que c'était une demi-Hollow qui pensait réellement à lui. Malheureusement pour lui, le capitaine fut coupé dans sa réflexion par ce que faisait Kitsune. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne faisait pas. Alors il se tourna vers l'endroit où elle devait se situer et lui demander pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient à cet endroit précis. Ce à quoi, elle lui répondit dans un léger rire qu'il pouvait retirer son bandeau.

" Le monde des humains ?

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon So-chan ! "

C'était ainsi que le futur maître du Hueco Mundo mais encore capitaine de son état passait un agréable weekend de Saint-Valentin avec pour seule préoccupation son amante et leur couple.

* * *

 _Lundi matin - Bureau des haut-gradés de la cinquième division_

C'était un homme nouveau qu'était notre cher Aizen. Son petit séjour dans le monde des humains avec Kitsune, lui avait considérablement changé les idées. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait eu de vacances en dehors du Seireitei morne et de ses officiers si faciles à super ! Et il avait fallu que ce soit sa tendre demi-Hollow qui lui les offre. Ah, Kitsune ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été charmante durant leur séjour ! D'ailleurs, songea le brun, il faudra qu'elle tienne sa promesse, j'ai bien envie de revoir sa petite danse envoûtante.

Le brun entra dans son bureau, aussi joyeux que lorsqu'il avait créé ceux qui se font désormais appelés Vizards. Il ne fit pas attention au grand sourire de son lieutenant, sinon il serait bien vite retourné sur Terre. Gin, lui, manqua de rire en voyant l'air complètement perché de son capitaine qui a d'habitude la tête sur les épaules. Sérieusement, se dit l'officier, si ce n'avait pas été Aizen-taicho, n'importe quel homme avec cet air là aurait l'air d'un imbécile heureux. Alors Ichimaru ria, captivant enfin l'attention de son supérieur qui avait enfin arrêté de révasser comme un enfant.

" Au fait, capitaine, j'espère que vous avez des économies solides en plus de votre grande imagination.

\- Cesse donc, commença le Shinigami avant de rapidement comprendre, ne me dis pas que…..

\- Eh oui ! Un cadeau avec une valeur trois plus élevée que celui de Kitsune, je me demande ce que vous allez faire… Enfin, vous avez quoi un mois ?"

Le gradé affichage un visage neutre. Ainsi son salaire allait y passer. Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était trop beau. Alors il fit un récapitulatif de ce qu'il arrivait. Il était Sosuke Aizen, capitaine de la cinquième division et futur traître en couple depuis bientôt un an. Et qui avait un mois pour offrir un cadeau aussi cher que rare à son compagne. Tss, ces humains et leurs fêtes… Satané White Day !


	12. Dark Fox versus Purple God : great fight

**Salut, tour d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de mon monumental retard. J'avais des tas de trucs à faire et malheureusement la fic est passée à la trappe. Mais maintenant que je suis là, je vous publie la suite pour me faire pardonner.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Le groupe des Humains et des Shinigamis venaient de pénétrer dans le Dangai pour essayer de rattraper l'imprudente mais quand même capitaine Kitsune « Sakura » idiote-Kuchiki. C'était à se demander comment quelqu'un n'ayant aucune notion du danger pouvait être un haut-gradé du Gotei 13 et une véritable superstar dans la Soul Society. Et cette question, tout le monde se la posait enfin certains plus que d'autres. Et par certains je voulais dire Byakuya et moi. L'un s'inquiétait pour sa sœur et l'autre…bah pour son…son ? Mon quoi déjà ? Mon Abrutie de Collègue Noble Vantarde Orgueilleuse Dragueuse Sans-Cervelle de Hollow ? J'ai tout résumé là, c'est bon ? Parce qu'avec cette co… Kitsune je veux dire, la liste est aussi longue que les étendues du Hueco Mundo. En fait quand on y pense, l'esprit de Kuchiki-femme est semblable au Hueco Mundo : désertique et creux. Je suis sûr que si on crie dans le monde intérieur de Kitsune, il y a un écho à n'en plus finir.

D'ailleurs il faudra que je fasse cette expérience même si je connais déjà la réponse…Comment ça je suis méchant ? Je suis un scientifique je vous le rappelle, je suis réaliste pas sentimental. Et pourquoi m'avoir regardé de haut quand j'ai dit « sentimental » ? Je...je…Arrêtez de me fixer de cette façon sinon vous serez les cobayes de ma nouvelle machine ! Je suis suffisamment les nerfs sur les nerfs à cause de ma bagarre contre cet idiot de Kuchiki alors pas la peine d'en rajouter avec vos insinuations et questions débiles ! ET QUOI, ENCORE ?! Et non pas toi… tout mais toi…

Mon visage se déforma en une affreuse grimace et une perle de sueur coulait sur ma tempe, ce qui était un spectacle inédit. Et non ne vous moquer pas ! Le temps venait de se figer et devant moi se trouvait… Avec un shihakusho et un sourire digne d'un grand psychopathe se trouvait non pas Unohana mais l'auteure… Et elle tenait un ordinateur dans une main et dans l'autre…un…cahier noir…? Pff…si elle croit me faire peur avec ça et…

«Kurotsuchi Mayuri, comment oses-tu, me demanda Unohana numéro 2, me faire ça à moi ?

\- Euh…faire quoi, au juste ? Répondis-je au haussant un sourcil, perplexe

\- Tu oses me faire de la mauvaise pub et par-dessus tout, tu oses menacer MES lecteurs !

\- Et alors ? Je suis capitaine au Gotei 13 et il est normal que je défende lorsque qu'on se fout de moi, non ?

\- Comment ça et alors ! Tu veux me ruiner ou ? S'exclama l'auteure

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me briser les bras et les jambes comme l'autre là ? Je n'ai pas peur, et puis je te rappelle que je suis un scientifique et que j'ai les moyens pour te réduire au silence. Alors cesse de me faire ce numéro de clown et laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai une idiote à sauver !

\- Mayuri Kurotsuchi, sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Grimmjow Jaggerjack lorsqu'il a osé me contredire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors sois plus gentil avec les lecteurs ou je note ton nom dans mon Death Note ! Hurla l'auteure tout en partant dans un rire maléfique avant de reprendre plus sérieusement vu mon air perplexe, au fait, si ça peut d'aider à te motiver à être plus gentil envers mes lecteurs, tiens ! Allez à plus ! Et non n'oublie pas j't'ai à l'œil ! »

Et elle était partie et le temps reprit son cours normal, comme ça. Est-ce que j'ai fumé des produits illicites ou mon cerveau a pris un coup quand je me suis battu contre Kuchiki-mâle ? Parce que là, il n'y a pas à dire, elle est étrange cette auteure… Faudra que je fasse des expériences sur elle, un de ces jours. Peut-être que j'ai trouvé plus intéressant que Kitsune ? Et naaaan… Kitsune est de loin mon meilleure sujet d'étude alors pourquoi changer ! Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons : qu'est-ce que cette bizarrerie m'a donné avant de se volatiliser dans la nature, comme une certaine Kuchiki ?

Tandis que je courais, je jetai un coup d'œil sur ce que détenait ma main droite pour détourner mon regard aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de me donner ça, c'est une blague de Kitsune, c'est ça ? Un complot, une punition ? Vous vous demandez qu'est-ce que je tiens ? Eh bien ce sont des photos, un calendrier pour être précis. Un calendrier de l'Association de femmes Shinigamis. Et sur ce calendrier c'était les lieutenants Kuchiki et Matsumoto avec Kitsune et cette Yoruichi. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas et que c'était l'été à la Soul Society, elles étaient toutes en maillots de bain très attrayants. CONCLUSION : Je suis maudit. Et non je ne vais pas regarder, je suis un scientifique tout de même pas un de ces ivrognes de la onzième division qui passe son temps à mater l'Association des femmes Shinigamis ! Je sais me tenir tout de même ! Je n'ai que faire de tout...tout…ce…Et pour la énième fois : Merde… J'ai regardé. Et maintenant je saignai du nez. J'ai l'air d'être Shunsui Kyoraku alors que je suis un génie de la Science. Pi-to-ya-ble.

Alors que je saignai encore et abondamment du nez tout en échappant au Nettoyeur et aux multiples perturbations du Dangai causées par les pressions spirituelles d'Aizen et de Kitsune, le « grand Noble » Kuchiki (ou sujet d'expérience numéro 287) me jeta un regard méprisant et glacial avant de remarquer que je saignai du nez. Son haussement de sourcil d'au moins deux millimètres se transforma en un regard noir quand il vit que je tenais le fameux calendrier avec ses deux sœurs et sa meilleure amie femme-chat. Il dégaina son zanpakuto avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait avant de se jeter sur moi.

Pff…. Franchement, cet imbécile de noble n'a aucun sens des priorités apparemment, il ne voit pas qu'on court dans le Dangai alors qu'on doit sauver son imbécile de sœur ? Malgré sa stupidité, cet idiot est absolument intéressant ! Conclusion scientique : qu'ils soient adoptés ou non, les Kuchiki sont les mêmes. C'est reparti pour un tour… Fichue auteure…

* * *

Tandis que j'évitai un coup de pied de Sosuke, je me baissai de nouveau pour éviter un coup de zanpakuto qui aurait pu me coûter très cher. Je sautai en arrière et plaçai mon katana dans mon dos pour parer l'attaque de Sosuke qui avait usé du shunpo pour apparaitre derrière moi. Le beau brun, toujours dans mon dos, me susurra alors d'une façon sensuelle à l'oreille :

« Tu as vraiment progressé, tu mérites le titre de capitaine, ma chère Kitsune…

\- Et encore…tu n'as pas tout vu, répondis-je sur le ton même que Sosuke avant de lui sourire d'une façon charmeuse. »

Je me retournai pour faire face au beau traitre et positionna une main devant moi et m'exclamai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres : « 88e technique de destruction : le canon qui crache la foudre ! »

Le sort de kido provoqua alors une immense onde de choc électrique qui explosa à l'endroit où se trouvait Sosuke. Alors celle-là il ne l'a pas vu venir ! D'ailleurs…Je crois que toute la Soul Society a du ressentir cette détonation parce que là…

« La vache ! Ton truc m'a explosé les tympans ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire un sort un peu moins puissant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kura ? J'ai fait soft là ! J'ai récité pas l'incantation là !

\- Par pitié Kitsune… Parle-moins fort… T'es en train de me détruire les tympans puis qu'ils ne sont déjà…

\- Quoi ? Je ne t'entends pas, parle plus fort. Satanée explosion…

\- Arrêtez un peu de faire les clowns et Kitsune, concentre-toi sur ton combat au lieu de bavasser !

\- Parle moins fort Kurai Hebi, me plaignis-je de concert Kura »

Finalement après avoir coupé court à la conversation, je plissai des yeux pour distinguer une forme dans la fumée avant de sauter sur le côté pour éviter un…qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Un…un cero ?! Hein ?! Non ça ne peut pas être un cero… Sosuke était un Shinigami alors il ne pouvait pas… Et Argh ! Je me suis fait avoir par ce cero ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon épaule droite et vis un énorme trou béant à la place de mon épaule et de...mon bras ? Tss, la première attaque n'était pas destiner à me toucher mais à me déstabiliser pour mieux m'avoir. Il m'a bien eu ! Il va falloir que je combatte qu'avec un seul bras maintenant. Génial…

Tandis que j'arrachai un pan de mon haori pour m'en servir comme garrot, je sentis une forte pression spirituelle à ma droite. J'évitai la balayette de Sosuke qui n'avait aucune égratignure… Attendez, quoi ?! J'ai réussi à faire un puissant sort de kido et lui il évite et me coupe un bras en plus ? Hey mais c'est pas juste ! Il faut que je me concentre plus visiblement. Ce sort ne lui a même fait une égratignure. Et merde, où est-ce qu'il est ?!

Alors que je cherchai mon adversaire des yeux, je sentis mon shihakusho me coller à la peau. Je pensais d'abord à la pluie mais ça ne pouvait pas être cela, le liquide était chaud. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à mon ventre et vit qu'une lame me transperçait. Celle de Sosuke. Il retira son sabre et secoua la lame pour en retirer le sang. Il m'avait transpercé et je n'avais rien vu venir. Je crachai alors du sang une énorme quantité de sang et plantai mon épée au sol pour me m'appuyer dessus. Comme mon sixième et mon septième siège, respectivement Nnoitra Gilger et Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Merde… Il faut absolument que je reste consciente sinon c'est fini !

Je repartis à la charge à l'aide d'un Sonido très rapide mais qui ne fut malheureusement pas suffisant. Aizen passa dans mon dos à l'aide d'un Shunpo digne de Yoruichi et me frappa à la nuque d'un revers de la main. Je tombai lourdement sur le ventre tout en crachant une énorme quantité de sang et la dernière chose que je vis était Sosuke au-dessus de moi tout sourire.

* * *

Hum… Je suis morte ? Apparemment non. J'ouvris les yeux et m'assis en tailleur. Du gris à perte de vue, c'était tout ce que je voyais. Je calai mon dos contre l'arbre mort qui se trouvait derrière moi, regardai mon reflet dans le petit lac et passai ma main restante dans mes cheveux.

Récapitulons, je retrouve mon beau traitre, perds un bras, me fait laminer par Aizen et me retrouve…où suis-je d'ailleurs ? En enfer ? Visiblement non. Tout est gris ici, le ciel sans nuage, le sable, les quelques arbres morts, on dirait le Hueco Mundo. Hein ? Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas être au Hueco Mundo, il y a quelques minutes je me trouvai au Sereitei face à Aizen. À moins que…

« Que tu es lamentable Kitsune, siffla une voix

\- Ku…Ku…rai Hebi ? Balbutiai-je

\- Tu n'arrives même pas à me reconnaître, ma reine. Que c'est décevant…»

À peine cette phrase prononcée, deux silhouettes se dressèrent devant moi. La première personne était un animal, un serpent aux écailles de jais et aux yeux écarlates. Je reconnus sans mal mon zanpakuto, Kurai Hebi. La seconde personne était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs et gris vêtu d'un shihakusho blanc et d'un haori noir. Eh ben, si ces deux-là viennent m'aider maintenant, on est mal… Et c'est sans compter sur Kura qui me rappelle que je me suis fait exploser par Aizen :

« Et bah dis-donc Kitsune, il t'a pas raté ton beau gosse de traitre. J'aimerais pas être à ta place, fit Kura tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de bailler, d'ailleurs c'est bête que tu n'aies pas utilisé ton nouveau masque, tu serais pas manchot…

\- Au lieu de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, dis-moi pourquoi je suis ici, crétin ! Et puis, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? Je suis sûre qu'au lieu de m'aider, t'étais encore en train de dormir ! Grognai-je tout en tenant mon épaule

\- Oh la la, on s'calme et toi, dit le Hollow tout en désignant le serpent, dis-lui ce qu'elle fout là que je m'occupe de ce mégalo !

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Et pour ta gouverne Kitsune, si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est pour te faire part d'un pouvoir qui pourrait t'aider dans ton combat. Mais si tu veux ce pouvoir, il va falloir remplir une condition. »

Hum… Une condition ? Ça m'a l'a plus d'arnaque qu'autre chose… Mais t'es qu'à faire…

-Parle je t'écoute, zanpakuto.»

J'écoutai la condition de mon zanpakuto tout en observant attentivement mon visage dans le reflet de l'eau. Je fermai les yeux tout en attendant mon retour à la Soul Society. Hum…Espérons que cela m'aide dans mon combat. Allons bon…Kurai Hebi, j'espère que ce pouvoir en vaille la peine.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais de nouveau à la Soul Society. Je pris une grande inspiration et essayai de me relever à l'aide de mon unique bras. Une fois debout, je remis mes kenseikan en place, repris mes armes jonchant le sol et époussetai mon nouvel habit. Je commençai à marcher en suivant le reaitsu d'Aizen lorsque j'entendis du verre se briser sous mes pieds. Je soulevai mon pied droit et me baissai pour ramasser l'objet avant de faire une grimace. C'était un cadre photo. Une photo de famille. Quoi ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? J'ai des morpions, deux jumeaux qui ont la gueule de ce magnifique, sans ironie, enfoiré qu'est Sosuke. Un sale gosse qui est délinquant comme moi et une fille aussi maligne et belle que Sosuke. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ça vient de l'Académie Shino… Et ne me dites pas que Sosuke… Et merde ! Il faut absolument que je l'arrête avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi !

Alors que le petit groupe nouvellement rejoints par les autres haut-gradés et les Arrancars de la troisième division venaient d'arriver devant la source de cette pression spirituelle colossale, qui n'était rien d'autre que la demeure du capitaine Sakura, ils trouvèrent rien d'autre que du sang répandu sur le bitume, des lambeaux de vêtement et une main. Autrement dit, ils étaient mal mais très mal barrés. Et c'était sans compter sur le septième siège de Kitsune, alias Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui s'exclama les mains dans les poches :

« Wow la vache ! Eh ben, si c'est tout ce qui reste de Kitsune, on est vraiment dans la merde ! »

La remarque très pertinente de Grimmjow et plutôt voire carrément pessimiste lui valut un regard noir de la part des Kuchiki, de Unohana et bizarrement du Kurotsuchi. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus ciel devant ces regards de psychopathe, esquissa son fameux sourire de panthère et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le sixième siège, Nnoitra excédé par le comportement de son collègue se massa l'arête du nez et insulta le félin de crétin avant de lui asséner un coup de poing. Lassé par selon lui, deux bêtes sauvages dénués de bon sens, le huitième siège Szayel se pencha avant d'attraper la main jonchant le sol afin de l'examiner.

« Grimmjow espèce d'idiot, siffla le scientifique aux cheveux roses tout en observant la main sous toute ses coutures, évidemment qu'elle n'est pas morte, sa pression spirituelle est partout dans l'air ! C'est pour cela que l'orage a redoublé et qu'il y a des perturbations dans le Dangai !

\- C'est fou comme les Arrancars sont dépourvus de sens de priorité, ricana le Kurotsuchi tout en caressant son scalpel sorti de sa poche, c'est absolument fascinant mais dommage qu'on a du pain sur la planche, j'aurais tant aimé vous amener dans mon laboratoire et mener des expériences ! S'exclama le scientifique avec un grand sourire sadique tout en gesticulant »

Suite à cette phrase étonnamment étrange mais normale de la part du scientifique acharné et fou ( il faut pas l'oublier) qu'est Mayuri, tout le monde regardait le Kurotsuchi de façon étrange mis à part Unohana qui conservait son sempiternel sourire, visiblement amusée. Et encore ! Même Nemu qui était habituée au disons…caractère plutôt excentrique et foufou de son paternel était perplexe si ce n'est dire.

Notre Kurotsuchi national devant toutes ces têtes d'ahuris et d'incultes selon lui, gratifia l'assemblée ; à l'aide de son doigt doté d'un ongle de dix centimètres ; d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de revenir au sujet…pour se faire instantanément couper la parole par Grimmjow alors qu'il n'avait même pas prononcé deux mots.

\- Mouais, répondit le bleuté perplexe, mais lieu de bavasser inutilement, dis-moi ce que c'est ce truc là-bas ?

\- Hein ? Fut la seul réponse de l'autre bleuté qui n'avait pas tout compris de quoi parlait son frère de cheveux

\- Les deux gros machins là-bas, désigna du menton l'ancien Sexta, les trucs qui ressemblent à des cubes noirs et mauves transpercés par des épées.

\- Deux cubes noirs et mauves, dis-tu ? Transpercés par des épées ? Répéta le scientifique tout en regardant les dits cubes qui surplombaient les toits du Sereitei, hum…c'est la description parfaite de…

\- Apparemment, sourit Unohana, Kitsune arrive à maitriser le Kurohitsugi. »

Aussitôt cette phrase dite qu'une personne se posta devant le groupe à l'aide d'un Sonido extrêmement rapide. L'individu transportant deux personnes sur ses épaules à l'aide de son unique bras, avec son haori noir à l'emblème de la troisième division, était reconnaissable entre mille. Nul doute que cette personne était Kitsune « Sakura » Kuchiki. À la seule différence qu'elle vêtue non pas d'un shihakusho sans manche mais du zongai des Arrancars. La capitaine scruta les environs de ses yeux ambrés tout en lâchant un « Hum… Apparemment je suis arrivée avant lui, j'ai un peu de temps» avant de reporter son intention sur le groupe. Tandis que son regard jaugeait toutes les personnes présentes, et trouva enfin celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle déposa les deux personnes qui reposaient sur ses épaules et s'adressa au capitaine Unohana, demandant de les soigner. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur les marches de son entrée et passait sa main dans ses cheveux, son regard rencontra le regard du Kurotsuchi. Ils regardèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes et Kitsune détourna finalement les yeux lorsque la capitaine Unohana l'interpella.

« Vous êtes blessée vous aussi alors laissez-moi vous soigner.

\- Nan ça va aller merci, Sosu…Aizen ne va pas tarder à revenir alors…

\- Alors laissez-moi vous soigner le temps qu'il revienne. »

La demie-Hollow voulut protester mais trop tard, la capitaine de la quatrième avait déjà retiré le haori de Kitsune, dévoilant ainsi une énorme cicatrice en forme de crucifix recouvrant l'intégralité de son dos. Lorsque la femme-médecin entreprit de soigner sa blessure, elle se dégagea de l'emprise d' Unohana et leva les yeux au ciel. Hum… Aizen, pensa-t-elle. Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et sortit les deux sabres (un dans la main et autre dans les dents) et activa son bankai. Tant qu'à faire autant tout donner maintenant surtout que son état laissait à désirer. Son serpent géant derrière elle, Kitsune attendit Aizen (qui était revenu avec des copains Menos et Arrancars spécialement pour l'occasion) de pied ferme et usa du Sonido pour…disparaître…? Du moins apparence, le combat était si rapide que seuls les fracas d'épées parvinrent au groupe.

Lorsque les deux combattants stoppèrent ce rythme d'enfer, ils affichaient tous deux un sourire carnassier. De leurs yeux noirs et gris, les deux ennemis/anciens amants se jaugèrent. Aizen passa une main dans ses cheveux et posa à Kitsune, une question inédite.

« C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ? Répondit la demie-Hollow »

La demie-Hollow, qui ne releva pas la phrase du beau traître, évita une illusion de Kyoka Suigetsu avant de riposter à l'aide du Gemelos Sonido. Les clones de la semie-Arrancar, se ruèrent vers Aizen de façon à lui porter un coup d'estoc mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Kitsune, grâce à ses sens aiguisés d'Arrancar, esquiva un sort de Kido à l'aide d'une roulade sur le côté mais se fit touché par une flèche qui se ficha dans son dos. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté de la même façon que Kurotsuchi et put voir un archer Quincy, le même qui avait battu Ichigo pendant qu'elle combattait avec…

« Ken, murmura la demie-Hollow

\- Tu m'as appelé ? Cria une voix dans son dos»

Cette voix, Kitsune la reconnaissait mais le temps que Kitsune se retourne, le dragon de feu était déjà à la charge. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait qu'encaisser l'attaque. La demie-Arrancar passa sa main devant son visage et fit apparaître son masque de Hollow. Si elle ne pouvait éviter le coup, le masque minimiserait les dégâts, au moins... Kitsune ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact mais rien ne vint. Elle souleva une paupière et vit deux personnes ayant stoppé l'attaque entrechoquant leurs sabres. Alors qu'une portait une écharpe blanche en soie et des kenseikan, l'autre avait une chevelure hors du commun et possédait un sabre doré à trois lames. Incroyable ! Son ami scientifique avait ENFIN daigné se bouger au lieu de se marrer pendant qu'elle se faisait battre par Aizen ! Mais ce que notre Hollow international ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi son frère et Mayuri avait des bleus et pourquoi ils avaient tous les deux le nez cassé. Elle savait qu'ils se détestaient mais de là à se battre alors que la situation était urgente…

Elle sourit à son frère et au Kurotsuchi avant de lui faire un doigt d'honneur et lui dire « Va te faire ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! »car il s'était moqué du fait qu'elle s'était fait rétamée. Elle se releva à l'aide de son grand frère et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Tout le monde combattait les sbires d'Aizen avec leur bankai/resurreccion. Cela décrocha un sourire à Kitsune qui saisit ses sabres avant de faire façe à l'armée de Gillians. Elle s'apprêtait à activer sa Resurreccion lorsqu'un bruit strident se fit entendre. Toutes les armes tombèrent à l'unisson en un gigantesque fracas.

La capitaine tomba à genoux tout en hurlant à la mort. Elle se boucha les oreilles mais rien à faire, ce bruit infernal était toujours présent. C'était comme s'il s'était imprégné dans son être. Tandis que la demie-Hollow se bouchait les oreilles avec de la boue et se roulait au sol tout en se martelant la tête sur le pavé pour stopper ce bruit venu tout droit des Enfers, Aizen se postait devant la Kuchiki.

« C'était toi qui était venue me voir dans ma cellule, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A…arrête…par…pitié, gémit la Kuchiki avant de hurler, arrête ! »

Malgré la douleur infernale, la demie-Hollow se remit maladroitement à genoux et regarda Sosuke droit dans les yeux. Elle l'interrogeait littéralement du regard et Aizen comprenant sa question muette, poursuivit :

« Je ne pouvais peut-être ni voir ni parler mais j'ai senti tes lèvres sur les miennes… »

Soudain le bruit incessant cessa et Kitsune, qui se bouchait toujours les oreilles de peur que le cri strident reprenne, haletait. Aizen qui était auparavant debout, se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de Kitsune avant de prendre son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et soyeux, sourit de manière charmeuse et l'embrassa devant tous les regards ahuris des membres du Gotei 13. Le beau traitre mit fin au baiser après plusieurs secondes et se releva tout en conservant son sourire.

La demie-Hollow chuchota un « Sosuke » avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Allez pour me faire pardonner de mon incorrigible retard voici un nouveau volume de " Journal d'un Hollow" !**

Le journal du Hollow : Gotei 13 VS Espada (partie 3)

Kitsune : Ouais vas-y, Grimmjow ! Explose la caisse !  
Grimmjow : Ouais ! HA ha ha, vous êtes tous morts !  
Szayel : Allez, Link ! Éjecte-les !  
Shunsui : Ciao, Coyote ! Ça t'apprendras à me voler Kitsune ! Et...oh regardez ! Y a la balle Smash !  
Retsu : C'est moi qui la prend.  
Tous : HEIN ?!  
Retsu *sortant son sabre* : Vous avez des objections à faire, peut-être ?  
Tous : Nan, nan...  
Mayuri *ton sadique* : Youhou...Kitsune ?  
KItsune *se tournant vers Kurotsuchi* : Nan, nan ! Arrête ! Pas ça ! Et NOOON ! T'as vu ce que tu viens de faire ?! Tu m'as ejecté !  
Mayuri : Je sais, je sais.  
Kitsune : Mais t'es au courant qu'on joue en équipe là ?!  
Mayuri : Objection : on a mis le mode Smash et non le mode équipe ce qui fait que j'ai le droit de t'éjecter. *sourire mauvais sur les lèvres*  
Kitsune : Tu veux la guerre ?  
Mayuri : Peut-être...  
Kitsune : Alors tu vas l'avoir ! *se tournant vers Griimjow* Grimm ?  
Grimmjow : Ouais ?  
Kitsune : Ça te dit de faire une alliance et qu'on les massacre tous ? *lui tendant la main*  
Grimmjow : Ok *lui serrant la main* On va vous défoncer les autres ! *faisant un sourire carnassier comme Kitsune*  
Ulquiorra : C'est parti pour un tour...

 **Voilà la véritable fin du chapitre, si vous avez des choses à me dire ou à me conseiller, je serais heureuse de voir vos reviews ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fête des mères !**


	13. Réunion de Capitaines

**Salut ! Me voici pour un chapitre, oui il est arrivé tard je sais, mais si avant de me taper vous le lisiez, hein ?**

 **Au passage, je tiens à remercier l'auteure du "Démon Kenpachi' alias Reinedesmangas pour ses reviews ! Les autres, bien que je vous ai pas cité, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour lire ma fic et la suivre.**

 **Kitsune : Ouais, un grand merci à vous ! Mais avant que l'auteure commence à blablater, lisez ça vous en aurez pour un moment.**

Lorsque Kitsune se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. La seconde, qu'elle avait retrouvé son bras. Alors comme ça, sa régénération avait fonctionné... Le demi-Hollow esquissa un geste afin de se dépêtrer de ses draps. Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, ses plaies étaient soigneusement bandés et les Shinigamis de la quatrième division lui avaient mis un yukata tout neuf. La jeune femme se redressa sur se coudes et tourna sa tête vers la pendule accrochée au mur en face d'elle. Dix heures ? Lorsqu'elle avait combattu, la nuit était à un stade avancé. Kuso...depuis quand était-elle là à pioncer ? Kitsune voulut jurer mais seul un son rauque sortit de sa gorge en feu. Merde, sa bouche était si sèche...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, dévoilant deux jeunes adolescents. Un garçon et une fille plus précisément. La demi-Hollow regarda tour à tour ses enfants, s'attardant sur les légers pansements qu'ils portaient. Kami-sama, ils allaient mieux que moi. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux afin d'écarter quelques mèches qui gênaient ma vue, ne pouvait m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire désolé à mes gosses. Allez, dans combien de temps ils allaient m'engueuler d'être si inconsciente ?

" Nous refait plus jamais un coup pareil, grogna le jeune homme, j'ai pas envie de creuser ta tombe ! "

Je regardai mon fils Aki. Avec ses cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage fin, ce gamin était le portrait craché de son père. Néanmoins, s'il tenait un caractère, c'était bien de moi. Une vrai tête de mule à croire qu'il était pire que moi !

" Déconne pas Aki, comme si ton père pouvait me saigner.

\- Maman, m'appela une voix "

Un poids supplémentaire s'ajouta sur le lit et je me tournai vers la jumelle d'Aki, ma fille Hana. Elle était le contraire de son frère, privilégiant les stratégies à la force brute tout comme son père. J'écartais les bras afin de laisser mes enfants s'y engouffrer, ignorant mes muscles douloureux. Je pouvais pas les laisser comme ça, sans soutien de ma part. Ces gamins, même s'ils étaient pas très démonstratifs, avaient besoin de moi. Sosuke avait fait de la merde, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je serais la première à lui botter les fesses à cet imbécile !

" Kuchiki-taicho."

Je regardai de haut en bas le Shinigami qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Avec sa trousse de soins, ce mec ne pouvait d'être de la quatrième division. Je relâchai alors mes enfants et fit un signe de tête à la petite crevette pour qu'elle se relève. Alors qu'il avançait vers moi, je remarquai qu'il tenait un paquet entre ses mains. Il se plaça ensuite devant mon lit et déposa ce que je reconnus immédiatement comme mon haori et un shihakusho neuf. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? D'habitude, les Shinigamis de la quatrième division attendaient qu'on soit complètement rétabli avant de nous rendre nos effets personnels. Ça sentait la situation qui craignait un max...

" Merci, fis-je au gars qui restait toujours planté devant moi, tu pourrais nous laisser un instant."

Le Shinigami partit et me laissa là, moi et mes gosses. Devant le silence qui gagnait la salle, je soupirai légèrement. Merde... C'étaient mes enfants et je savais pas quoi leur dire. D'habitude, c'était Sosuke qui s'en occupait de ce genre de choses. Moi, j'étais pas bonne pour ces genres de trucs. C'est vrai que quand ils étaient gamins, je leur disais que ça servait à rien d'avoir peur de l'orage, que c'était rien que la pluie mais les choses logiques ; c'était leur père qui leur expliquait. Je serrai mes enfants un peu plus fort. Kuso... Pourquoi je me souviens de ces trucs-là maintenant ?

Je serais pas nostalgique, si ? Je posai mon menton sur l'épaule de mon fils et frottai doucement le dos de ma fille. Si j'étais pas à moitié-Shinigami, je l'aurais pas cru. Dans ma poitrine, je sentais une pression. Impossible chez le Hollow. Je grinçai légèrement des dents face à ma douleur. Sosuke Aizen... Un nom qui signifiait à la fois mes rêves les plus doux et mes pires cauchemars. Dire qu'il a réussi à apprivoiser une bête telle que moi. Le seul mec de la Soul Society assez beau pour avoir éveiller mes instincts et assez fou pour m'avoir choisie moi. Même des Arrancars s'y risqueraient pas. C'est con parce que chez les Hollows, y a pas d'amour. Juste une faim insatiable. T'es un mâle, cherche la femelle qui te convient jusqu'à la prochaine. T'es une femelle ? Bah soumets-toi à plus fort que toi. S'il y a mieux, on part sans regrets et notre partenaire devient un ennemi. Juste un steak qui te permet d'évoluer.

Et pas de bol, ça marche pas comme ça avec moi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'attache autant à lui ? Pourquoi j'ai chialé comme ces lavettes de Shinigamis alors que j'ai un putain trou dans le corps ? Je baissai les yeux sur mes enfants.

Merde... Sosuke Aizen, cet espèce de bellâtre arnaqueur, le plus grand que j'ai connu, je l'aime encore. Et dire qu'il était parti au Hueco Mundo, à se prendre pour un Dieu. Putain, ça, ça faisait plus mal que les tatanes que je me suis prise.

Je levai un œil vers la porte. À côté, y a un mec assis sur une chaise. Il a les yeux dorés et est vêtu d'un shihakushô cachée par une blouse blanche. Je haussai un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ce type foutait ici ? Je pensai d'abord qu'il s'était trompé de chambre mais vu son sourire, ça avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Il me connaissait ? Ça expliquait pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu sa tête quelque part. Je relâchai l'étreinte sur mes enfants et désignai ce gars du menton tout en lui demandant :

« T'es qui toi ? Tu fous quoi dans ma chambre ?

\- Tu m'aurais déjà oublié Kitsune ? Cela me fend le cœur, s'exclama le mec bizarre d'un ton ironique _, à_ croire que tu es plus cruelle que tes congénères. À moins que ce soit dû à ton manque de matière grise.

\- Écoute-moi, si je t'avais déjà croisé je crois que je m'en souviendrais. T'es peut-être pas aussi canon qu'Aizen mais t'es beau aussi dans ton genre.»

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je viens une grosse bêtise que ce mec aussi bizarre qu'Urahara, va retourner ça contre moi. Je me demandais encore qui était cet énergumène lorsqu'un détail que j'aurais dû remarquer depuis le début me frappa. Des cheveux bleu cobalt. Comment un truc aussi évident pouvait me passer sous le nez. Aussitôt sa dernière phrase me revint en mémoire et aussitôt j'eus envie de gerber.

" Teme ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était toi, hein ? Grimaçai-je _"_

Pour toute réponse, le scientifique avait un sourire du style : " pour observer à quel point la débilité des Hollows est fascinante." Tss...

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit déjà ? Se moqua le scientifique _,_ que j'étais beau dans mon genre ?

\- Ouais dans le genre scientifique psychopathe mégalo taré et pervers, t'as toute tes chances Mayuri mais je doute que beaucoup de femmes apprécient cette catégorie, c'est dommage, non ? Répondis-je sur le même ton que Kurotsuchi »

L'homme, qui était en train d'ajuster les fixations dorées qui servaient à maintenir son masque, leva ses yeux vers moi. Vue sa tête, j'avais réussi à lui clouer le bec. Néanmoins, vu son regard de tueur, je pense que ça va me retomber dessus. Hum...J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça.

Et naaaan. Clouer le bec à Mayuri était la meilleure chose qui existait. Surtout quand les jours précédents se résumaient à des journées de merde. Alors, histoire de le voir s'enrager, j'eus un sourire semblable à celui de mon cher subordonné Jaggerjack. Vous savez, ce genre de sourire psychotique et provocateur.

« Espèce de sale, commença le Kurotsuchi avant de se raviser. Nemu ! Sois un peu utile pour une fois et apporte-moi mon zanpakuto pour que je puisse la découper en rondelles !

\- Je ne peux pas monsieur, répondit Nemu qui était debout à côté de lui

\- Comment tu ne peux pas ? Utiliser le Shunpo est pourtant dans tes compétences si minimes soit elles. À croire que je ne suis qu'entouré d'idiotes.

 _-_ Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, parce que l'idiote elle peut t'envoyer dire bonjour aux Menos.

\- Je doute que tu puisses faire cela avant la réunion qui se prépare, répliqua le Shinigami aux cheveux bleus

\- Une réunion ? Répétai-je avant de me dire mentalement, _on est dans la merde._ »

Comme pour me donner raison, le jeune garçon de toute l'heure, revint mes armes à la main. Tandis qu'il s'inclinait devant nous, je lui fis un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. J'enfilai ensuite ma veste sans toute retirer mon yukata (devant Mayuri faut pas rêver), rapidement suivi par mon hakama et mon obi blanc. Une fois mon haori parfaitement lissé, j'étais prête à me rendre à la caserne de la première division, une légère appréhension me prenant aux tripes. Vous vous demandez sans doute comment je peux savoir ça ? Cherchez pas, intention de Hollow. Ou indicateur d'emmerdes majeures comme j'aimais la nommer.

" Hey le génie, interpellai-je Kurotsuchi, mes enfants...ils ont pas besoin d'assister à la réunion, si ? "

En guise de réponse, je vis le créateur de Nemu se lever dans sa chaise. Je grimaçai. Hors de question que cet enfoiré me laisse en plan. Pas de cette façon. N'ayant pas encore assez de ressources pour utiliser un Shunpo et un Sonido ( putain de régénération qui ne marche qu'une fois sur deux), je marchai à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre Kurotsuchi. Tandis que les doigts maquillés de blanc agrippaient la poignée de la porte, je posai une main sur son épaule, la maintenant fermement. Le tissu de la blouse se plissa entre ma main et je sentis avec étonnement, mes doigts rentrer en contact avec sa peau. À croire que j'avais percé l'étoffe.

" Oi Mayuri, j'te parle alors réponds-moi."

À la suite de ma phrase, l'homme tourna légèrement la tête. De trois quart, je voyais son œil droit me fixer quelques instants malgré les mèches éparses qui retombaient sur son masque. Ses yeux dorés soulignés par le maquillage noir me fixait d'un air neutre qui me désarçonna. Surprise, je déserrai légèrement ma prise. Le capitaine profita ainsi de cet instant pour se dégager et ouvrir complètement la porte.

" Amène ta portée hybride avec toi, fut la seule réponse de Mayuri"

Et il partit en Shunpo. Je restai là avec mes enfants. Étrangement, mon regard se porta sur ma main droite, celle qui avait retenu Kurotsuchi. On y voyait encore de la poudre blanche. Tandis que je frottai doucement mes doigts afin de retirer la peinture restante, la dernière phrase que m'avait dit cet idiot me revenait en tête. Aussi, je lâchai dans le vide et d'un ton relativement faible pour une grande gueule comme moi.

" Mes enfants ; ce ne sont pas une portée, Pot de Peinture."

* * *

Lorsque Kitsune arriva dans la salle de réunion des capitaines, elle ne s'attendait pas à les trouver avec des telles têtes d'enterrement. Rapidement, la demi-Hollow eut un signe de tête pour deux jeunes personnes, que les capitaines n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître. Les rejetons d'Aizen. Si les adolescents étaient jumeaux, on pouvait confondre le père et le fils. Seule la couleur de leurs yeux, dorés pour l'un. brun pour l'autre différaient.

Aki regarda les capitaines, tour à tour. Évidemment, les regards se portaient sur lui et sa sœur. Lui en particulier. Tout ça parce qu'il ressemblait à son père lors de sa fuite au Hueco Mundo. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux puis arbora un sourire en coin, fier de ce qu'il était. Voilà. Comme ça ils avaient une raison de le regarder. Puisqu'il ressemblait à son père, autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout non ?

" Gen-jii, fit Kitsune, j'peux savoir ce qu'on fout là ?"

Le vieil homme accoudé sur la canne qui dissimulait Ryujin Jakka ouvrit légèrement ses yeux afin de mieux observer la demi-Hollow. Elle s'était donc remise de ses blessures ? Le chef du Gotei 13 leva sa main gauche, incitant aux Shinigamis présents à sa gauche de s'écarter. Kitsune se positionna alors aux côtés de Sajin Komamura et se redressa de tout son long avant de regarder droit devant comme le voulait l'usage.

" Je pense que vous le savez déjà."

Je regardai la tête des autres capitaines. Ok... Soit on me regardait avec un regard du style "t'as déconné", soit on se foutait de moi ouvertement. Ou alors on jetait un coup d'œil à mes enfants pour voir les ressemblances avec leurs parents. Joie. Du coin de l'oeil, je pouvais voir Byakuya. Mon frère d'adoption qui avait auparavant les yeux fermés, les ouvrit vers moi. Kami-sama, avec son regard il pourrait refroidir la pièce de vingt degrés. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. L'épisode du baiser avait du être vu par tout le monde. Conclusion : dans tous les cas, je suis morte. Reste à savoir si ce sera par Sebonzakura ou Ryujin Jakka. Ou les zanpakutos de tous les autres capitaines présents si on excluait les Vizards réhabilités, Mayuri et Kenpachi.

Vous êtes pas au courant ? Kensei et Shinji, deux anciens capitaines devenus Vizards à cause des expériences de Sosuke, ont été réhabilité à leur division respective à savoir la neuvième et la onzième. Rose aussi devait revenir mais il a préféré rester dans le monde des humains et de ce fait, je suis devenue capitaine de la troisième. À croire que tous les élèves de Sosuke sont destinés à devenir capitaine de cette division. En parlant d'élève d'Aizen, Gin était là lui aussi.

C'était d'ailleurs lui qui gérait la division quand j'étais pas là, un sorte de capitaine remplaçant. Il avait de la chance d'être aussi haut placé malgré tout ce qu'il lui arriver. Parce qu'entre son procès qui avait duré une éternité et sa réadaptation dans la troisième division qui n'avait plus confiance en lui ; il s'en passé des trucs. Sans compter que j'ai sauvé la vie de cet idiot qui s'était joliment écartelé par Sosuke. Minute, c'est quoi ce grand sourire qu'il me fait ? Ça sent pas bon pour moi ça. Merde, si je mens, il va me balancer. Ah... Pourquoi je l'ai pas laissé crever à Karakura au lieu d'aller le sauver ?

« Navrée Soutaicho mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler."

C'est ça Kitsune. Continue à parler poliment et fais comme si de rien n'était. Avec un peu de chance, il va avaler ce que je lui raconte.

« Cessez de vous moquer de moi, Taicho. Fit la voix autoritaire de Yamamoto

\- Si j'avais des informations,je pourrais peut-être vous répondre."

J'entendais Aki ricaner dans son coin alors qu'Hana poussait un léger soupir. Ah mes enfants, toujours égaux à eux-mêmes. À mon étonnement, je vis le vieux claquer sa canne sur le sol. Visiblement, il était pas d'humeur.

« Puisque vous d'humeur à parler, profitez-en pour nous présenter vos enfants."

Ah bah au moins, il était pas totalement perdu. Franchement, il est pas sénile ce vieux, j'veux être comme lui à ma vieillesse.

...

Voyant que Yama-jii, me regardait toujours de ses yeux plissés. Je décidai de sortir de ma rangée pour me positionner entre mes deux enfants, au milieu de la salle. Je passai mes bras le long de leurs épaules puis les fit avancer vers les douze autres gradés. Je m'éclaircis un peu la gorge avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Histoire de faire quelque chose de pro. Ou un truc qui y ressemblait. Plus ou Moins.

" Chers Taicho, je vous présente mes enfants. Voici Hana-chan, ma merveilleuse fille. Quant au morveux qui ressemble à son père, c'est mon fils Aki.

\- Morveux ? S'insurgea le fils de Kitsune, c'est pas moi qui me suis rétamé avec un Bankai !

\- C'est pas comme si t'en avais un Bankai, répliquai-je.

\- Moi au moins je suis certifié Shinigami par l'Académie Shinô.

\- Et alors ? Fis-je, c'est qu'un bout de papier. Regarde Kenpachi ou Ichigo, on est pas diplômés mais on est des durs à cuir.

\- Autant dire que l'école sert à rien, rétorqua Aki en passant dans ses cheveux

\- Mais c'est pas ce que je...

\- Pitié, soupira Hana en massant les ailes de son nez avec son pouce et son index, pourquoi papa ne m'a pas emmené...

\- Hn ! Marmonna Aki, dis tout de suite qu'on est des plaies.

\- Pour vous comporter de cette façon en pleine réunion de Taicho, c'est le cas. Sur trois cerveaux, seul le mien semble comprendre l'urgence de la situation."

Je me tournai avec ma fille, mon fils faisait de même. Wow. C'était violent. Les gamins d'aujourd'hui, plus aucun respect envers leurs aînés. Je comprenais maintenant ce que ressentait Isshin-kun. Le pire, c'était que j'avais fermé ma gueule après ça. Cette fille avait la répartie de son père, il n'y avait que lui pour réussir à me la faire boucler. Je regardais le visage de plusieurs personnes dont Gin, Mayuri et Shinji. Qu'ils continuent de se payer ma tête et je leur ferais ravaler leur sourire... Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour Byakuya.

Honnêtement, j'avais du mal à admettre que ce type-là soit mon frère adoptif. Pas que je l'aimais pas, c'était tout le contraire. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'avec son visage neutre et ses yeux réfrigérants, il me faisait flipper. Détail de dernière minute, il avait les sourcils froncés d'au moins cinq millimètres. Euh...j'ai le droit d'utiliser mes enfants comme bouclier humain ou c'est interdit par le Central 46 ?

Tandis que je lâchai mes yeux, je voyais les mains de mon frère bouger dans les manches de son shihakusho. Ça craint. Tout ça parce que j'avais couché avec Sosuke. En parlant de lui, il faudra que je le frappe pour le coup en traître qu'il m'a fait ; parce que m'embrasser en public alors que je fais partie du clan Kuchiki… C'est le meilleur plan pour me tuer ça.

« Merci Sosuke, grognai-je tout en pensant dans quoi m'avait fourré mon très cher Aizen »

* * *

Tandis que Kitsune et ses jumeaux essayaient de se dépêtrer de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, l'ambiance était toute autre au Hueco Mundo. Confortablement assis dans le trône qui surplombait la salle entière, se trouvait Aizen. Le Roi de Las Noches, de nouveau vêtu de son uniforme blanc, soufflait sur sa tasse de thé avant d'en boire une gorgée. La tasse brûlante dans sa main droite, les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine s'étirèrent en un léger rire. Voir Kitsune se tendre sous les gestes de Kuchiki était très divertissant. Et à en juger par la tête de Kuchiki quand Hana a prononcé le mot « papa », celui-ci était bientôt au bord de l'implosion.

Décidément, cette situation l'amusait plus haut point. Il devait l'admettre, Kitsune avait toujours eu le don de le faire rire, surtout dans des situations désespérées comme celle-ci. Il but une gorgée une nouvelle gorgée de son thé avant de donner la tasse à un Arrancar non loin de lui.

Le serviteur se baissa alors en une courbette puis resservit son seigneur, qui tendait nonchalamment la tasse. Une fois cela fait, l'Arrancar se recula dans l'ombre de trône avant de demander quelque peu hésitant.

« Vous l'appréciez toujours, Aizen-sama ? _»_

À sa grande surprise, Aizen-sama ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il eut un léger sourire. La femme Arrancar vit son Roi poser sa tasse de thé sur un des accoudoirs de son trône pour passer une main dans ses cheveux lisses. Ses yeux bruns regardant de façon distraite les Arrancars s'affairer autour de lui, le Roi rit durant quelques instants.

« Mais de rien Kitsune, déclara-t-il pour lui-même sur un ton amusé, après tout, tu sais comme je t'adore. »

Ils avaient beau être dans des clans opposés, ils étaient fortement attachés l'un l'autre. Après tout, sa Kitsune restait sa Kitsune ?

* * *

« Aurais-tu l'amabilité de répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien entendu, me demanda Byakuya avec un regard qui surpassait de loin le Bankai de Toshiro "

T'as peur de ne pas avoir bien entendu ? À mon avis, t'as très bien entendu la première Bya-nii. Je regardai mes enfants tour à tour. Pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'on était dans la merde jusqu'au cou, voir pire. Nouveau coup d'oeil à Byakuya et aux autres capitaines. Si certains avaient une tête qui ne traduisaient pas leur mécontentement ou ennui, d'autres comme mon frère ou Soi Fon avaient nettement moins envie de rire.

À croire que c'était ma faute si j'avais trouvé Sosuke si attirant.

" Faut que je répète tout ? Je veux dire...du début à la fin ?

\- Tout, me répondit mon frère qui menaçait de dégainer son sabre

\- OK OK, _s_ oupirai-je _,_ alors allons-y. Comme vous le savez déjà, enfin pour ceux qui étaient là lors de mon arrivée à la Soul Society, j'ai défié Gen-jii le jour où j'ai montré mon Bankai au Gotei. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Aizen et peu après j'ai intégré la merveilleuse division qu'est la cinquième, continuai-je en faisant un petit signe à Shinji du style "les vrais Shinigamis ont tous appartenu à la cinquième". Bref, je me suis liée d'amitié avec lui, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, j'ai couché avec lui pendant des nombreuses années comme vous pouvez le voir et nos enfants, bien qu'ils sont étudiants à l'Académie, sont inscrits sur les registres sous le nom Sakura ( ndla : merci Mayuri le hackeur). Pour finir, ta gueule Gin…Et Bya, ça va ?"

\- Je vais très bien, me répondit Byakuya devenu tout pâle tout à coup

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que là, tu ressembles plus à un cadavre qu'à autre chose… Tu ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir caché, j'espère ?

\- Je suis choqué comme chacun présent dans cette pièce mais je t'assure que je vais bien. Et puis je ne t'en veux pas du tout de me l'avoir caché, tu as tes secrets après tout. »

Ok, là c'était de l'auto-persuasion. S'il faisait semblant de me comprendre et d'être gentil, ça voulait dire qu'il allait prochainement exploser. Ce qui n'était pas bon du tout pour moi. Mais autant tout tenter.

« C'est vrai ? Demandai-je dans une dernière lueur d'espoir

\- Non. Ta bêtise exemplaire mérite une punition exemplaire. Si la situation n'était pas urgente, je t'aurais probablement lapidé jusqu'à ce que tu te repentisses. »

Si c'est ça, j'espère qu'on va entrer dans une très longue guerre. Avec un peu de chance, je mourrais peut-être au combat comme une capitaine honorable et tout le tralala. Ça m'évitera une mort débile où je ferais rouée de coups et tailladée par Senbonzakura. Sérieusement, et ça serait moi la grande malade de la famille Kuchiki ?

\- Et encore Taicho, ajouta Gin qui voulait décidément ma mort, vous ne les avez pas vu le lendemain de leur première nuit d'amour, ils étaient lé-ssi-vés. »

Merci Gin pour ce détail croustillant sur mon intimité mais t'aurais pu la boucler sur ce coup-là. Si je mourrais aujourd'hui, il faudra remercier ce connard de Gin. Quoique avant de mourir, je préférerai le trucider d'abord. Peu importe si on se trouvait en pleine réunion, de toute façon le vieux faisait rien.

« Tu vas voir si je suis lessivée, grognai-je à l'attention de Gin tout en remontant mes manches

\- Il suffit, retentit la voix du capitaine-commandant en claquant sa canne contre les planches, nous ne sommes pas pour des enfantillages mais pour des affaires sérieuses. "

Des affaires sérieuses ? Si c'était le cas, on serait pas plantés comme des poteaux depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Dommage que je pouvais dire ça à papy Yama ; Grimmjow avait raison lorsqu'il disait que le protocole Shinigami c'était de la merde. À la vue du regard du Soutaicho, je regagnai ma place dans les rangs, Gin derrière moi. Je pouvais voir le vieux nous jeter un vif coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers l'ensemble des capitaines.

Yama-jii continua alors son speech pour finalement arriver au moment le plus intéressant de la réunion (enfin autre que ma vie privée) : des attaques dans certains districts du Rukongai. Selon les infos partagées par Mayuri et Toshiro, ces attaques auraient commencé à se dérouler dans les jours qui ont suivi la fuite d'Aizen. Enfin on n'était pas même sûr qu'il soit lié à ça ; en fait on ne savait même pas ce qui nous attaquaient. Moi moins que les autres parce qu j'ai fait un joli roupillon grâce à Sosuke. Enfin bref, Yamamoto a exigé que certaines divisions surveillent de près ces attaques. Parmi les divisions nommées il y a avait la dixième, celle de Pot de Peinture, Soi Fon ainsi que celle de Shinji ; les autres se concentrant sur la "menace Aizen". Et bien entendu, on m'avait gentiment écarté en disant qu'avoir Aizen en tant qu'ennemi "pouvait affecter mes capacités."

Pour gérer autant de problèmes à la fois, les Shinigamis doivent vraiment avoir un karma de merde. J'dis ça, j'dis rien.

" En ce qui concerne les jumeaux Kuchiki-Aizen, Kurotsuchi-taicho sera chargé de garder Aizen Hana tandis qu'Aizen Aki se verra confier à la division de sa mère. "

Kami-sama, Gen-jii a eu la décence de me confier mon fils et ma fille ! Euh...Attendez... " Kurotsuchi-taicho sera chargé de garder Aizen Hana."

...

What ?!

" Quoi ?! M'exclamai-je avec Kurotsuchi avant de regarder Mayuri de haut en bas, vous allez pas laisser ma fille avec ça ?

\- Parce qu'un Hollow dégénéré et dénué de toute morale est un meilleur protecteur ?

\- T'es même pas capable de t'occuper de ta fille correctement et c'est moi la dégénérée ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

\- Le fait même que tu me poses la question, répliqua Mayuri, prouve ton retard mental flagrant.

\- Mais je vais te..."

Yamamoto claqua sa canne au sol. Je retournai la tête vers le possesseur de Ryujin Jakka qui me lançait un regard me coupant toute envie de protester. .

" Il me semble que je vous ai déjà ordonné de vous taire, Kuchiki Kitsune."

Je tiquai légèrement. Depuis le début de cette réunion, c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait uniquement par mon nom. Je me rembrunis et et revins à ma posture initiale, les bras croisés et le dos droit. Même lors de la bataille de Karakura, il n'avait pas utilisé un ton aussi sec. Il semblerait que l'existence cachée des jumeaux et ma relation avec Sosuke n'ont pas totalement été acceptés. Je grognai légèrement. Bordel, dans quelle merde je m'étais encore fourrée...

Étonnamment, la fin de la réunion se passa relativement vite. Je regagnai rapidement la sortie, accompagnée d'Hana et d'Aki. Alors que je m'apprêatais à partir en Shunpo, je vis une ombre se former sur le sol. Reconnaissant la silhouette entre milles, je me retournai vers mon collègue dans un grognement sourd, les sourcils froncés devant Ghost Face.

" Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?"

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et puis, de toute façon, je connaissais déjà la réponse. Soupirant légèrement, je m'écartai du passage afin de laisser Hana se diriger vers le scientifique. Et vu le sourire que ce type louche arborait, je ne pus m'empêcher de le saisir par le bras pour le mettre face à moi. Déjà que j'étais en rogne contre le fait que Yamamoto m'écarte de la surveillance du Rukongai, ce timbré allait pas en rajouter avec son sourire de psychopathe. Je serrai un peu plus fort l'épaule du scientifique, près de l'endroit où j'avais troué ses vêtements. L'homme regarda quelques instants ma main avant de croiser mon regard. Toujours le même lorsque je l'agrippais par le bras ; ennuyé.

" J'te préviens Mayuri ; si tu poses tes mains sur elle, tu finiras dans un bocal que tu gardes précieusement pour mes boyaux.

\- J'ai tant à apprendre sur toi et ton organisme que commencer à étudier un nouveau sujet serait une gêne pour mes recherches."

\- Tss, fut ma seule réponse avant que Kurotsuchi me lançait quelque chose entre les mains, des clés ?

\- Elles mènent à un salle de test, m'expliqua le capitaine de la douzième, ça t'évitera de passer ta colère sur mon uniforme.

\- Bon et bien, fis-je en fourrant les clés dans les plis de mon hakama, merci, je suppose ?

\- Ne me remercie pas,Hollow. Si je t'ai donné ces clés, c'est uniquement pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe au sein de la Soul Society. "

À peine eut-il dit ça que Ghostface était parti dans un Shunpo avec ma fille. Éviter une nouvelle catastrophe ? Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, je savais très bien qu'il m'aimait bien. Tout du moins, il me détestait moins que le reste des Shinigamis. Je me tournai vers Aki...pour le trouver assis sur les marches menant à la salle de réunion du Gotei 13. Eh ben voyons, il se gênait pas. Ayant sans doute remarqué que je l'observais, mon fils leva ses yeux vers moi, les sourcils froncés dans un signe d'incompréhension. Ouais c'est sur qu'être assis au beau milieu d'un passage où tout le monde passait avec des chaussures dégueulasses, c'était parfaitement normal. Bon OK, je le faisais aussi mais contrairement à Aki ce n'était pas ma maman qui lavait mon linge mais des serviteurs. Et ouais. Être un membre Kuchiki, c'est un peu comme faire partie ces clubs huppés que fréquentent les humains.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois mon garçon. S'il devait rester la division pour une durée indéterminée, autant lui trouver un shihakusho neuf. Il n'allait pas garder celui de l'Académie Shino indéfiniment. J'époussetai rapidement mes vêtements avant de descendre les marches qui menaient aux locaux de la première division.

" Allez viens Aki, annonçai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon fils "

Dans un léger froissement de tissu, mon fils se retrouva à mes côtés. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir qu'il me lançait un regard mitigé.

" Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- On fait comme tous les autres, répondis-je en m'étirant, on rentre."

* * *

 **Cette fois-ci pas de Journal du Hollow. En effet, comme je suis en vacances dans un pays étranger, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour en faire un. Néanmoins quand je rentrerais, j'essaierais !**

 **Sur ce, je vous à plus en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ^^**


End file.
